Apostando a perder
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Dos amigos, dos amigas, una apuesta... Demasiadas cosas por ganar y muy pocas por perder, aunque con un simple descuido, podría ponerse todo al revés... Ken x Paola y Genzo x Lily. Fic escrito por Tsuki y Lily de Wakabayashi.
1. Chapter 1

**Apostando a perder**

**Un fic hecho por Lily de Wakabayashi y Tsuki **

**(aunque usted se rehúse a creerlo XD) **

Nuevamente nos encontramos en la ciudad de Tokyo, Japón. Esta vez nos centramos en una prestigiosa Academia de Arte, en un salón cualquiera que contenía varios instrumentos musicales, en el momento en el que el catedrático impartía indicaciones a sus alumnos de Música.

-Esto es del mayor fome –comentó por lo bajo, aburrida, una bonita chica de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes

-Jeje, no te quejes, que el profe está bien bueno –devolvió pícaramente la muchacha que estaba sentada junto a ella, una linda chica de cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura y ojos color chocolate derretido (idea de Lily)

-O sea, como tú misma dices, hello con tu hello –bufó la otra chica poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Señorita Wakabayashi, ¿tiene algo que quiera comentar con la clase? –le preguntó el profesor, al verla distraída

-Francamente no profesor –respondió cínicamente la aludida, poniéndose de pie, mientras su amiga se aguantaba la risa

-Entonces haga el favor de guardar silencio

-Lo haría, pero Del Valle me entabla plática –argumentó Paola, sonriendo maliciosamente

-¿Usted tiene algo qué decir, señorita Del Valle? –dijo entonces el maestro, mirándola con enojo

-No señor –contestó Lily muy sonrojada parándose, pensando luego- "Sólo le diría que está como quiere"

-Entonces atiendan y háganlo en silencio –ordenó el profesor

-Sí, señor –contestaron ambas al unísono, sentándose nuevamente

-Me las vas a pagar –amenazó Lily por lo bajo, mientras fingía prestar atención

-Uy sí, qué miedo...

Cuando salieron de clases Paola y Lily, como era su costumbre, andaban protestando la una contra la otra. Hasta que un par de chicas más se les unieron y trataron de apaciguar los ánimos.

-¡Ya cállense las dos! ¿no ven que están dando un terrible espectáculo?

-¡Lily tuvo la culpa! –acusó Paola

-¡Claro que no, fuiste tú quien me involucró en todo! –se defendió la mexicana

-Deberían guardar sus voces para algo más productivo que gritarse –sugirió la otra amiga que se había acercado

-Débora tiene razón –apoyó la otra joven, de nombre Maki- Sé que el maestro de canto no estaría nada contento de verlas riñendo así

-Mira Wakabayashi, será mejor que calmes tus odiosas ansias de fastidiarme –advirtió Lily

-Mira Del Valle, no puedo evitarlo, así me divierto –contestó Paola con cinismo

-¡Basta las dos! –explotó Débora- ¿Por qué mejor no se calman?

-Porque Paola siempre me provoca –siguió la mexicana

-Claro, Paola es la culpable de todo –se defendió la germano japonesa- ¿Por qué no te fijas en tus errores?

-¡Los errores son de ambas! –aclaró Maki enojada- Porque cada una se empeña en demostrar que puede ser más cínica, ocurrente, aventada y liberal que la otra

-¡Oye! –se indignaron ambas

-No es tan así –aclaró Lily con diplomacia

-Es sólo que...es algo innato –inventó Paola en el mismo tono

-A veces no sé cómo se aguantan, y peor, cómo se llaman amigas –bufó Débora incrédula

-Porque lo somos –replicó la chica de ojos verdes, abrazando por los hombros a Lily- Con todo y nuestras discusiones

-Eso sí –la apoyó la otra- Amigas hasta que ocurra lo inevitable

-¿Qué sería inevitable? –preguntó Maki intrigada

-Que nos fijáramos en el mismo chico –anunció Lily

-Pero si ambas tienen novio –recordó Débora algo fastidiada de sus actitudes

-Y qué, no por eso no podemos fijarnos en alguien más –argumentó Paola con simpleza

-¡Par de cínicas! –las regañó la muchacha de corto cabello negro y ojos oscuros

-¿Y qué esperas que hagamos? Ellos están muy lejos de aquí y apenas los vemos una vez al mes –explicó la mexicana tranquilamente- Hablar con ellos no es suficiente, una necesita...algo más

-Mejor no pregunto qué es "algo más" –refunfuñó Débora, enroscando impaciente en un dedo un mechón de su negro cabello

-Háganse las mojigatas –bufó Paola burlona, soltando a Lily- Y dígannos lo que quieran, pero ni ella ni yo hemos hecho nada malo hasta ahora

-Tienes razón –corroboró Lily pensativa- Y eso no está nada bien

-Mejor vamos a tomar un café –sugirió Maki, poniéndose a caminar más a prisa, seguida de Débora

-Y a éstas, qué bicho les picó –murmuró Paola

-Psss, qué sé yo, quizá sea la falta de novio –contestó la chica del largo cabello, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras ambas las seguían

o:p /o:p 

Entre tanto, en la terraza que daba a la avenida de un elegante café del centro de la ciudad, se hallaban reunidos varios jóvenes vestidos con ropa casual, conversando de todo un poco.

-¿Y? Qué harán ustedes en estas vacaciones –preguntó uno, que tenía cierto parecido con un orangután XD

-No lo sé, supongo que descansar –contestó otro, que llevaba una gorra negra con una "W" bordada con hilo amarillo, mientras daba un sorbo a su Submarino (qué rico! Se me hace agua la boca. Por si acaso hablo del Submarino... ¬¬) (por cierto que con Submarino me refiero a leche caliente con una barra de chocolate sumergida, delicioso...)

-¿Y tú Kojiro?

-Irme en unos días a Saitama a ver a mi familia –contestó un fornido y moreno muchacho de mirada profunda

-¿Tú también irás? –preguntó un chico de aspecto serio, un poco moreno

-No sé, me gusta estar en Tokyo, o quizá regrese a Yokohama a descansar un poco –contestó el aludido, quien tenía el cabello negro algo largo y unos bonitos ojos (cómo babeo o)- ¿Y tú Hikaru?

-Regresaré a Hokkaido, porque Yoshiko me llamó y me contó que vendrá por unos días

-¡Lo que es el amor! –se burló el chico con cara de mono

-No sigas Ryo, que todos sabemos que Yukari te trae por la calle de la amargura...

-¡Qué cruel me resultaste Taro! –se indignó Ryo- Y yo que pensé que eras mi amigo

-Lo soy, y por eso te digo la verdad de frente –se defendió Misaki con una inocente sonrisa

-¿Y tú Misaki? Qué pasó con Azumi –le preguntó el chico de la gorra, con una media sonrisa (babea Lily, babea, aunque no sé por qué lo haces XD)

-Con Azumi nada, es sólo mi amiga –replicó Taro

-El mismo viejo cuento de siempre... –bufó otro

-No a todos nos va tan bien como a Tsubasa o a ti, Misugi –se defendió Ryo

-Pero al menos tienen a quien añorar –se burló Kojiro

-¿Y tú no capitán? –preguntó Ken con sarcasmo

-Yo no tengo por qué hablar del asunto –contestó su amigo haciéndose el ofendido

-Es cierto –dijo Hikaru pensativo, evitando hacer cualquier comentario sobre Kojiro- A todos aquí se nos conoce a alguien, incluso a Taro aunque intente negarlo, menos...

-¡Menos a ustedes! –se escandalizó Ryo divertido, señalando a Genzo y Ken

-Al menos no lo hagas tan público –pidió Wakabayashi avergonzado al notar que algunas personas habían volteado a verlos por el grito

-Eh, yo... –trató de inventar el karate keeper

-No te hagas, como tu mejor amigo sé que no tienes a nadie –se mofó Kojiro, siendo visto por su amigo con ojos de pistola

-Disculpen –se acercó un par de muchachas- ¿Podrían darnos sus autógrafos?

-Ya nos reconocieron –susurró Hikaru fastidiado

-Jaja, ¿y eso te molesta? Mejor agradece que hay gente que nos apoya –le dijo Jun sonriendo, mientras sus compañeros se disponían a firmarles sus libretas

Mientras, el grupo de chicas anteriormente mencionadas ingresaban en el mismo café (¿casualidad? naaa, casualidad mis medias, es todo capricho de esta coautora XD), y tomaban asiento en una mesa cerca de la entrada, en el primer nivel, desde donde podía verse la terraza.

-¿Qué van a tomar? –les preguntó un joven y apuesto mesero acercándose a ellas

-Tu teléfono, si me permites –alegó Paola sonriendo divertida, mientras Lily se reía y las otras dos la miraban con reproche

-Cuatro cafés, por favor –pidió Débora, tratando de mantener la compostura

El muchacho les tomó el pedido, le devolvió una sonrisa de complicidad a Paola y se retiró.

-¡Te pasas! –la regañó Maki por lo bajo

-Ay, ya Maki, no dramatices –pidió su amiga impaciente

-Era una broma ¿qué no lo ven? –explicó Lily, recostándose en su silla

-¡Son el colmo! –exclamó Débora elevando los ojos al cielo, y encontrando algo que llamó su atención

-Oye tú, qué tanto ves –le dijo Paola curiosa

-Nada, nada –se excusó su amiga muy sonrojada, bajando la mirada

Pero ni Paola ni la otra chica mexicana le creyeron el cuento y levantaron la mirada a ver qué había distraído a su recatada amiga, y al descubrirlo, se sonrieron divertidas.

-Así que a la seria Débora también le gusta recrear la pupila –ironizó la germano japonesa

-¿Ves que no está nada mal de vez en cuándo? –apoyó Lily con burla

-Y no te culpo, de veras que no te culpo –murmuró la Wakabayashi complacida, aun mirando al par de muchachos que podía distinguirse

Mientras tanto, en la terraza...

-¡Dejen de fastidiar con eso! –pidió Genzo impaciente

-Vamos Genzo, deberías conseguirte una linda novia con quién pasar tus vacaciones –aconsejó Ryo- O al menos una chica con quién pasar el rato

-¿Acaso crees que todos somos como tú? –devolvió su amigo enojado

-Si bien apoyo a Ryo en lo de la novia, y no en lo de "pasar el rato" –aclaró Hikaru- Pienso que no sería nada malo, ahora que están de vacaciones, salir con alguna amiga

-Es que ése es el punto –alegó Genzo siempre a la defensiva- Las únicas amigas que tengo son Sanae y Marie, y no pensarán involucrarme con ninguna de ellas

-Bueno, tampoco así –replicó Taro- Porque con una lograrías que Tsubasa se ahorque del travesaño de una portería y con la otra...no creo que seas un asaltacunas

-¿Y tú qué nos dices Ken? –inquirió Kojiro, mientras su amigo lo maldecía mentalmente, ya que hasta ese momento estaba librándose de aquellos comentarios

-Yo no tengo amigas tan cercanas como para invitar a ninguna a salir –respondió rápidamente- Ni quisiera...

-Ups, lo siento, mi celular –dijo Ryo, acercándose al barandal de la terraza a contestar

En lo que hablaba por su teléfono, distraídamente el chico bajó la mirada y se sonrojó al notar que desde allí había un panorama "voluptuoso" bastante llamativo en la parte inferior del café. Una vez que colgó volvió a su asiento sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y tú qué te traes? –le preguntó Jun desconfiado

-Nada, sólo que la vista desde aquí es buenísima, sino convénzanse por ustedes mismos –propuso Ryo misteriosamente, despertando la curiosidad de sus amigos

Cuando ellos regresaron de ver lo que Ryo, lo hicieron con cara de sorpresa y muy sonrojados.

-¡Eres un pervertido! –lo regañó Genzo apenado- ¡Cómo se te ocurre estar viendo los escotes de ésas chicas!

-No me reclames, que tú también los viste –replicó Ishizaki burlón

-Qué te pasa –preguntó Lily a Maki, viendo divertida y de reojo a Paola, que recibía dizque disimuladamente un papelito del mesero XD

-Unos tipos se asomaron por el barandal y miraron hacia aquí –comentó Maki extrañada

-¿Cuáles tipos? –inquirió Débora, mirando rápidamente hacia arriba

-Ésos de allí –indicó con un gesto disimulado de la cabeza

-¿Cuáles? –se entrometió Paola- ¿Esos que Débora estaba siguiendo tan interesada?

-¡Eso no es cierto! –se defendió la aludida muy colorada

-¿Quieres que vayamos a hablarles por ti? –ofreció Lily con una fingida sonrisa de inocencia

-No...

-Si no te conociera Genzo, diría que estás muy avergonzado por ver algo que inconscientemente no te arrepientes de ver –comentó Ryo con picardía

-¿Por qué no dejas tus comentarios pervertidos? –lo espetó Ken de mal humor

-¡Ya salió el otro soltero empedernido!

-¡No lo soy!

-Cálmate Ken –le pidió Kojiro divertido- No te lo tomes tan a pecho

-¡Es que ustedes nos ven como a bichos raros! –alegó Genzo enojado- Es más ¡hasta juraría que nos creen raros!

-No exageres –le pidió Taro

-Miren, el hecho de que no tengamos novia, quizá se deba a que nos abocamos demasiado a nuestra carrera –replicó Ken

-¿Por qué hablas por los dos? –se burló sin querer Hikaru

-¡Porque nos atacan a los dos! –se enojó el karate keeper

-Ok, hagamos algo –sugirió Genzo harto del asunto- Si nosotros conocemos a algunas chicas y les pedimos que salgan con nosotros ¿dejarán al fin de fastidiar?

-Eso sería muy simple –contestó Jun malicioso (¿alguna vez se lo imaginaron? Todos los buenos tienen su lado malo XD)- Creo que tendrían que conseguir novia

-¿Y por qué, eh? Por qué tener que demostrarles algo a ustedes –alegó Ken ceñudo

-Porque somos sus amigos, y porque si no lo hacen seremos nosotros quienes les consigamos cita –amenazó Kojiro sonriendo

-Ya déjenlos chicos, para mi que no tienen los...pantalones necesarios –comentó Ryo con autosuficiencia

-¿Ah no? –lo desafió Wakabayashi

-No –aseguró Ishizaki- Les apuesto lo que quieran a que no se atreverían a ennoviarse con nadie

-No apuestes contra nosotros, compañero, o te puede ir muy mal –advirtió el karate keeper

-Qué apuestas –indagó Genzo muy seguro

-Veamos...qué les parece unos días con todo pagado en el hotel más lujoso de Nagoya –ofreció Ryo pensativo

-¿Sólo eso? Recuerda que nosotros mismos podemos pagárnoslo –recordó el SGGK con soberbia

-Y...una semana con alguno de nosotros sirviéndoles de asistente personal –añadió Ryo

Genzo y Ken se miraron y luego respondieron al unísono: "aceptamos".

---------------------------

Notas de Tsuki:

He aquí otro fic hecho a dúo, surgido de mi loca cabeza y compartido por la loca de Lily XDD

Si bien de lime no tiene todo, verán que ciertos comentarios o descripciones sí son medio pasados, por lo que decidimos ponerle esta clasificación XDD

Cabe recordar que los personajes de CT son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Lily Del Valle y Débora Cortés son propiedad de Lily de Wakabayashi.

Paola Wakabayashi es propiedad de Tsuki (o sea mía XDD).


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Por su parte, Lily había estado un rato distraída hablando por teléfono, mientras Paola se dedicaba a mandar mensajes por el suyo.  
-Qué las tiene tan entretenidas –inquirió Débora curiosa   
-Me sorprende que no tenga que ver con testosterona –se burló Maki tomando un sorbo de su segundo café  
-Pues te equivocas amiga –alegó Paola sin mirarlas- Lily está hablando con Salvatore y yo le envío un mensaje a mi lindo Carlos...  
-Aun no sé cómo teniendo novios andan por ahí coqueteando con todos –refunfuñó su amiga  
-Con todos no –se defendió Lily, luego de despedirse con un "Cuídate mucho, amor" y colgar el teléfono (cursi ¬¬)- Sólo con los más pasables  
-Hablando de eso –intervino Paola, guardando su celular- Hace tiempo que tú y yo no nos embarcamos en uno de nuestros "mega-retos"  
-Recuerda que la última vez despedimos a nuestros "mega-retos" porque eran unos idiotas –explicó Lily con cara de fastidio   
-¿Preparada para otro mega-reto? –la desafió la germano japonesa  
-¡Ah, no! Ahora qué van a hacer –murmuró Débora preocupada  
-Más que lista, hace tiempo que no me divierto con ganas –replicó la mexicana con autosuficiencia  
-Entonces, una de una –continuó Paola- La que lo logre, gana el reto   
-Bien, ¿pero dónde conseguimos nuestros retos? –preguntó Lily

Paola buscó con la mirada y de pronto recordó la distracción de Débora. Levantó la mirada y sonrió con burla.   
-Allí –indicó- Allí pueden estar nuestros retos

-Bien, ya que están tan dispuestos –dijo Ryo solemnemente- Y dado que sus considerados mejores amigos están aquí presentes, ellos elegirán a la candidata ideal para ustedes   
-¿Y de dónde? –preguntó Kojiro  
-Ahí abajo vi un "buen par" de razones –contestó el defensor japonés con picardía- Así que Taro, Kojiro, vayan...

Suspirando resignados ambos aludidos se pusieron de pie y se asomaron a la terraza. Desde allí veían a bastante gente, pero volvió a llamar su atención el cuarteto de chicas que estaban justo debajo de ellos.  
-No me parece justo –murmuró Taro, sentándose luego nuevamente  
-¿Y? Qué encontraron –preguntó Hikaru  
-Genzo –empezó Taro nada convencido de lo que hacían- Abajo hay una chica de cabello castaño largo, vestida con una blusa blanca escotada. Creo que ella te gustaría...  
-Pues yo creo que la que está junto a esa chica podría encajar para ti –dijo Kojiro por su parte- La de cabello oscuro hasta los hombros, con una camisa negra sin mangas

Ambos porteros se miraron resignados, no podían echarse para atrás, así que se armaron de valor y se asomaron a observar a las mencionadas.  
-Ok, Maki –propuso Paola- Si crees que nuestro reto no es divertido, escoge tú los objetivos  
-Tonterías... –bufó Maki  
-¡Vamos, hazlo! –insistió Lily- Sé parte de esto aunque sea así  
-¿Tú qué dices Débora? –preguntó la aludida  
-Todo puede salirles mal por andar fastidiando así a la gente –recomendó Débora- Sus novios se pueden enterar y...   
-Ellos están en quién sabe dónde, haciendo quién sabe qué, con quién sabe quién –alegó la mexicana algo molesta- Si se interesaran un poquito más por nosotras nos llamarían en lugar de ser nosotras siempre las que los llamamos. Así que pasar un buen rato aquí no le hará mal a nadie  
-Escoges tú o nos iremos a molestar a los que les gustan a ustedes –amenazó Paola

Ambas amigas se miraron confundidas y Maki tuvo que aceptar.  
-Bien, escojo a... –murmuró viendo por todos lados y de repente se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba, donde se toparon con un par de chicos que conversaban entre ellos asomados a la terraza- A esos dos de allá

Paola y Lily miraron a los aludidos, al mismo tiempo que ambos muchachos se armaban de valor y dirigían sus miradas hacia ellas, de manera que hubo choque visual. Las chicas sonrieron y luego desviaron la vista.  
-Oh, oh, creo que nos vieron –murmuró Ken avergonzado  
-No lo creas, NOS vieron –aseguró su compañero  
-¿Y? –preguntó Ryo interesado, cuando ambos retomaron sus asientos- Cómo estuvo  
-¿La de cabello castaño, verdad? –preguntó Genzo pensativo, jugando con su cucharilla  
-Ahá –corroboró Taro, arrepentido en ese momento de tan estúpida apuesta  
-Y tú qué me dices –inquirió Kojiro, viendo a su cabizbajo amigo  
-Está bien, ya sé quién es –contestó Ken  
-¿Y ahora? Qué se supone que tienen que hacer –preguntó Jun intrigado  
-No sé, cosa de ellos –respondió Ishizaki encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Y ahora qué harán? –preguntó Maki desconfiada   
-Esperar, simplemente esperar... –contestó Lily, retocándose el maquillaje

-Entonces, cuando salgamos ustedes las enfrentan –propuso Ryo, después que pagaron su cuenta y bajaban lentamente por las gradas  
-Somos unos estúpidos –murmuró Genzo acongojado, quedando rezagados de los demás  
-En otra, recuérdame tragarme el orgullo y escuchar calladito las burlas de mis amigos –pidió Ken en el mismo tono lastimero XD

Jun, Hikaru, Taro y Kojiro salieron del lugar; evitando la tentación de mirar a las chicas, que seguían ahí y los miraban interesadas. Ryo salió luego, les dirigió una sonrisa coqueta y fue tras sus amigos. Sin embargo no había cuándo aparezcan Ken y Genzo.  
-A la cuenta de tres –dijo Genzo nervioso- Una, dos...tres

Y ambos se asomaron al umbral de la puerta que daba al exterior del café. Entonces, "casualmente", Paola y Lily se pusieron de pie.  
-A mi déjame al de gorra –pidió Lily entre susurros   
-¿Te gusta? Pues entonces con todo gusto, porque yo prefiero al otro –accedió su "abnegada" amiga

Ambas fingieron estar de entrada al interior del café y no los miraron de primera intención. Sin embargo Lily simuló tropezar y felizmente Genzo la sostuvo a tiempo.  
-¡Pero qué torpe eres! –exclamó Paola ocultando su fingida preocupación- Siempre te pasa  
-¿Está bien señorita? –preguntó Genzo atento, aun sosteniendo a Lily  
-Eh...sí gracias –contestó ella con una dulce sonrisa que sonrojó al muchacho  
-Je, esta mi amiga siempre se la pasa tropezando –comentó Paola sonriente, a un abochornado Ken, que se sorprendió al notar los bonitos ojos verdes de la chica  
-De verdad gracias –comentó Lily, recobrando la compostura- Fue muy gentil...  
-No fue nada... –devolvió Genzo con una timidez nunca antes mostrada, ¿o era culpa?  
-Cómo que no fue nada –comentó de repente Paola, mirando con detenimiento al chico de la gorra, quien se le hacía "familiar" XD- Con un gracias no basta, porque si no era usted mi amiga terminaba otra vez con la mandíbula rota  
-Je, ella tiene razón –corroboró Lily, pensando "de dónde sacó semejante invento"- Como agradecimiento, al menos déjennos invitarles un café  
-Eh... –dudó Genzo- Supongo que no podemos rechazarlo, ¿no crees, Ken?  
-Supongo que no –se encogió de hombros el otro chico  
-Entonces no se diga más –resolvió Lily, tomando a Genzo por el brazo- Subamos a la terraza a tomar un café  
-¿Pero y sus amigas? –preguntó Ken curioso  
-¡Ah, ellas! Son nuestras hermanas mayores –mintió Paola (me salió mitómana XD)- No creo que quieran acompañarnos, son muy aburridas y ya están casadas

Lily tuvo que ahogar la risa y entrar al café, seguida de Paola que le sonrió a Ken y caminó delante de él. Mientras Maki y Débora se quedaban con un palmo de narices; y Ryo espiaba el desenvolvimiento de sus amigos.  
-¿Y? –preguntó Hikaru, quien como los demás esperaban un poco más allá  
-¡Entraron de nuevo con ellas! –exclamó divertido- Sí que son rápidos  
-No sé, creo que no deberían hacerlo –suspiró Taro sintiéndose culpable  
-Ni modo Misaki, ellos se metieron solitos, nadie los obligó –replicó Kojiro seriamente, alejándose lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos, seguido de sus demás compañeros 

Mientras tanto, en el café, Lily le hizo señas a Paola de que cada una se sentara en una mesa diferente, cosa que la germano-japonesa aceptó. Y para fortuna de ellas (qué fortuna ni qué mis cal...cetines), solo había dos mesas de dos personas desocupadas. Lily y Genzo ocuparon una mesa y Paola y Ken la otra. Ambas mesas estaban lo suficientemente juntas como para que los cuatro pudiesen entablar conversación, aunque también podían estar lo suficientemente separadas para dejar más privacidad entre ambas parejas.

-¿Y ustedes de dónde se conocen?.- quiso saber Ken, después de que los cuatro pidieron más café…  
-Somos compañeras de clase.- respondió Lily.- De ahí nos conocemos.  
-Ya veo.- dijo Genzo.- ¿Y cuáles son sus nombres?  
-Paola.   
-Lily.   
-Lindo nombre.- dijo Ken, mirando a Paola.- ¿Y tu apellido?   
-Dejémoslo solo en Paola.- sonrió ella.  
-Me gusta tu nombre.- comentó Genzo a Lily.- Pero tampoco dijiste tu apellido.  
-Y también puedes dejarlo solo en Lily.- sonrió la mexicana.

Genzo y Ken se presentaron, sin decir sus apellidos también, queriendo jugar el mismo juego de las otras dos. La charla se desvió sobre temas bastante comunes, salpicados de miradas insinuantes por parte de las muchachas. Genzo no olvidaba la "voluptuosa vista" que había observado momentos antes y no podía desviar su mirada del escote profundo de Lily. Ésta, quien por cierto lo notó, se hizo para adelante, aumentando aun más la visión sugerente que el escote dejaba.. Paola sonrió por lo bajo y se dedicó a usar su infalible técnica de miradas con sus hermosos ojos verde profundo que nunca le fallaban. Al poco rato, se hizo evidente que Genzo y Ken se sintieron como dos ratoncitos a punto de ser devorados por dos expertas gatitas.

El ambiente del café se animó aun más, de vez en cuando alguna que otra chiquilla babosa se acercaba a pedirle un autógrafo a Genzo o a Ken, pero ambos negaban ser los famosos jugadores que las chicas decían que eran.

-Oye, Lily, ¿qué esa no es la de "La Camisa Negra?.- comentó Paola, al escuchar los primeros acordes de una canción.- Del papasote de Juanes.  
-Sí, sí lo es.- sonrió Lily.- Ésa canción me encanta.

La chica se levantó y comenzó a bailar de una manera muy provocativa.

-Tengo, tengo la camisa negra, porque negra tengo el alma.- canturreó Lily, moviendo sus curvas de una manera muy provocativa frente a los ojos de Wakabayashi, quien hacía grandes esfuerzos para no quedarse con la boca abierta.- Yo por ti perdí la calma y casi pierdo hasta mi cama...  
-Qué bien bailas.- musitó Genzo, embobado.  
-Baila con la chica, Wakabayashi, no seas descortés.- dijo Ken, con una sonrisa burlona.  
-No, no podría.- negó Genzo, poniéndose nervioso ante la perspectiva de bailar, y más con esa mujer.  
-_Come on, come on, come on baby, te digo con disimulo_.- Lily no dejaba de llamar a Genzo con la sonrisa y con el dedo de una forma muy provocativa.  
-Anda, no seas bruto y baila con ella.- Paolita empujó a Genzo y éste no tuvo más remedio que bailar con la chica.  
-Que tengo la camisa negra y debajo tengo el difunto.- Lily tomó la mano de Genzo y se puso a bailar con él.

La mexicana se puso de espaldas a Genzo e hizo que ella la tomara de la cintura. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música y Genzo repegaba su cuerpo al de ella.

-Vaya con éstos y la camisa negra.- bromeó Ken.  
-Yo también traigo una camisa negra.- comentó Paola, con una mirada provocativa.  
-Sí, ya lo noté.- Ken miró el escote de Paola de una manera muy poco disimulada.

Mientras tanto, Taro y Kojiro miraban muy disimuladamente desde el otro extremo del café. Taro no se perdía detalle, mientras que Kojiro devoraba con cierto aburrimiento un pan.

-Ya, no les va a pasar nada, ya saben cuidarse solos.- gruñó Kojiro.- Además, ellos aceptaron la apuesta, es culpa de ellos.  
-Sí, pero... .- Taro vio como Genzo acariciaba una de las piernas de Lily al bailar.- Apenas y las acaban de conocer y Wakabayashi ya está manoseando a esa muchacha y Wakashimazu no deja de mirarle el escote a la otra.  
-Tienes vista de rayos X, ¿eh?.- se rió Hyuga.- Ya cálmate y déjalos ligar a gusto.

Cuando la canción de "La Camisa Negra" terminó, Lily no soltó a Genzo, sino que se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Genzo, acercando su cara mucho a la de él.

-Bailas muy bien.- dijo ella, haciendo que el portero se ruborizara.   
-También tú.- murmuró él, con la boca seca.

Paola miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que dentro de poco Carlos le llamaría, por lo que le hizo señales a Lily. Ésta asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, pues fue un placer.- dijo Lily, sonriendo dulcemente.- Pero ya nos debemos marchar. Pidamos la cuenta.  
-Nosotros pagamos.- ofreció Genzo, algo decepcionado.  
-Pero nosotras les invitamos el café, ¿lo olvidan?.- recordó Paola.  
-Sí, pero nosotros pagamos... Si se quedan más tiempo con nosotros.- ofreció Ken.  
-Se los agradecemos, pero tenemos otros asuntos pendientes.- replicó Lily, sin dejar de sonreír.- Y nosotras invitamos, así que nosotras pagamos.  
-Al menos dígannos en donde podemos localizarlas otra vez.- pidió Ken.  
-Aquí está mi número celular.- dijo Paola, sacándose un papelito del escote y entregándoselo a Ken.- Llámame.   
-Y aquí está el mío.- Lily sacó su papel del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.- Llámame, Genzo.   
-¿Siempre cargan sus teléfonos consigo?.- rió Genzo.  
-Por si nos encontramos con hombres como ustedes.- sonrió Lily, pícaramente.

Después de que el mesero llevó la cuenta, Lily y Paola pagaron, bajo la negativa de Genzo y Ken, quienes insistieron en hacerlo ellos, pero las chicas no admitieron réplica.

-Al menos dejen que las llevemos a sus casas.- dijo Ken.  
-Para nada, nos sabemos cuidar solas.- negó Lily.- Gracias.

Ambas chicas se despidieron, no sin recordarles a los jugadores que esperaban sus llamadas. Lily y Paola echaron a andar, y cuando se encontraron bastante lejos de los muchachos, se echaron a reír.   
-De veras que te pasas.- rió Lily.- Mira que sacarte del pecho el papel con tu número de teléfono.  
-Pues tú no te viste tan inocente al bailar tan provocativamente con el otro tipo.- rió Paola.- Casi le da un orgas...  
-¡Paola!.- rió Lily.- No es para tanto, aunque tu chico no te quitaba la mirada del escote.  
-Son un par de niños.- rió Paola.- Quizás esto resulte demasiado fácil.  
-O quizás no.- contradijo Lily.- Quizás nada más nos estaban calando.  
-Sí, puede ser... Por cierto, tu conquista me parece conocida... .- comentó Paola.  
-¿Te pareció conocido Genzo?.- se sorprendió Lily.- ¿De dónde?  
-Si lo supiera te lo diría, babosa.- gruñó Paola.- Y no es babosa mi colación  
-Bah, me quitaste la respuesta de la boca.- protestó Lily. 

Llegando al departamento que las chicas compartían, Paola inmediatamente le llamó a Carlos.

-¿Otra vez?.- rió Lily.- Se gastan mucho dinero en cuentas del teléfono.  
-Mira quién habla.- gruñó Paola.- No soy yo la que compra diez tarjetas de teléfono por semana.  
-En algo me tengo que entretener.- gruñó Lily.

¿Por qué este par de chicas eran tan libertinas? Bueno, no libertinas, pero sí muy coquetas. Pues la cuestión estaba en que, por parte de Paola, ella había sufrido una decepción amorosa grande, un desgraciado infeliz la lastimó mucho al ponerle el cuerno con otra, y por eso ella prefería andar coqueteando con todos los hombres para no caer ante ninguno. Y por parte de Lily, bueno ella era una cobarde que le tenía miedo a su propio corazón y por eso optaba por andar de coqueta con todos para tampoco caer con ninguno… Carlos Santana y Salvatore Gentile eran los novios actuales de estas dos chicas, y los que más tiempo habían durado con ellas, aunque ambos desconocían que sus novias tenían la costumbre de hacer "retos" para pasar el tiempo, con lo cual terminaban por ponerles el cuerno…

Mientras tanto, Genzo y Ken estaban de lo más felices. No se podían quejar, las chicas no habían estado nada mal…

-Aunque un tanto atrevidas para mi gusto.- comentó Genzo, recordando el bailecito que se había aventado con Lily.  
-Naaa, si bien que te gustó, debiste haber visto la cara de idiota que pusiste.- se burló Ken.  
-Mira quién habla, si tú no dejabas de mirarle el pecho a la otra.- replicó Genzo.- Quien por cierto se me hace algo familiar… De alguna parte la he visto.  
-Será que la soñaste.  
-Cómo no. En todo caso, habría soñado a Lily…  
-De verdad que esa chica te gustó, ¿eh?.- rió Ken.- No te culpo, con esa manera de bailar...  
-Mira, mejor cállate que tienes mucha cola que te pisen.- gruñó Genzo.

Kojiro y Taro los estaban esperando. Misaki tenía cara de cuije, como de que estaba arrepentido de haber obligado a sus amigos a meterse a esa apuesta.

-¿Y bien?.- quiso saber Hyuga.- ¿Cómo les fue?  
-No tan mal.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.  
-¿No tan mal?.- protestó Ken.- Nos fue de maravilla, me parece que las cautivamos con nuestras increíbles personalidades.  
-Más bien, querrás decir que Paola te cautivó con su increíble "pechonalidad".- se burló Genzo, con sarcasmo.  
-Y dale con eso... .- gruñó Ken.  
-Oigan, si lo prefieren, dejamos la apuesta por la paz.- sugirió Taro.   
-¿Ya te acobardaste?.- se burló Kojiro.- Vamos, que no estás dejando que este par de dos se diviertan un poco con sus conquistas.   
-Se van a quemar con fuego si hacen eso.- comentó Taro, con tono fatalista.- Ni siquiera conocen a esas muchachas. ¿Y si son un par de abusadoras?

Genzo se imaginó a Lily cantando y bailando: "La abusadora, la abusadora, la abusadora dora dora dora doraaaaa", y se esforzó por no reírse.

-Tendré que arriesgarme.- comentó Genzo, recordando ahora el baile de "La Camisa Negra".  
-Yo también me arriesgo.- asintió Ken.- Bien vale la pena la quemada.  
-Uhm.- gruñó Taro, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
-¿No fue idea tuya la apuesta, Misaki?.- recordó Genzo.  
-Sí, pero eso no significa que no pueda cambiar de opinión.- bufó Taro.  
-Miedoso.- se burló Genzo.  
-Gallina.- se burló Kojiro.

Taro los mandó a freír espárragos. Él intentó al menos evitar problemas, pero si los otros dos querían fregarse y meterse en líos, allá ellos...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Volviendo a Paola y Lily, ésta última leía con desgana un libro.

¿Y a ti que te pasa?.- gruñó Paola.- Tienes cara de que te va a dar diarrea.

Estaba pensando... .- murmuró Lily.

¡Milagro! ¡Anda, por eso olía a quemado!.- se mofó Paola.

Qué chistosa.- gruñó Lily.- Gracias, amiga.

Para eso estoy.- rió Paola.- Como sea, ¿qué te pasa?

Pensaba en Stefan.- suspiró Lily.- Tengo mucho de no saber de él.

¿Sigues pensando en él?.- se sorprendió Paola.- Vaya, pero si Stefan formó parte del antepenúltimo experimento, creí que ya lo habías olvidado.

Pues no es que no lo haya olvidado, es que lo recuerdo de vez en cuando.- replicó Lily.- ¿Sabes? En verdad me gustaba.

Sí, pero de todas maneras lo rechazaste.- dijo Paola.- ¿Lo recuerdas? Y se supone que ahora eres de lo más feliz con Salvatore.

No se supone, soy feliz con él.- suspiró Lily.- Vaya que está muy bueno ese muchacho. Y tiene un trasero que...

Demasiada información.- cortó Paola.- No necesito que me digas que Salvatore tiene un buen cabús.

Oye, ve y ocúpate de tus asuntos y deja el cabús de mi novio en paz.- gruñó Lily.- No te puedes quejar, Carlos también está como quiere.

Eso que ni qué.- sonrió Paola.- Pero a diferencia tuya, no me pongo celosa si le ves el cabús.

Lily rió con ella.

Bueno, ¿y qué vamos a hacer con los experimentos de esta vez?.- cuestionó Lily.- ¿Vamos a esperar a que nos llamen?

No nos queda de otra, porque nosotras no tenemos forma de localizarlos.- contestó Paola.- Por cierto, yo insisto que el de la gorra se me hace conocido...

¿No habrá sido alguna de tus conquistas en el pasado?.- preguntó Lily.

No creo, me acordaría de él.- replicó Paola.- Además, no tengo tan malos gustos.

Bah, si no está nada mal.- contradijo Lily.- Es de mi tipo, de mentón cuadrado, mirada penetrante, alto y de cabello oscuro, una espalda musculosa para poner a babear a cualquiera.

Naaa, yo le hallé parecido con Saizo.- comentó Paola, mencionando a cierto cerdito rosa que Lily detestaba.

Saizo se parecerá a tu abuela.- gruñó Lily.- No insultes a mi conquista. A menos no tiene facha de lavacoches, como el tuyo.

¿Lavacoches?

Claro, lavacoches, esa facha tenía el tal Ken.- continuó Lily.- Con esas greñas que pueden servir para trapear el piso.

¡Qué chistosa!.- bufó Paola.

¿Y para qué estamos las amigas?.- replicó Lily.

En fin.- suspiró Paola.- Intentaré recordar en dónde rayos he visto al tipo de la gorra. Y si recuerdo que yo salí con él en el pasado, te aviso.

Más te vale.- gruñó Lily.- Recuerda el trato.

Paola y Lily habían hecho un trato: Ninguna saldría con un chico que ya hubiese salido con la otra. Ésa, y la regla de respetar al hombre que le gustaba a la otra, eran las dos únicas reglas que tenían Lily y Paola.

Pasaron algunos días. Genzo y Ken deseaban llamarles a las otras dos, pero ambos, comportándose como hombres, se hicieron desear. Pero Lily y Paola no esperaban de la manera tan impaciente en la que ellos hubiesen deseado. Al fin, en algún momento Genzo miró el número de teléfono de Lily y se decidió a llamar...

Lily se encontraba charlando con Deb cuando el teléfono sonó. Lily miró la pantalla del teléfono para ver quién llamaba, y se sonrió.

¿Qué pasa?.- quiso saber Deb, con curiosidad.

Es Genzo.- contestó Lily, sin dejar de sonreír.

¿Genzo?

Sí, mi conquista nueva.- rió Lily.- Al fin llama.

Ah, de manera que siguieron adelante con esto.- suspiró Deb.- Yo creía que ya no harían esas cosas, desde que tú sales con Salvatore y Paola con Santana, se habían tardado ya mucho tiempo en hacer esta clase de apuestas.

Supongo que al final terminamos por aburrirnos.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Nos hace falta un poco de adrenalina.

A ver si no terminas por matarte con tanta adrenalina.- replicó Deb.- No sea que un día de éstos...

¿Qué cosa?.- rió Lily. ¿Crees que me pueda enamorar de Genzo?

Yo nada más digo que tengas cuidado.- sentenció Deb.

Lily contestó el teléfono, antes de que la llamada se desviara al buzón de voz.

¿Hola?.- respondió Lily.

Hola, ¿hablo con la señorita Lily?.- preguntó Genzo, muy cortés.

La misma que viste y calza.- rió Lily.- ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?

Soy Genzo.- dijo Wakabayashi.- El del café...

Claro, el que baila muy bien la "Camisa Negra".- comentó Lily, con voz provocativa.- Te recuerdo, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Mientras Lily y Genzo platicaban por teléfono, Deb miraba distraídamente algunos recortes de periódico que Lily había usado para decorar sus libretas. En uno de esos recortes aparecía un hombre rubio platinado, de ojos azul claro, muy apuesto. El recorte estaba encerrado dentro de un corazón rojo. Deb tuvo curiosidad y decidió que después le preguntaría a Lily quién era el muchacho...

Y mientras tanto, Ken dudaba en llamarle a Paola. La muchacha le había gustado, pero él no sabía si le había gustado a ella, quizás solo había sido momento de una noche, quizás Paola ya tenía un novio y Ken no era más que un juego... Y sin embargo, fue el destino caprichoso o esta coautora caprichosa quien se encargó de juntarlos de nuevo. Ken iba caminando por la calle, en compañía de Hyuga y Sawada, cuando pasaron por enfrente de una tienda de cámaras fotográficas. Había un descuento en una cámara digital y a Ken le pareció atractiva la oferta.

Iré a ver.- le dijo Ken a los otros dos.- En seguida regreso.

Ken entró a la tienda, mirando con curiosidad las cámaras. Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que estaba por chocar con alguien.

¡Estas fotos están mal!.- gritaba Paola al empleado.- ¡Les cortaron las cabezas a mis fotos!

No, más bien, usted tomó mal las fotos.- replicaba el empleado.

¡Cómo se atreve!.- gritó Paola, enojada, haciéndose para atrás.

Y fue ahí en donde Ken y Paola chocaron. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

Vaya coincidencia.- rió Ken.- No esperaba encontrarte aquí...

Yo menos.- sonrió Paola.- ¿Qué haces?

Viendo las cámaras fotográficas.- respondió Ken.

Debido a tan grato encuentro, a Paola se le olvidó el seguir reclamándole al empleado por el supuesto recorte de fotografías. Así que pagó, mientras Ken fingía seguir observando las cámaras, y trató de guardar las fotografías en un sobre.

-¿Molesta por algo? –inquirió el muchacho al ver a la aun ceñuda Paola

-Je, no es nada –contestó ella sonriendo, mientras sus torpes manos soltaban las fotos- ¡Rayos!

Ambos se agacharon con el mismo fin de recoger las fotografías. Para no caer en la tentación de ver "cosas" que no debía ver, Ken miraba en otra dirección diferente a lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, tanteando para tomar las fotos. En eso percibió bajo su mano una suave y delicada sensación, lo que lo obligó a ver qué era.

Paola lo miraba algo sorprendida, ya que le estaba tomando la mano. En cuanto el joven se dio cuenta la soltó rápidamente, muy ruborizado y trató de organizar las fotos que ya había recogido para disimular. En lo que las organizaba notó que en la mayoría de aquellas fotografías aparecían sólo dos personas, que por las formas de los cuerpos se trataban de un hombre moreno y una muchacha de piel clara.

-Gra...gracias por la ayuda –dijo rápidamente Paola, prácticamente quitándole las fotografías de las manos por si en alguna aparecían las cabezas de los descabezados, que no eran otros que ella y Santana, ¿y no quería eso, verdad?

-No, de nada –balbuceó Ken, notando que ella llevaba un suéter café claro de cuello tortuga, por lo que fue vano el hecho de desviar la mirada anteriormente XD

-¿Ya elegiste la cámara que llevarás? –le preguntó Paola con una sonrisa, una vez que guardó las fotos en su bolso

-Creo que ésta –contestó el karate keeper, mostrándole la que él había visto de oferta

Sin que se lo pida Paola decidió acompañarlo a pagar. Cuando iban de salida el muchacho iba enfocando todo a su alrededor a ver si captaba alguna buena toma. De pronto volteó a su lado izquierdo y se topó con la infaltable sonrisa de la germano japonesa, por lo que no pudo evitar presionar el botón para capturar la imagen.

-¡Oye! Fotos sin mi autorización no –bromeó ella, quitándole la cámara y poniéndose a sacarle fotos a él

-Te tardaste –comentó alguien de repente, llamando su atención

-Ah, Kojiro... –murmuró Ken en un hilo de voz, mientras Takeshi disimulaba una sonrisita, ya que se había enterado de la existencia de Paola

-Hola –saludó Paola tranquilamente, sin dejar de notar que Kojiro podía ser uno de sus próximos retos (méndiga aprovechada XD)

-Tú eres... –murmuró el tigre japonés fingiendo que no conocía a Paola

-Soy Paola, mucho gusto –se presentó ella

-¡Ah! Paola, ellos son mis amigos Kojiro y Takeshi –presentó Ken algo nervioso

-Hola –saludó Takeshi con una tierna sonrisa

-¡Pero qué tierno! –exclamó Paola al ver al pequeño japonés- ¡Pareces Pochacco!

Ante tal aseveración Kojiro y Ken no pudieron evitar la risa, mientras Takeshi se sentía insultado, sintiendo que la vena en su sien iba a estallar.

Entre tanto, Lily seguía conversando con Genzo, sin dejar su coqueta sonrisa como si el japonés estuviera frente a ella.

-Ahá, obvio que lo conozco –dijo la mexicana, pidiéndole con señas a Débora que le pasase algo en qué escribir, alcanzándole ésta su propia libreta- Ok, entonces a las seis...A mi también me dará gusto volver a verte...Adiós...

Lily colgó y permanecía en sus ensueños, con una gran sonrisota en el rostro que su amiga no pudo evitar notar.

-Ja, ¿segura que todo bien con este "reto"? –indagó Deb curiosa

-Claro que sí –replicó Lily con diplomacia- Qué se me hace que le voy a ganar a Paola fácilmente...

-Par de pen...

-¡Oye, sin insultos! –cortó la mexicana ofendida

-Pen...dencieras –puntualizó la otra chica- Se la pasan peleando de estupideces y de paso se arman retos ridículos. Si sus novios se enteraran que están como para que en Navidad Santa los contratara de renos...

-Ninguna sabe con quién andan metidos esos dos –defendió Lily- Serías muy ilusa si sabiendo que Salvatore está en Italia, solo, con rubias, altas y bellas mujeres a su alrededor; mientras Carlos está en BRASIL, con montones y montones de morenas semiencueradas; todavía creyeras que nos son fieles

Ironías de la vida, Lily y Paola tenían esa misma idea bien fija en la mente, quizá para defender lo indefendible respecto a lo infieles que podían resultar ellas, o bien para hallar en sus novios de turno el defecto de infidelidad, mismo que ellas le achacaban a todos los hombres. La segunda por haber experimentado algo así, la primera para apoyar las ideas de su amiga, más que todo por temor a encontrar alguien verdaderamente bueno. Pero lo que ambas estaban muy lejanas a imaginar siquiera, era que Salvatore y Carlos, pese a tener realmente las tentaciones que Lily había relatado, les eran fieles porque las sentían especiales y sinceras (pobecitos uu).

-Cambiando de tema, antes que te alteres más –alegó Deb mirando nuevamente la libreta que tenía en sus manos- ¿Quién es este bombonzote que está aquí?

-¿Cuál? –inquirió Lily curiosa, olvidando cuál libreta era la que veía Débora

-Éste –mostró su amiga

-Ah...je, un bombonzote con el que solía salir –explicó la mexicana algo ruborizada, quitándole la libreta de las manos- Se llama Stefan...

-Lindo nombre para un lindo hombre –añadió Deb- ¿Es amigo de Salvatore o algo así?

-Pues algo así –dijo Lily, tratando de cambiar pronto de conversación- Oye, voy a salir

-¿Con quién? No me digas que con tu "reto"

-Pues sí, con él. Me llamó para invitarme al cine –contó la mexicana con una sonrisa de felicidad

-¿Te gusta mucho, eh? –dijo Débora con desconfianza

-No niego que está como quiere, pero no es como para que tengas pensamientos sospechosos al respecto –se defendió su amiga

-¿Y cuándo piensan acabar con eso? –preguntó Maki, que acababa de entrar- Me parece de lo más inhumano e injusto

-Mira Santa Maki –se burló Lily- Si no te parece, ya te dijimos... ¡ni modo!

-¡Qué acaso no tienen moral! –estalló la jugadora de softball

-De tenerla la tenemos, pero no sabemos dónde –respondió Del Valle con cinismo- Además ni saques cara por ellos, que son iguales al resto: libidinosos y oportunistas

Deb y Maki se miraron y prefirieron no decir más, sabían que en cualquier discusión con Lily o Paola tenían menos del 1 de probabilidad de ganar. Mientras Lily, algo enojada, se fue a su habitación a arreglarse para su cita con el Mino...digo, con Genzo XD

Y volviendo con la otra chica de la moral oculta XD, quien se encontraba en una heladería con Ken y sus amigos, bueno, técnicamente sólo con él, porque Kojiro y Takeshi sólo hacían acto de presencia. La "parejita", mientras paseaban por una plaza cercana, conversaba sobre un sin fin de temas. Para Kojiro fue más que evidente las sonrisas y roces coquetos de Paola para con el inhibido Ken, que estaba sonrojado; mientras Takeshi seguía indignado por la comparación que ella le había hecho con el perrito pachoncito XD. De repente el celular de Paola sonó y ella se quedó de piedra al ver la pantalla.

-Je, disculpen un momento –sonrió ella algo nerviosa, yendo unos cinco metros más allá XD

-¿No te parece que es algo aventada? –comentó Kojiro con desconfianza

-¿Paola? Claro que no –aseguró Ken viendo las fotografías que había sacado

-Es linda, pero algo rara –comentó Takeshi

-¿Seguro que quieres seguir con esto? –le preguntó el tigre japonés

-¿Ya se te pegó el afán de Misaki? –se burló su amigo- Claro que estoy seguro, así que no te preocupes. Es más, cuando gane la apuesta tú puedes ser mi asistente personal...

-Ja, pagaría por verlo –contestó Kojiro con sarcasmo

Paola, más allá, casi susurraba al teléfono hablando en un idioma distinto.

-Sí, es que estamos en clase

-¿En clase? Pero si escucho ruido de automóviles –se extrañó su interlocutor

-Estoy cerca de la ventana –mintió la chica, viendo nerviosamente hacia donde la esperaban Ken y sus amigos

-Bueno, es rápido. Sólo quería saber cuándo vendrás a Rio

-Eh...no sé cuándo pueda. Verás, están preparando una presentación como examen semestral y tenemos que prepararnos

-Lástima, entonces supongo que sólo me queda esperar a que acabe la temporada para ir a Japón

-Pues sí... –murmuró ella algo triste y culpable- ¿Pero sabes? Si logro desocuparme veré si puedo darme una escapadita por allá –trató de animarlo

-Jajaja, ¿una "escapadita"? Pero si estoy al otro lado del océano –recordó Carlos

-¿Y qué? Eso ya lo sabíamos incluso antes de empezar a salir –replicó Paola, olvidándose por un instante que la esperaban

-Te extraño...

-Y yo a ti...

-Quisiera verte

-Pues a menos que nos encontremos en el chat y tengas cámara web, no sé cómo, la verdad

-Es una buena idea –aseguró el brasileño- Bueno, tengo que irme

-Lástima, cuídate mucho ¿eh? No dejes de dedicarme tus goles (cursi ¬¬)

-Jaja, no te preocupes. Adiós Paola...

-Adiós Carlitos...

Suspirando, sin saber por qué, Paola colgó y luego recordó que tenía que regresar con su "reto". Así que disimuló y regresó con él.

-Te tardaste... –notó Ken, apagando su cámara

-Je, era mi abuelita, a veces es algo fastidiosa –mintió ella con una sonrisa nerviosa (definitivo, Paola es mitómana XD)- Me llamó y dijo que necesitaba algo de mi departamento

-¿Te irás? –preguntó el karate keeper algo decepcionado

-Pues sí, así que sólo nos queda que el caprichoso destino nos una otra vez –bromeó Paola- O que te atrevas a llamarme al celular, lo que ocurra primero

-Entonces dejémoslo todo al destino –se burló Kojiro, recibiendo un codazo en las costillas como advertencia- ¡Qué! ¿es la verdad, no?

-Este...¿te gustaría que nos tomemos una fotografía? –sugirió Ken sonriéndole- Servirá para recordarte en caso de que el destino no nos una otra vez

-¿Te gustaría recordarme? –preguntó Paola en tono coqueto

-Claro –soltó Ken con demasiada sinceridad, percatándose de su metida de pata luego de un pisotón de Kojiro- Digo que eres agradable y no necesitaría sólo una foto para recordarte

Kojiro aclaró la garganta para no reírse, mientras Takeshi dejó su ceñudo rostro, por uno con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si quieren yo les tomo la fotografía –ofreció Takeshi, quitándole la cámara a Ken

Ken estaba algo contrariado. Paola se acercó a él, lo rodeó por la cintura con un brazo y sonrió.

-Más cerca, más cerca, que no los enfoco bien –les pidió Takeshi divertido

-¿No vas a abrazarla tú también? No seas descortés –dijo Kojiro, disfrutando con malicia los penosos momentos de su mejor amigo, quien prometió golpearlo al estar de vuelta en el hotel

El karate keeper, temblando como hoja, estiró lentamente un brazo y rodeó con él a Paola por los hombros. La chica, ni tarda ni perezosa, se apretujó más contra él y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, provocando que se le suban los colores al rostro. Vieron el flash y tardaron un poco en separarse.

-Gracias por esta linda tarde –susurró Paola antes de soltarlo- Eres todo un caballero –añadió, dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Bonita foto –comentó Kojiro con sarcasmo

-Gusto en conocerlos –dijo luego a los otros dos chicos

-El gusto fue nuestro –respondió Takeshi sonriendo

Como despedida Paola despeinó un poco a Takeshi, lo cual le devolvió el gesto ceñudo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla también a Kojiro, dejándolo perplejo.

-Espero verte pronto –dijo después mirando a Ken y marchándose


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 

En la puerta de un cine del centro de la ciudad ya se encontraba Genzo, viendo de rato en rato, bastante nervioso, su reloj. Ya casi eran las 6, faltaban sólo cinco minutos.

-¿Y si no viene? –se preguntaba desanimado- ¿Y si halló algo más que hacer?

-Hombre puntual es para considerar de marido –escuchó que alguien le susurró al oído, haciéndolo respingar

-¡Ah, Lily!

-¿Qué, esperabas a alguien más? –preguntó ella fingiendo indignación

-Je, claro que no –respondió Genzo nerviosamente

-¿Entramos ya? –inquirió la chica, tomándolo del brazo

-Claro vamos...

Entraron y se dirigieron a la boletería. Luego de comprar palomitas de maíz decidieron entrar a la sala de proyección. Mientras terminaban los créditos Lily le contaba despreocupadamente a Genzo de sus días en el Instituto de Arte. Cuando la película comenzó, recién le cayó el veinte al portero que una película titulada "_Freddie vs Jason_" no trataba precisamente de boxeo XD y menos con las iniciales escenas sangrientas que se mostraban. Obviamente Lily había elegido la película, y no porque le gustasen ese tipo de películas, aunque tampoco les tenía miedo, la idea sólo era fingir miedo para abrazar al muchacho y encaminarse así hacia una victoria frente a su amiga. Y su oportunidad apareció. En una de las escenas particularmente sangrientas, Lily puso su mano sobre el muslo más cercano del japonés, a quien se le "subió el ánimo" repentinamente XD y se quedó de piedra. Sin quitar la mano, abrazó con la otra el brazo del chico, que pensaba debía parecer foquito en medio de la oscuridad.

Para esa "cita" en especial, Lily no olvidó echar mano de sus técnicas especiales, por lo que se había puesto una blusa rosa de tirantes con un gran escote, de manera que cuando se apretujó contra él, su pechonalidad era perceptible XD, por lo que Genzo comenzó a sudar la gota gorda. Antes que la película acabara, Genzo pidió disculpas a Lily por un momento y corrió al baño a mojarse la cara. Sentía demasiado calor, y eso no estaba nada bien.

-No voy a huir, tampoco pienso perder la apuesta –se dijo decidido, retornando más seguro

Pero la aparente seguridad se esfumó cuando su mirada se topó con las "dos virtudes" de la chica que lo estaba esperando. Al salir de la proyección Lily invitó al muchacho a tomar un café a su casa, ya que tenía cosas qué hacer y no quería distraerse demasiado en un café. Genzo accedió y la llevó en su automóvil, de manera que así también conocería dónde vivía ella.

-Ya lo tengo en el plato –pensó Lily victoriosa- Un poco más y le ganaré a Paola, jaja, tendrá que darme el vestido de Channel que tanto me gusta y que se niega a prestarme...¡Pero momento!

-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó Genzo al notarla tan callada

-No, nada. Olvidé hacer una llamada –marcó un teléfono y habló en español- Deb, necesito que tú y Maki abandonen el depa ahorita mismo

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Deb curiosa- Maki está estudiando y yo quería darme un baño

-Pues que estudie en la biblioteca, que para eso tiene tantos libros, y tú báñate otro momento, no vas a apestar si no te bañas hoy –siguió Lily, fingiendo tranquilidad, mientras Genzo la miraba intrigado- Así que lárguense...

-¿A quién vas a traer? –inquirió su amiga desconfiada

-No te importa, ¿ok?

-Nos iremos, pero te la vamos a cobrar caro

-¿Paola está?

-Nop, fue a recoger unas fotos y hasta ahora no ha vuelto

-Mejor, así cuando regrese le tendré buenas y grandes noticias –murmuró Lily triunfal- Bueno, adiós

-¿Llamada importante? –se atrevió a preguntar el japonés, una vez que ella colgó

-Je, sí, era mi abuelita que está en Oaxaca –contestó Lily sonriendo- Si no le llamo se preocupa

-¿Eres mexicana, cierto?

-Ahá, ¿cómo lo recordaste?

-No tengo muchas amigas extranjeras, es más, no tengo muchas amigas en realidad –confesó el muchacho, dirigiendo el automóvil por una calle aledaña a la avenida principal

-Pues yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos... –murmuró ella melancólica, pero el timbre de su celular la hizo reaccionar- Je, seguro es una amiga mía...

Pero no se trataba de ninguna amiga. Como nunca antes había hecho, era Salvatore quien llamaba.

-¡Chin...! si no contesto va a sospechar o se preocupará –pensó horrorizada- ¡No ahora que todo me estaba saliendo tan bien!

-¿No piensas contestar? –preguntó Genzo

-Eh...sí... –sonrió ella forzadamente, contestando- Este teléfono está desconectado temporalmente, lamentamos las molestias –fingió la voz de una contestadora, repitiendo luego el mismo mensaje en inglés, italiano y español XD

Genzo la vio extrañado, pero era aun peor la cara de Salvatore, ya que de repente le había nacido el impulso de hablar con su novia y la suerte aparentemente no lo acompañaba.

-¿Y por qué fue eso? –preguntó nuevamente Genzo, divertido

-Je, era Paola, mi amiga del otro día. Me gusta gastarle bromas...

Una vez en su departamento Lily lo invitó a pasar y le ofreció asiento en un sillón del living, mientras ella iba a preparar el café ofrecido. Obviamente ella aprovechó para ir a retocarse un poco el maquillaje y ponerse más perfume, de manera que no notó cuando Paola llegó al departamento, tan silenciosamente como sólo ella. Como andaba distraída en las fotografías no reparó en Genzo y se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez allí guardó las fotos en su mesita de noche y decidió ponerse más cómoda para ponerse a estudiar un poco. Se quitó la blusa y antes de acordarse ponerse algo más encima, recordó que sus libros estaban en el living XD

Iba de lo más concentrada en sus pensamientos, que entró al living y no fue sino hasta que volteó que se topó con la mirada sorprendida de Genzo, que sobra decir tenía la cara más roja que anuncio cocacolero XD

-Ah...Genzo... –murmuró boquiabierta

-Ho...hola –balbuceó él paralizado

Entonces ella se percató de sus fachas y cubrió lo que pudo con los libros que traía en las manos. Lily volvió con una bandeja y dos tazas de café, cuando el cuadro que vio la dejó perpleja.

-Paola, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿y así? –preguntó entre dientes, sintiendo algo de coraje interior

-Je, hola mexi –saludó su amiga sonriendo nerviosa- No sabía que habías traído a tu amigo aquí

Sea por la vergüenza que aun sentía el muchacho o sea por el denominativo de "amigo" que tenía cierto tono que no le agradó bastante, rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta sin voltear.

-Este...lo siento Lily, recordé que tenía que hacer algo. No puedo quedarme, pero espero verte pronto, adiós –dijo casi de corrido, saliendo del departamento

-¡Viste lo que hiciste! –explotó Lily fuera de sí, arrojando la bandeja contra el piso, mientras las tazas se hacían añicos- ¡Lo hiciste a propósito, arruinaste mi momento!

-¡Oye, oye, yo no sabía que habías traído a tu reto! –se defendió Paola- ¡Así que no me grites!

-Juega limpio, Paola –amenazó Lily

-Juego limpio, Lily –la remedó su amiga- Así que no me culpes de algo que no fue intencional

Retándose por unos segundos con la mirada, la germano japonesa decidió irse a su habitación y encerrarse allí luego de dar un portazo.

Mientras, en un hotel de alguna parte de la ciudad, Ken se encontraba mirando las fotografías que había tomado con su cámara nueva, reparando en una en particular, que le logró arrancar un suspiro inesperado.

-Esto ya no anda bien –le dijo alguien, sentándose junto a él

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Ken, sin dejar de mirar la imagen

-Ken, retráctate ahora que puedes, antes que sea demasiado tarde –advirtió Kojiro, quitándole la cámara

-Demasiado tarde para qué –devolvió su amigo con fastidio, tomando nuevamente su cámara

-Ella te gusta mucho ¿verdad?

-¿Y qué si fuera así? –preguntó el karate keeper con desinterés, volviendo a fijar la mirada en la imagen inmóvil

-Es todo una apuesta, no lo olvides

-¿Y?

-¿Y? ¡que si se entera, te va a odiar! –explicó Kojiro alarmado

-No tiene por qué enterarse –aseguró Ken, poniéndose de pie- Un día de éstos le pido que sea mi novia, ella acepta, horas después termino con ella argumentando inseguridad emocional y gano la apuesta, nada puede salir mal

-Sí claro, nada –bufó su amigo nada convencido

-No seas pesimista, ella me gusta, pero nada más –aseveró el karate keeper con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, mientras Kojiro lo miraba como reprendiéndolo

Por su parte (jajaja, cada vez que escribo esto, me da mucha risa, luego explico por qué), Genzo conducía su automóvil, un tanto perturbado. No era por haber visto a Paola sin blusa, porque ella aun llevaba puesto el sostén y no era la primera vez que Genzo miraba a una mujer en ropa interior, sino porque la actitud de Lily había sido demasiado provocativa... Era como si la chica supiera que todo no era más que un juego... No, era una tontería, por supuesto que Lily no sabía que todo era una apuesta... O quizás más bien lo que a Genzo le perturbaba era el hecho de que comenzaba a gustarle la muchacha...

Al día siguiente, Lily estaba aun muy enojada con Paola, así que ni le dirigió la palabra en toda la mañana. Paola, orgullosa como era, tampoco hizo el intento de hablarle. Maki y Deb nada más intercambiaban miradas.

¿Qué pasó ayer?.- preguntó Deb a Lily, queriendo averiguar lo que había pasado.

Nada, que Paola es una tramposa.- gruñó Lily.

Te dije que nada bueno iba a salir de esto.- dijo Deb.- Nada más van a causar que ustedes dos terminen por agarrarse del chongo.

Paola se va a ganar una buena un día de éstos.- gruñó Lily.

Deb suspiró y prefirió cambiar el tema.

Oye, ¿no quieres acompañarme hoy a las aguas termales de Yu-Fui?.- invitó Deb.- Tengo ganas de regalarme un rato. Solo tú y yo, sirve que te relajarás un rato.

De acuerdo.- aceptó Lily.- Me caerá de maravilla.

Y podemos ir a tomarnos un café un rato, antes de ir.

Me parece muy bien.

Maki tenía entrenamiento ese día, así que no estaba en el departamento, y pues Paola se salió sin decirle a nadie a donde iba, así que Deb y Lily pudieron salir sin problemas de que alguien les preguntara a dónde iban. Después de pasarse un rato aquí y allá, vagando, viendo ropa, charlando y tomando café, Lily y Deb se dirigieron a los baños públicos que estaban en las aguas termales de Yu-Fui. Deb notó que Lily no había querido regresar al café en donde conoció a Genzo.

¿Por qué no quieres ir para allá?.- quiso saber Deb.

Porque ya me aburrí.- mintió Lily, cosa que Deb no creyó.

¿No tendrá que ver con tu reto?

Déjame en paz.

Por otra parte, Genzo, Taro, Izawa, Kisugi, Ishizaki, Taki, Kazuki, Sawada, Hyuga y Ken habían decidido por obra de esta coautora que también irían un rato a Yu-Fui. La idea fue de Kisugi y Mamoru, y los demás se metieron en los planes. Los porteros en un principio se habían negado a ir, pero al final sus amigos terminaron por convencerlos. Ken traía cara de baboso (ésa la trae siempre) enamorado y Genzo estaba demasiado serio, aun para él. Izawa le había preguntado muchas veces lo que le pasaba, pero Genzo siempre dijo sentirse bien. La verdad era que Ken pensaba mucho en Paola y Genzo en Lily.

En los baños públicos siempre se encuentran a chicas bellas y semidesnudas.- dijo Kisugi.- No podemos perder esta oportunidad.

¿Olvidas que éstos ya tienen a sus conquistas?.- replicó Taki.

¡Ah! Es cierto. Pero bueno, si nada más van a jugar con ellas, también pueden jugar con otras.- dijo Kisugi, descaradamente.

Entre guerras y bromas de mal gusto, los muchachos entraron para desvestirse y prepararse para entrar a los baños. Deb y Lily por su parte, hacían lo mismo en el vestidor de mujeres.

Uh, me dieron una toalla sucia, ¡qué asco!.- se quejó Lily, mirando la toalla que le habían dado.- Voy a cambiarla.

No te tardes, te espero en los baños.

Lily fue y se peleó con el encargado por al menos unos diez minutos por la incompetencia de no tener toallas limpias y el mal estado de los bancos. Después de que Lily recibió cinco toallas limpias, regresó a cambiarse al vestidor. Genzo no soportó el alboroto que estaban armando todos sus amigos, así que se salió del vestidor para esperar a que todos se salieran para desvestirse él. Notó que se paró enfrente de una puerta que se encontraba entreabierta y sin poder resistirse, se asomó a dar un vistazo... Genzo, al ver lo que pasaba adentro, se alejó, muy colorado, pero su curiosidad de hombre lo hicieron regresar... Lily ya se había quitado la blusa y lo demás, y estaba en el proceso de quitarse la ropa de la parte inferior del cuerpo. Genzo sabía que estaba mal, pero de todas maneras no podía dejar de mirar... Lily, sin sospechar que alguien la observaba, se terminó de desvestir y después se cubrió el cuerpo con la toalla.

Estas toallas tapan tanto como una hoja de papel.- gruñó Lily, al darse cuenta de que la toalla apenas y cubría lo que debía cubrir.

Mientras tanto, afuera del vestidor, Genzo babeaba al tiempo que su conciencia lo regañaba por voyerista y por depravado. En ese momento, Lily hizo el intento de salir y Genzo corrió a esconderse. Si lo del cine lo había hecho sudar, la escena que acababa de ver casi lo pusieron al borde del incendio...

¿No vas a entrar, Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Izawa.

Al rato.- respondió Genzo, con voz ronca.

¿Qué te pasa? Tienes cara de que comiste mucho wasabi.

No es nada.

Izawa miró un tanto preocupado a su amigo, pero en eso llegó Kisugi y le arrancó la toalla, motivo por el cual Mamoru tuvo que salir corriendo tras él. Genzo aprovechó a que el vestidor quedó vacío y entró a desvestirse, aunque por un momento consideró el mejor marcharse, ya que si Lily se encontraba ahí... Mejor correr antes que terminar haciendo una locura, aunque una parte de Genzo sí lo deseaba...

- Y pensar que no quería venir.- murmuró.

Lily se dirigió a la entrada de los baños, el cual tenía una división hecha por un biombo, la cual había sido quitada por Izawa para cubrir sus partes nobles, por lo que el camino a ambos baños de aguas termales quedó convertido en uno solo. Lily olvidó cuál era el camino al sitio reservado para las mujeres, y se echó un tin marín para tomar una ruta..

Solo espero que no me vaya a meter en el baño de los hombres.- murmuró ella.

Pero no había nadie en el sitio, así que imposible saber si había escogido el baño correcto. Lily se encogió de hombros y se quitó la toalla para entrar al agua...

Ken estaba sentado en un sitio oscuro y apartado. Se había hartado también de los escándalos de sus compañeros y atravesó por debajo del agua un pequeño puente hecho de piedras que no sabía para qué rayos servía, pero que lo condujo a un lugar más tranquilo. Ken se sentó en la oscuridad y cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse. escuchó un sonido de pasos. El portero karateca abrió los ojos en el momento justo y vio cuando Lily se quitaba la toalla y entraba al agua... Wakashimazu se quedó con la boca abierta y trató de decir algo, pero las palabras no le salieron de la boca... Lily entró hasta que el agua le llegó hasta la cintura.

¿Deb?.- habló ella.- ¿Estás por aquí?

Pero solo le respondió el silencio. Lily se encogió de hombros y decidió esperar por un rato. Ken se dio cuenta de que debía salir de ahí cuanto antes, sin que la chica que acababa de entrar desnuda se diera cuenta de que él estaba ahí, pero Ken no pudo ver el puente que había pasado para llegar hasta ahí, y de hecho, fue cuando supo que el dichoso puente dividía los baños de hombres de los de mujeres... Lily notó movimiento por la zona más oscura de los termales y pensó que quizás se trataba de Deb.

Oye, ¿por qué te escondes?.- Lily se dirigió hacia el sitio mencionado.- ¡No seas así!

Ken ni pudo responder cuando Lily llegó y lo jaló por el brazo.

¡Deja de jugar!.- rió ella.- ¡Si serás payasa!

Ken se resistió, pero Lily seguía jalándolo y echándole agua en la cara, incluso le jaló el cabello.

¡Mira esas greñas, ya deberías de hacerte un buen tratamiento especial!.- rió ella.

¡Déjame!.- gritó Ken, cuando Lily lo llevó hacia un sitio en donde había más luz.

Lily gritó, primero al darse cuenta de que se trataba de un hombre la persona a quien ella molestaba, y segundo porque recordó que estaba desnuda... Y tercera... Porque se dio cuenta de que había mucha gente detrás de ellos, observando.

Les dije que era un buen lugar para encontrar hermosas chicas semidesnudas.- comentó Kisugi, echándole un vistazo a Lily.

¡Alguien páseme una toalla!.- gritó Lily, cubriéndose el torso con los brazos.

Kazuki, bien lindo él, le aventó una toalla a Lily, quien se cubrió apresuradamente con ella y salió corriendo del baño. Deb, que también estaba ahí, fue tras ella.

Oye, Wakabayashi, ¿qué no era ésa tu conquista?.- preguntó Ishizaki, divertido.

Pues creo que Wakashimazu ya se la ganó.- comentó Sawada.

Genzo les lanzó a todos una mirada fúrica y se marchó también. Lily se encerró en el vestidor, y Deb prácticamente tuvo que aporrear la puerta para que le abriera.

¿Qué rayos pasó ahí?.- preguntó Deb, atónita.

¿Viste eso?.- Lily se reía a carcajadas.- ¡Por Dios! Nunca había tenido tantas miradas sobre mí.

¿Qué dices?.- Deb casi gritó.- ¡Qué no te dio pena, desvergonzada!

Al principio sí, pero después pensé que muy seguramente la mitad de esos chicos nunca han visto siquiera a una mujer en ropa interior.- respondió Lily, de lo más fresca.

Si serás descarada.- bufó Deb, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Bah, alguien quitó el biombo que separa los baños, no es mi culpa, me confundí.- replicó Lily.

Todos nos confundimos, nadie pudo recordar cuál baño era cual.- bufó Deb, escéptica.- Puro pretexto. Por cierto, tu reto no se veía muy feliz.

¿Mi reto?.- Lily dejó de reírse abruptamente.- ¿Genzo estaba ahí también?

En primera fila y con cara de toro enojado.- asintió Deb.- Como que le dieron celos...

Lily comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa. Debía salir rápidamente detrás de Genzo si quería evitar que la apuesta se le fuera de las manos. Mientras tanto, el mencionado estaba vistiéndose a toda prisa, hecho una furia. No entendió el por qué le había molestado tanto el ver a Ken y a Lily jugueteando en el agua.

Vamos, Genzo, es solo una apuesta.- se dijo a sí mismo.- No tienes por qué ponerte así... Además, tú viste a la apuesta de Wakashimazu en paños menores...

"Sí, pero Ken y Lily estaban desnudos en el agua, es muy diferente", replicó una voz en su mente.

Debió de ser un accidente, no creo que Wakashimazu sea tan idiota como para dejarse ver haciendo cosas malas en un sitio público.- replicó Genzo a sí mismo.

"¡Pero se suponía que Lily era nuestra!", replicó la voz. "¿Por qué no tuvo más cuidado?".

Genzo salió del vestidor justo cuando Lily abría la puerta del vestidor de mujeres. Ambos se vieron a los ojos por un par de segundos y después, acomodándose la gorra, Genzo rompió contacto y se marchó sin decir nada.

¡Genzo, espera!.- pidió Lily, echando a correr tras él.

Deb los vio irse y volvió a suspirar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Paolita querida se dirigió al correo para mandarle una carta a Santana. Le molestaba que Lily tomara esa actitud tan infantil, o sea, ni que ella hubiese querido que el baboso de Genzo la hubiese visto topless. No fue su culpa el no saber que Lily había llevado a su reto al departamento, Paola no estaba jugando sucio, pero Lily era muy terca y sorda cuando se le pegaba la gana. Cuando terminó de entregar la carta, Paola comenzó a caminar al azar y pasó por enfrente de las aguas termales de Yu-Fui. De ahí salieron varios muchachos, entre ellos Ken. Paola sonrió de manera inconsciente y se dirigió hacia él. 

-Hola. Qué gran coincidencia.- sonrió Paola provocativa.   
-Eh... Hola.- Ken se notaba algo tenso.

La germano-japonesa notó que segundos antes de que ella llegara, los amigos de Ken lo estaban molestando por algo y se callaron abruptamente cuando Paola llegó.

-¿Pasa algo?.- quiso saber ella.  
-No.- negó Ken, sonriendo.- No es nada. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Solo paseaba.- Paola se encogió de hombros.- ¿Y tú?   
-Pues había venido a los baños, pero no fue buena idea... .- murmuró Ken.  
-Cómo no.- se burló Kazuki.

Ken lo pateó en la espinilla.

-¿No deseas ir a algún lado a tomar algo?.- invitó Ken.- Será mejor que estar aquí en medio de la calle.  
-Me gustaría.- aceptó Paola, echando la pechonalidad hacia delante.- ¿Vienen tus amigos?  
-No, ellos ya se van.- negó Ken.

Los demás entendieron la indirecta. Comenzaba a hacer frío y pronto se comenzó a notar que Paola no llevaba nada debajo de la blusa... Ken se puso algo nervioso y desvió la mirada del busto de la chica. Los dos caminaban por la calle cuando algún loco ciclista se subió a la banqueta a toda velocidad, amenazando con atropellar a Paola. Ken, con rápidos reflejos, saltó sobre la chica y ambos cayeron sobre un jardín. Del impulso, los dos rodaron un poco aunque al final Paola hizo que siguieran rodando. Después de un rato, los dos se detuvieron, riendo sin aliento.

-¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Ken, quedando sobre ella.  
-Claro.- asintió Paola.- Gracias a ti...

Los dos se miraron por largo rato, sintiendo la cercanía de sus cuerpos, y después de un rato, Paola se le colgó a Ken del cuello y lo besó apasionadamente. Ken, ni tardo ni perezoso, abrazó a Paola, la besó y comenzó a sentir cómo se le levantaba el ánimo XD. Ambos se besaron y movieron sus manos un buen rato, hasta que de repente Paola recordó a Santana y empujó a Ken a un lado.

-¿Qué pasa?.- quiso saber él.  
-Nada.- dijo Paola, levantándose y acomodándose la ropa.- Mejor nos vamos.

Ken, sorprendido, se levantó y echó a andar detrás de la muchacha, sin saber qué había salido mal. 

-Perdóname, yo no... –trató de decir Ken avergonzado  
-No fue culpa tuya, yo no debí... –alegó Paola evitando mirarlo, aun con la mente puesta en el brasileño- No quiero que pienses que soy una cualquiera, porque...  
-Jamás lo creería –aclaró el muchacho rápidamente, poniéndose frente a ella- Y discúlpame tú a mi por no haberme detenido  
-Eres hombre ¿no? –bufó Paola con ironía  
-Sí lo soy, pero no de ese tipo, jamás irrespetaría a una mujer –se defendió Ken algo ofendido  
-Será mejor que me vaya, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y estoy retrasada –mintió Paola, evitando al muchacho  
-¿Volveré a verte? –preguntó él, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo  
-Este...no lo sé, quizá... –murmuró Paola mirándolo apenada, haciendo luego parar un taxi y marchándose  
-Adiós... –susurró el portero, viéndola alejarse

Entre tanto, Genzo había salido como alma que lleva el diablo, caminando sin rumbo fijo mientras esperaba que el coraje se le pasara. Estaba esperando a cruzar la calle mientras el semáforo seguía en verde, cuando alguien lo tomó del brazo.   
-Espera...no te vayas... –murmuró Lily muy agitada por la tremenda maratón que se había visto obligada a hacer para alcanzar al chico  
-Suéltame –exigió Genzo, con un tono tan distante y frío que la mexicana se sorprendió  
-¿Pero qué te pasa? –se quejó Lily sin soltarlo- De paso que me haces correr para explicarte el accidente en los baños y encima me tratas mal  
-No tienes que explicarme nada –espetó el japonés seriamente- Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras   
-¿De hacer...? –murmuró ella confundida, pero de pronto su cara se tornó pícara- No lo puedo creer...  
-Qué   
-¿Estás celoso por mi? –preguntó Lily provocativamente, colocando una mano en una de las mejillas del muchacho  
-Yo no... –trató de alegar Genzo, pero su tono nervioso lo delataba  
-Qué lindo eres –murmuró la joven encantada, mirándolo con cariño (sólo la ciega de Lily podía decir semejante cosa, quizá fueron los vapores de los baños XD)

El portero japonés no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo prendado de los ojos color chocolate derretido de la chica antes de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Lily sabía cómo encenderlo y hacerlo querer más, pero un repentino ataque de conciencia hizo que Genzo se alejara.  
-No... –murmuró él agitado  
-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó ella sorprendida, mordiéndose los labios provocativamente  
-Debo irme –dijo Genzo, cruzando al fin la calle  
-¡Pero Genzo! –gritó Lily desilusionada, viéndolo alejarse 

¿Los Wakabayashi se habían rajado? Pues eso aparentaba, porque ambos habían escapado de su momento candente. Paola, camino a su departamento, pensaba en la reacción que podría tener Carlos si se enteraba de lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero sin dejar de lado completamente los pensamientos que involucraban a Ken. El reto se estaba complicando y nunca antes había pasado algo similar. Jamás se involucró tanto con ningún reto anterior, ya que el tema de los novios era cosa aparte. Mientras, Genzo caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos, creyendo que si no le ponía un alto a la apuesta él podía terminar mal, y más que todo, podía herir a Lily sin quererlo y no podría perdonárselo nunca.

Ken también andaba pensativo, con una mezcla de emociones de exaltación y vergüenza entremezcladas que no podía con ellas. Sentir a Paola junto a él había sido indescriptible y una parte dentro de él deseaba que aquello hubiera continuado sin interrupciones. Antes de volver a su departamento Lily decidió ir a comprar algunos pastelitos para degustar con sus amigas a la hora del té, rememorando el beso que le había dado a Genzo, que la estaba haciendo suspirar de más sin darse cuenta ella de aquello. No faltaría más que un empujoncito para que ella ganara el reto, y si bien anteriormente el reto lo ganaba aquella que tan sólo estara a punto de "hacer caer" al chico en cuestión, ella estaba dispuesta a cambiar las reglas y concretarlo todo, porque Genzo la atraía demasiado.  
-¿Paola? –murmuró Maki sorprendida de ver entrar a su amiga tan callada  
-Ah, Maki... –susurró ella desanimada- No sabía que estabas aquí  
-¿Te pasó algo? Traes una cara...  
-¡Soy una desgraciada! –se lamentó la Wakabayashi, arrojándose sobre el sillón, cubriéndose la cara con las manos  
-¿Y cómo te diste cuenta? –replicó su amiga sarcástica   
-Es en serio –aclaró Paola algo triste- No sé cómo le hago esto a Carlos, pero no puedo evitarlo...  
-Claro que puedes, desiste –aconsejó Maki seriamente  
-¡No puedo! Tengo que ganar...  
-Vas a lastimarte, lastimar a Carlos si se entera y también a ese muchacho que escogiste como tu reto  
-¿Por qué? Jamás me pasó esto –se lamentó la germano japonesa  
-¿Qué pasó? –inquirió Maki interesada, dejando a un lado el libro que estaba estudiando  
-Casi gano la apuesta y no pude seguir –contó la chica en un hilo de voz, bastante más incrédula al recordarlo- De repente Carlos se me vino a la mente y no pude...pero a la vez quería continuar...  
-¿Continuar con qué? –insistió la otra chica desconfiada

Paola le contó todo lo ocurrido, dejando a la jugadora de softball boquiabierta.  
-¿Lo ibas a hacer en un jardín al aire libre? –se escandalizó Maki  
-Nah, eso sólo lo hace Lily –alegó Paola fastidiada XD- Sino que te diga su ex, Stefan...  
-¿Entonces?   
-Me dejé llevar, eso fue todo...  
-Renuncia Paola, renuncia antes que termine mal...  
-Quizá tengas razón, no sé si podré sostener esto...   
-¡Buenas! –saludó Lily contenta, interrumpiéndolas con su ingreso- Pero miren nada más, ¿acaso le estás contando qué trampitas se te ocurrieron? –ironizó mirando a Paola  
-No soy ninguna tramposa –se defendió Paola de mal humor   
-Díselo Paola –exigió Maki ceñuda  
-¿Decirme qué? –preguntó la mexicana, dejando el paquete de pastelitos sobre la mesa  
-Díselo...   
-Este... –dudó Paola, viendo la sonrisa triunfal e irónica de Lily  
-Anda, qué me tienes que decir  
-Quiero dejar bien en claro que lo de ayer fue un accidente –alegó Paola con soberbia, mientras Maki la miraba con reproche- Jamás se me ocurriría aparecerme en topless frente a tu reto  
-Ah, era eso –bufó Lily con desgano- Entonces sólo me queda decirte que hoy tuve un encontronazo con tu reto, que fue una mera y odiosa casualidad  
-¿De qué hablas? –inquirió Paola desconfiada

Entre risas Lily les contó campante lo ocurrido en los baños, además de percatarse que había dejado a Deb atrás, y sin notarse un poco de vergüenza en ella mientras se comía un pastel relleno de crema.  
-¿Que hiciste qué? –murmuró Paola boquiabierta  
-Eso, que tu reto y varios de sus amigos me vieron en traje de Eva accidentalmente, jaja ¿no es gracioso?  
-Qué tiene de gracioso –la espetó Maki cerrando bruscamente su libro y marchándose a su dormitorio  
-¡Estás jugando sucio! –reclamó Paola enojada, aplastando con su puño el pastelito que Lily le había puesto enfrente   
-No lo hago, al menos no peor que tú –se defendió la otra chica con cierto cinismo- Por cierto que tengo que comunicarte que las reglas van a cambiar  
-¿Y por qué? ¡sólo porque a ti se te dio la regalada gana!  
-Eso y porque así será más interesante –alegó Lily tranquilamente- Además la última vez las cambiaste tú  
-A ver dime, qué surgió en tu brillante mentecita –se burló Paola  
-Gana la que haga caer a su reto y obtenga pruebas de ello –desafió la mexicana  
-Se nota que el tal Genzo te gusta mucho –notó Paola con desplante- O no hubieras cambiado las reglas  
-¿Aceptas o no?

Paola miró a Lily con duda, sabía que por alguna marciana razón la respuesta lógica y sincera habría sido "no", pero lastimosamente su orgullo podía más que su escasa conciencia, aquella en la que se albergaba Santana.  
-Hecho –afirmó Paola- Pero te advierto que te estás arriesgando mucho –añadió, limpiándose la mano con una servilleta y dispuesta a retirarse a su habitación   
-¿Por qué? –indagó Lily curiosa  
-Si te enamoras, pierdes, no lo olvides –recordó la germano japonesa con cierta malicia  
-Quién dijo que me estaba enamorando –se defendió su amiga algo nerviosa, mientras una vocecilla en su mente le decía "mentirosa"- Mejor...¡mejor tú ten cuidado con eso!   
-No tengo por qué –alegó Paola serenamente- Porque te anuncio que en cuanto te gane, me iré a pasar un tiempo a Rio de Janeiro  
-¿Para olvidar todo esto? –se burló Lily  
-No, para recordar por qué estoy con Carlos –contestó la otra chica, marchándose

A la hora de la cena Deb apareció despotricando contra Lily por haberla dejado sola en los baños en medio de esa jauría de pervertidos. Sin embargo su humor negro se disipó cuando la mexicana le contó todo lo acontecido después con Genzo.   
-¿Y no te dijo nada? ¿se fue así sin más? –inquirió Débora sorprendida  
-Ahá, el muy desgraciado se fue sin decirme nada –refunfuñó Lily con cierta decepción  
-Me late que éste no cae tan fácil –alegó su amiga divertida  
-¡Claro que caerá! Porque me gusta mucho... –aseguró la mexicana decidida  
-¿Y Salvatore?  
-Qué con él –se extrañó Lily  
-¿Acaso no te da ni tantita pena?  
-Para serte sincera, no, porque no siento nada por él –contestó la muchacha tranquilamente- Quizá si fuera Stefan  
-Qué si fuera él  
-Me daría un poquito de pena, qué sé yo –añadió Lily encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se servía más jugo- ¿Y las demás? O no piensan cenar  
-Maki sigue estudiando y la germana anda encerrada en su habitación –contó Deb, parándose para servir la cena que Maki ya había preparado antes  
-Méndiga Paola, qué estará planeando –murmuró Lily desconfiada  
-No las entiendo: pelean como enemigas pero se quieren como amigas   
-Paola no es mi enemiga –aclaró su amiga ofendida, recibiendo un plato con guiso- Es mi amiga y la quiero mucho, no por nada acepté desde siempre divertirnos con nuestros retos  
-Pero Lily, cuando discuten lo hacen muy feo, a veces exageran –recordó Deb, sentándose a comer  
-Tenemos el mismo carácter, es todo –alegó Lily, llevándose a la boca una cucharada del guiso- Humm, está bueno...   
-Ahá... 

Mientras, en el hotel donde yacían, digo...donde estaba la mayoría de los jugadores vacacionistas.  
-¿Y Ken? –preguntó Kazuki intrigado, mientras él y Takeshi recorrían un pasillo del hotel  
-No sé, después que se fue con esa chica, no lo vi más –respondió Takeshi

En su dormitorio Ken se hallaba echado boca a arriba mirando el techo, pensando una y otra vez en lo que había pasado con Paola. Desde que había empezado la apuesta nunca pasó por su mente tomarla en serio, hasta ese día, que sintió cierta conexión especial con ella, conexión que no había sentido antes. Se sentó sobre su cama, deslizando lentamente uno de sus dedos por sus labios mientras sonreía complacido al recordar la sensación que le había dejado la muchacha.

Entre tanto Genzo había llegado al departamento que tenía en Tokyo, aun algo avergonzado por el beso que Lily le había dado. Digamos que en parte la vergüenza era porque lo había agarrado desprevenido y por otra, porque debía aceptar que era algo machista y no toleraba la idea de que sea la mujer la que dé el primer paso. Pero sea como sea Lily lo estaba perturbando demasiado, y lo peor era que se le haría más fácil aprender a volar que poder sacar la imagen del rostro y cuerpo de la mexicana de su mente. Aun sabiendo esto no iba a desistir, porque era muy orgulloso como para perder, aunque se tratase sólo de una ridícula apuesta con sus amigos.

Al día siguiente el humor de Paola no mejoró, se notaba demasiado preocupada en algo, tanto que removía insistentemente su taza, que sólo contenía agua hervida.  
-¿Para qué remueves tanto el agua? ¿quieres sacarle espuma? –bromeó Lily de buen humor, abriendo el refrigerador mientras buscaba la leche  
-¿Ah? –reaccionó su amiga- Ah...hola mexi  
-¿Estás enferma? –se preocupó su amiga, poniendo una mano en su frente  
-No, sólo creo merecer vacaciones  
-¿Vacaciones de qué? –se burló Lily- Si no hacemos nada de nada   
-Pronto será nuestra presentación de examen, y el maestro cumplió su amenaza de ponernos de dúo –recordó Paola desganada  
-¿Tanto así te disgusta cantar conmigo?  
-No digas estupideces, que sabes que cantar juntas mientras le cambiamos la letra a las canciones es de lo más divertido –alegó la Wakabayashi con una pequeña sonrisa  
-¿Entonces? No me digas que tu maldita conciencia despertó y no quieres seguir con el reto  
-No –mintió Paola  
-O es que de plano te enamoraste de Santana y lo extrañas mucho –siguió burlándose Lily  
-No lo sé –susurró Paola pensativa, sorprendiendo a su amiga  
-¿Qué dijiste? –interrogó Lily ceñuda  
-¡Que no lo sé! –estalló su amiga- Ayer estuve a punto de ganarte el reto, pero no pude, Carlos se me vino a la mente   
-¿Olvidas que todos son iguales? –insistió la mexicana seriamente- ¡Los hombres te utilizan y te botan! ¿acaso no es hora de tomar la iniciativa?  
-Sí   
-Mira amiga, no te confundas –trató de explicar Lily- Sé que el reto se está haciendo algo más complicadito que otras veces, pero no es insuperable  
-Niégame que a ti el tipo ése te gusta demasiado –bufó Paola aburrida  
-No lo niego, por lo que el ganarte me dará el doble de gusto –sonrió su amiga divertida  
-Ahá...   
-Y si se trata de Carlos, tú misma lo dijiste: cuando este reto acabe, te irás con él a Rio, ¿o no?  
-Pues sí  
-¡Entonces deja ya de amargarte! –resolvió Lily, sirviéndose un vaso de leche  
-¿En serio tendrías relaciones con Genzo? –preguntó Paola escéptica  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Humm...no lo sé, cosas mías –alegó Paola agachando la cabeza, mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa que paralizó a Lily  
-Eh... –enmudeció la mexicana, al descubrir entonces un repentino y gran parecido entre el gesto de su amiga y el de Genzo  
-Oye y... –iba a alegar la germano japonesa, pero se extrañó al ver a su boquiabierta amiga- ¿Qué pasa?   
-Este...nada, nada –respondió Lily, bastante nerviosa- De repente tuve un vacío mental...  
-Qué novedad –se burló su amiga, ganándose un golpe en el hombro

Ambas se alistaron a salir hacia la Academia de Arte, cuando el celular de Paola sonó.  
-¡Apúrate Paola! Maki y Deb ya se fueron –gritó Lily desde la puerta   
-¡Voy! –respondió su amiga, tratando de agarrar su bolso, unos libros, cerrar la puerta y contestar su teléfono- ¿Hola?   
-Pa...¿Paola? –preguntó dudoso su interlocutor  
-Ahá, ¿quién habla, eh? –dijo ella, acomodándolo todo  
-Ken   
-¿Ken? –repitió ella incrédula- Ah...hola  
-Llamaba porque quería decirte que además de insistir con mis disculpas, quiero entregarte algo ¿podemos vernos? –contó el muchacho  
-Ahora no puedo, tengo clase –indicó la muchacha, mientras salía a la calle, donde una impaciente Lily la esperaba y la empujaba para que caminara más rápido  
-¿Puede ser al mediodía?  
-Claro, ¿y dónde?  
-¿En el café de la primera vez? –anunció Ken contento   
-Ok, ahí te veo. Adiós –ella colgó, aun sentía algo de pena el hablar con él, pero una parte de ella se sintió satisfecha


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

En clase, luego de ganarse una regañiza de una maestra por culpa de su imaginación desbordada (Lily y ella le cambiaron la letra a una sacrosanta canción, haciéndola sonar grosera XD), Paola recibió castigo con su amiga por su falta de respeto.

-Por favor Maki –le pedía a su amiga

-Pero Paola, él te esperará a ti

-No puedo ir, si pudiera obvio estaría allí –alegó Paola

-¡Paola! Vamos de una vez –insistía Lily, viendo que la maestra estaba a punto de regresar de la sala de profesores

-Por favor...

-Está bien, pero si no lo reconozco, ni modo –dijo Maki preocupada

Minutos después, despotricando contra su irrespetuosa amiga XD, Maki se hallaba parada afuera del café de la vez en el que sus amigas conocieron a sus retos, esperando a Ken.

-Esa no es Paola –notó Ken, mirando a Maki desde la esquina

-¿Y? Me parece que ésa es una de sus amigas –dijo Kojiro aburrido

-Quizá no quiso venir por lo de ayer –se lamentó el karate keeper

-Y no es para menos...

-Toma –le dijo su amigo, entregándole un sobre- Yo no quiero ir, al fin que a quien quería entregárselas era a Paola –añadió, dispuesto a irse

-¡Qué obsesión la tuya! ¿y por qué tengo que dárselas yo?

-Porque eres mi mejor amigo y porque no dejas de mirarla como si te gustara –alegó Ken triunfal

-Yo no...

-Ve y dáselas, gracias amigo –dijo el portero, alejándose

-Demonios –refunfuñó Kojiro acercándose a Maki- Este...hola

-Ho...hola –dudó la chica, algo nerviosa al ver al tigre japonés

-Eh...¿tú eres amiga de Paola?

-Sí, ¿por qué? –se extrañó Maki, pensando que si él era otro de los retos de su amiga, se ganaría un gran sermón por aprovechada XD

-Ken no pudo venir –mintió Kojiro- Y me pidió que le entregara esto

-¿Ah sí? –dijo la joven, tomando un sobre blanco- Gracias de su parte

-De nada –contestó él, algo nervioso- Bueno, adiós...

-Adiós... –se despidió Maki con un pequeño suspiro- ¿Qué será? –pensó luego curiosa, abriendo el sobre y descubriendo sorprendida algunas fotografías impresas de las que día antes su amiga y Ken se habían tomado- Oh, oh...esto no me está gustando.

Maki miró y remiró las fotos varias veces, y seguía llegando a la conclusión de que tal parecía que su amiga estaba llevando su reto mucho más allá de lo permitido... Distraída, y pensando un poco en el tigre japonés, Maki regresó a la sala en donde Lily y Paola cumplían su castigo.

En serio, no te la puedo creer.- decía Paola.- ¿En serio tendrías relaciones con Genzo?

¿Qué tiene de malo?.- replicaba Lily.

Que sé que eres una calenturienta con riesgo de ser ninfómana.- respondió Paola.- Pero no te creo capaz de perder tu virginidad con Genzo.

¿Qué te hace pensar que soy virgen?.- replicó Lily, inmediatamente.

Ay, por favor, yo sé que no has tenido relaciones con Salvatore, quizás uno que otro arrumaco pero no creo que hayas llegado tan lejos.- contradijo Paola.

¿Y cómo es que estás tan segura?

Porque te conozco, mosco.- contestó Paola.- Así que deja de pretender que realmente vas a terminar por acostarte con Genzo. Por cierto, ¡qué asco!

Bah, seguro que ha de ser mejor que el acostarse con Ken.- gruñó Lily.

Eso no lo sé.- Paola lo pensó por unos momentos.- Pero a diferencia tuya, no es algo que me quite el sueño.

A mí eso no me quita el sueño.- protestó Lily.

Ay, vamos, si de segurito has de imaginarte todas las noches a Genzo bailando desnudo con una pelota de fútbol cubriendo sus pobres partes nobles.

Ya cállate, Paola.- pidió Lily, quien a pesar de todo se puso muy roja.

Ustedes nunca dejan de pelear.- suspiró Maki.- No vino tu conquista, Paola.

¿Ah, no?.- se sorprendió la germano-japonesa.- ¿Y eso por qué?

No lo sé, su amigo no lo aclaró.- Maki se encogió de hombros.

¿Su amigo?

Sí, Kojiro Hyuga.- Maki se puso levemente roja, algo que no pasó desapercibida para sus dos amigas.

Te gusta.- dijo Lily.

¿Qué cosa? Claro que no.- Maki se puso más colorada aun.

Da igual.- Paola se encogió de hombros.- Es soltero, guapo, y un gran jugador.

¿Y por qué no vas y lo conquistas?.- sugirió Maki, algo molesta.

Porque ya estoy ocupada con un reto, ¿lo olvidas?.- contestó Paola, no haciendo caso del tono de Maki.- No puedo con dos a la vez.

Como que eso ya lo dijiste una vez.- comentó Lily.

¿Qué acaso haces conteo de lo que digo o qué?

Ahí van a otra vez.- suspiró Maki.

Y mientras tanto, Genzo en su casa seguía debatiéndose por culpa de Lily. Ya se la había pasado las últimas noches soñando con Lily y en situaciones que eran todo menos decentes. Taro lo miraba pasearse de un lado a otro.

Te está volviendo loco.- comentó él, después de un rato de ver a Genzo pasear.

Me está volviendo loco el que seas tan entrometido.- replicó Genzo, inmediatamente.

Esa chica de veras que te movió duro el tapete.- dijo Taro, sin hacer caso.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo?.- preguntó Genzo, exasperado.- ¡No me la puedo sacar de la cabeza!

Quizás solo sea que ella es diferente a todas las chicas que has conocido.- sugirió Taro.

Vaya que es diferente.- admitió Genzo.- Todas las mujeres con quienes había salido eran unas bobas o demasiado tímidas. Lily es diferente, es directa, es demasiado atrevida...

Y tiene un cuerpo de lujo.- completó Taro.

Genzo lo miró con enojo.

¿Qué quieres?.- Taro se defendió.- No estoy ciego y te recuerdo que también estuve presente en la escena de los baños termales.

Ni me la recuerdes.- Genzo dio un puñetazo en la pared.

¿Celos?.- preguntó Taro, más preocupado que divertido.

¿De qué?.- gruñó Genzo.- ¿De Wakashimazu? Bah, él debe de preocuparse por su propia apuesta.

Esa condenada apuesta.- suspiró Misaki.- ¿Por qué no te das por vencido?

Porque no me rindo tan fácilmente.- respondió Genzo.

Pues si no haces algo, me parece que el que va a terminar cayendo vas a ser tú.- advirtió Taro.

Eso ni en sueños.- protestó Genzo.- No voy a perder la apuesta. Haré que Lily caiga rendida a mis pies, le voy a cambiar el juego.

Taro solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Estás jugando con fuego.- comentó él.

Pero Genzo no le hizo caso. Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Lily. Ella se sorprendió al darse cuenta de quién llamaba y se alejó de Paola y de Maki para contestar.

¿Hola?.- contestó ella.

Lily.- dijo Genzo.- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy por la noche?

¡Ah!.- exclamó Lily.- ¿Ya me perdonaste?

Digamos que quiero limar asperezas y aclarar malentendidos.- respondió Genzo.

Me gusta escuchar eso.- sonrió Lily.- Estoy libre hoy.

Perfecto. Paso por ti a tu casa a las ocho.- dijo Genzo.

¿A dónde iremos?.- quiso saber Lily.

Eso déjamelo a mí, tú solo encárgate de vestirte.- dijo Genzo, y colgó.

Por eso decía que me dijeras a dónde vamos, para saber lo que me voy a poner.- murmuró Lily.

¿Y por qué no vuelves a usar el traje de Eva?.- se mofó Paola.- Así harás caer a tu reto más rápido.

¿Cómo sabes que se trataba de Genzo?.- se sorprendió Lily.

Por la cara de babosa que pusiste al hablar.- dijo Paola.

Lily no le hizo caso. Apenas y tendría el tiempo suficiente al terminar el castigo para llegar a su casa y arreglarse para la cita. Paola no le hizo más fácil la espera, ya que se la pasó haciendo comentarios sobre Salvatore, quizás queriendo despertar en su amiga el mismo remordimiento de conciencia que había tenido ella por Santana. Al llegar al departamento, Lily se duchó con rapidez, se secó el pelo a toda prisa y se puso a buscar como desesperada un atuendo que la hiciera verse sexy y provocativa.

¿Qué me pongo?.- preguntó Lily a Deb, al tiempo que sacaba blusas y más blusas de su clóset.

Me gusta esa blusa.- Deb señaló una blusa rosa de escote alto.

No seas aguada.- gruñó Lily.- Éste es un suéter de invierno y no deja nada a la imaginación.

Precisamente por eso, no deberías de ser tan provocativa.- la regañó Deb.

Mira quién habla.- Lily señaló la escotadísima playera de su amiga.

Yo no tengo novio y no estoy tratando de engañarlo.- protestó Deb.

Ya deja de regañarme, cuando quiera que alguien lo haga le hablaré a mi madre.- replicó Lily.

Deb solo gruñó. Lily encontró entonces, escondidos en el fondo de su armario, una minifalda negra y una blusa negra de tirantes y escotada.

¡Esto es perfecto!.- exclamó Lily, aplaudiendo triunfal.- Genzo se quedará con la boca abierta.

Pero quizás la que se quedaría con la boca abierta sería ella. Muy puntual, a las ocho de la noche Genzo llegó a buscarla. Paola abrió y Genzo agradeció que en esa ocasión ella llevara puesta una blusa.

Ah, eres tú.- gruñó Paola.

¿A quién esperabas?.- preguntó Genzo.- Creo que Wakashimazu anda perdido por ahí.

Gracias, no te pregunté.- gruñó Paola.- Cuando lo haga, respondes.

Qué lindos modales.- bufó Genzo.

¡Lily! ¡Tu amigo está aquí!.- gritó Paola, a grandes voces.

¡Ya voy!.- gritó Lily.- No tardo.

Mejor pásate y siéntate a esperarla.- aconsejó Paola.- Porque te vas a cansar.

A Genzo no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Llevaba con él un ramo de rosas rojas que había comprado para lanzarse con todo. Esa Lily sabría a quién se estaba enfrentando... Lily salió poco después, colgándose de las orejas sus pendientes largos de plata y caminando de manera muy provocativa. Genzo se levantó al verla.

Te ves increíble.- dijo Genzo, con sinceridad, aunque trató de no demostrar demasiado interés.

Tú también te ves muy bien.- reconoció Lily, admirada.

Genzo también iba vestido completamente de negro, y su camisa de vestir estaba desabotonada hasta el segundo o tercer botón. Lily hizo un gran esfuerzo por no quedarse con la boca abierta.

Damas y caballeros, les presento a los Hombres de Negro.- se burló Paola.

Ya nos vamos.- gruñó Lily.- Adiós, Paola.

Hasta pronto.- dijo Genzo.

Que se diviertan.- dijo Paola, con burla.

Genzo esperó a que salieran del departamento para darle las flores a Lily.

Son preciosas.- dijo Lily.- Muchas gracias.

No hay de qué.

Genzo abrió la puerta del auto para que Lily subiera y después él hizo lo propio.

¿A dónde vamos?.- quiso saber Lily.

Que sea sorpresa.- respondió Genzo.

Él encendió el automóvil y arrancó a toda velocidad. Paola los miraba por la ventana.

Tendré que hacer algo sino quiero perder.- murmuró ella, al tiempo que marcaba el número de teléfono de Ken.

Poco después de que Lily y Genzo partieron, un taxi llegó al departamento y un hombre rubio y muy apuesto bajó de él para después tocar el timbre. Deb corrió a abrir, ya que Maki estaba tomando una ducha y Paola estaba hablando por teléfono.

¿Qué se te olvidó?.- preguntó Deb, pensando que se trataba de Lily.- ¡Ah!

Frente a ella se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Stefan Levin.

Buenas noches.- saludó Levin.- ¿Estará la señorita Lily Del Valle?

Eh... .- Deb se quedó paralizada. El hombre era mucho más guapo en persona que en fotografía.- Ella acaba de salir...

¿Va a tardar en volver?.- quiso saber Levin.

Yo creo que sí...

Este... ¿Puedo pasar a esperarla?

Eh... No creo que haya problema...

Deb hizo pasar a Levin a la sala, lamentándose el no haberse puesto algo de maquillaje. Levin la miró de reojo y le contempló el trasero.

¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?.- ofreció Deb.

Un café estaría bien, si no es molestia.- pidió Levin.

En seguida.- Deb se fue a poner la cafetera.

"Ay, Lily, en qué líos te metes", pensó Deb, contemplando a Levin. "Aunque no te culpo, yo también me metería en esta clase de líos".

Paola seguía intentando el comunicarse con Ken, pero sonaba ocupado en unas veces y en otras ocasiones no entraba la llamada. Ken estaba en esos momentos en el gimnasio y la recepción de señal en su celular era pésima. Paola bufó, exasperada.

¿Qué tanto puede hacer este tipo?

En ese momento, el teléfono de ella sonó. Paola contestó pensando en que quizás se podría tratar de Ken.

Llevo un buen rato intentando llamarte, pero marcaba ocupado.- se quejó Paola.

Qué curioso, yo digo lo mismo.- respondió Santana.

¡Carlos!.- Paola dio un respingo.

¿Cómo has estado, Paola?.- preguntó él.

Pues aquí, extrañándote.- Paola esperaba que Carlos no escuchara los latidos de su corazón.- Intentaba llamarte...

Sí, ya me lo dijiste...

Y regresando con Lily y Genzo, éste llevó a la chica a cenar y a bailar a un conocido restaurante, el tan famoso "Pía Carrot". Lily se sentía toda aturullada, ya que Genzo estaba comportándose de una manera en como ella no lo había visto nunca: galante, cautivador, todo un conquistador. Y a pesar de que ella no se dejaba impresionar tan fácilmente, Lily estaba sintiendo que caía en las redes de Genzo.

"Sino me cuido, podría perder algo más importante que esta apuesta", se dijo Lily, a sí misma.

Al final de la cena, Genzo sacó a Lily a bailar. Al principio el baile era movido y los dos se divertían con los giros y piruetas, pero entonces al música cambió a más calmada y Lily hizo el intento de sentarse.

¿Me vas a dejar bailando solo?.- preguntó Genzo, con una sonrisa tan encantadora que Lily no pudo resistirse.

Él tomó a la chica por la cintura y ella le echó los brazos al cuello. Los rostros de ambos quedaron muy cerca, y los corazones de ambos se aceleraron.

"Tranquilo, Wakabayashi", se dijo Genzo a sí mismo. "No vayas a dar un paso en falso".

Los cuerpos de ambos se fueron acercando cada vez más, y Genzo comenzaba a bajar sus manos hacia la zona prohibida, pero Lily le dejó hacer sin reclamarle nada... Y justo cuando los labios de ambos se iban a tocar, la música terminó. Genzo, exasperado, se dio cuenta de que tenía que apresurarse a dar el siguiente paso... Pagó la cuenta y sacó a Lily del restaurante. Ella se sorprendió de que él no se dirigiera a su casa.

¿A dónde me llevas?.- preguntó ella.

Una vez más, deja que sea sorpresa.- respondió él.

Genzo condujo hasta un mirador muy apartado y privado. Él quitó la capota del coche y apagó el auto.

Te traje a contemplar las estrellas.- dijo él, seductor.

Ya veo.- Lily casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

Ambos cuerpos estaban en tensión. Ninguno quería dejarse vencer por el otro.

Hace una linda noche.- comentó Lily.

Ya lo creo que sí.- asintió Genzo.

"Vamos, Lily, acércate". Lily recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de Genzo.

"¡No dejes que ella dé el primer paso!". Genzo rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Lily.

Ella levantó la cabeza, cerró los ojos, entreabrió los labios y se acercó a él. Genzo no iba a permitir que nuevamente Lily diera el primer paso así que, tomándola entre sus brazos, Genzo la besó apasionadamente. Lily respingó al principio por el ímpetu del beso, pero después le echó los brazos al cuello y le correspondió al beso. Ambos se enfrascaron en un buen arrumaco de besos, abrazos y caricias, las manos de Genzo literalmente recorrían el cuerpo de Lily y se metían por debajo de su ropa, al tiempo que sus impacientes labios besaban el cuello y los labios de ella. Lily acariciaba el cabello de Genzo y su espalda musculosa, por debajo de la camisa la cual ella ya había desfajado de los pantalones, y antes de que cada uno supiera lo que estaba pasando, ambos sintieron que las cosas iban aumentando demasiado de tono...

Bruscamente, los dos se separaron, impulsados por la culpabilidad, y se compusieron la ropa.

Mejor te llevo a tu casa.- dijo Genzo, respirando agitadamente.

Estoy de acuerdo.- asintió Lily, agitada también.

Genzo encendió el auto. Eso había estado demasiado cerca...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Mientras todo eso pasaba con los calenturientos...digo, con Genzo y Lily XDD Después de que su amiga y su reto salieron, Paola continuaba en su habitación tratando de excusarse innecesariamente con Santana, como si él supiera que ella mentía.  
-Pero es en serio, si tenía el teléfono ocupado era porque...  
-Porque intentabas comunicarte conmigo –completó el muchacho extrañado- Es la décima vez que me lo dices  
-¡Otro! –refunfuñó Paola- ¿Qué acaso ahora todos se pondrán a contar las veces que repito una frase?  
-Sí, si lo haces 10 veces en menos de dos minutos –devolvió el brasilero  
-Je, puede que tengas razón –murmuró la muchacha dejando su actitud defensiva- Entonces, cambiando de tema, déjame decirte que es en verdad una novedad que me llamaras dos veces seguidas en una semana, es más, la novedad es que llamases   
-¿Novedad por qué?  
-Porque siempre soy yo la que te llama –respondió Paola dolida  
-Perdóname –se disculpó Carlos rápidamente- Es que siempre estoy ocupado y en ocasiones no sé si al llamarte interrumpiré tu sueño o algo importante  
-Si supieras lo que interrumpiste con tu llamada anterior –pensó la chica, recordando a Ken  
-El caso es que te llamo porque estoy listo –anunció Santana  
-¿Listo para qué? –interrogó Paola, alejando de su mente al portero japonés   
-¿Estás en tu departamento?  
-Sí   
-Entonces ve hacia tu computadora y enciéndela –pidió el muchacho

Como si estuviera recibiendo señas para llegar a un tesoro, Paola fue recorriendo el lugar con el celular en mano, siendo vista con extrañeza por Débora, que en esos momentos se hallaba sola tomando un café. La Wakabayashi llegó a su dormitorio, sacó su computadora portátil, la encendió y segundos después apareció el fondo de pantalla, que no era nada más que una fotografía de Carlos.  
-Si Lily viera esto le daría un infarto –pensó Paola pícaramente- Creería que estoy enganchada con él...¿y no lo estoy...cierto?  
-¿Ya la encendiste? –preguntó Carlos al descubrir que ella no decía nada  
-Ahá, ¿pero se puede saber a qué estamos jugando? –preguntó divertida  
-Ya lo verás –contestó él misterioso- Ahora conéctate a internet  
-Ok –y así lo hizo la muchacha  
-Bien, ahora vé al chat –pidió su novio  
-Bien... –accedió Paola, y cuando tuvo iniciada su sesión descubrió entre sus contactos que él estaba conectado y que aparecía un recuadro con una notificación - Pero...  
-Pon "aceptar" –indicó Santana con un tono divertido

En cuanto ella lo hizo, apareció el rostro sonriente del moreno en la pantalla de Paola.  
-¿Puedes verme? –preguntó él acercándose a su web cam- Hice lo que me pediste y busqué una web cam  
-¿Estás solo? –quiso saber ella mirando embobada aquél rostro que hacía meses no veía   
-Algo así. Le pedí el favor a un amigo que tenía computadora y me prestó todo lo necesario –anunció el muchacho sonriendo- Lástima que yo no pueda verte...

Paola no contestó nada, simplemente puso una mano sobre la pantalla y la acarició con cariño, mientras sentía unas arrebatadas lágrimas de arrepentimiento llenar sus ojos.   
-Paola, ¿estás ahí?  
-Ahá, ahá –contestó ella rápidamente, limpiándose las lágrimas- Espera, ahora vengo –pidió emocionada 

Corrió al dormitorio de Maki, aprovechando la ausencia de su amiga, buscó entre sus cajones y consiguió lo que quería. En lo que esperaba, Carlos vio de pronto un recuadro de anuncio y al hacer clic en "aceptar" el anhelado rostro de la germano japonesa se hizo evidente.  
-Hola –saludó Paola sonriendo con cariño, colgando el celular y acomodándose unos audífonos con micrófono  
-Paola... –susurró él, colocando sus manos sobre la pantalla, como si así pudiera lograr sentirla

Mientras tanto, fuera del gimnasio del hotel donde había estado casi toda la tarde, Ken salió con una toalla en el cuello, cansado y dispuesto a darse un baño caliente. Cuando se percató de su celular descubrió que tenía como 5 llamadas perdidas. Extrañado buscó en el registro de llamadas y notó con agrado y cierta desesperación que Paola lo había estado buscando. No lo pensó dos veces y la llamó, pero en esta ocasión era ella quien no respondía.  
-¿Se habrá enojado por insistir tanto? –se preguntó él, apresurándose hacia su habitación

Sin embargo en su dormitorio, pese a escuchar el repique insistente de su celular, la muchacha estaba absorta en el universo color gris que la envolvía cuando miraba a Santana, que la alejaba de todo ruido o presencia que no estuviera en ese momento frente a sus ojos. Ella y Carlos conversaron de varias cosas, banales y otras no tanto, pero ambos confirmaron su deseo de poder verse pronto.  
-Contesta tu teléfono o te van a demandar –bromeó él al escuchar el insistente sonido  
-Nah, déjalo así –pidió ella sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de fijarse quién llamaba  
-Debo irme –dijo él, viendo brevemente hacia la puerta- Pero antes...

Se incorporó y entonces ella se sonrojó un poco cuando la cámara captó el torso y el abdomen desnudos del moreno jugador, pensando que debía hacer mucho calor para estar así (o).  
-Mira –mostró Carlos, mientras acercaba una fotografía- Es la que nos tomamos en el Corcovado  
-Menos mal a ti se te dio bien –bufó Paola aburrida- Las mías salieron todas descabezadas  
-Jajaja, te dije que las estabas tomando mal –rió él con ganas  
-Me gusta verte reír –murmuró ella embobada más para sí   
-Te quiero –susurró él sonriendo  
-Yo... –iba a contestar ella, pero Deb la interrumpió al entrar sin avisar   
-Paola, te están buscando por teléfono y hay una visita ¡así que apúrate! –exclamó su amiga notoriamente nerviosa  
-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –refunfuñó la germano japonesa, al saberse sacada bruscamente de su idilio amoroso por internet XDD  
-¡Apúrate! –repitió Deb, cerrando luego la puerta tras de sí   
-Tengo que irme, quién sabe quién rayos me está llamando –gruñó Paola  
-Yo también debo irme, es hora de entrenar –anunció el chico  
-Te avisaré cuando pueda ir a Rio  
-Bien, si es que antes yo no te doy una sorpresa –alegó él con una pequeña sonrisa 

Ella sonrió y le mandó un beso con los labios, para luego apagar la máquina (cursi --). Al salir iba protestando contra la otra mexicana cuando quedó boquiabierta.   
-¿Stefan?  
-¡Paola! –exclamó él con sorpresa, poniéndose de pie para saludarla- ¡Qué gusto verte!  
-Lo mismo digo –murmuró Paola aun atufada- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Pues estoy en una breve visita a Japón y quise visitar a Lily  
-¿Se conocen? –se entrometió Deb, ciertamente molesta por la interrupción de su amena charla con el bombonazo sueco  
-Conocí a Paola y Lily en unas vacaciones de ellas por Alemania –anunció el muchacho  
-Ahá, estaba visitando a unos tíos –murmuró ella vagamente, sin recordar claramente a qué familiares había visitado aquella vez  
-¿Finalmente encontraron a tu primo? –preguntó Stefan curioso y divertido   
-Naah, pero mejor, ni ganas tenía de volver a ver al niñito odioso ése –dijo Paola con cara de disgusto   
-Paola, el teléfono... –hizo notar su amiga, dándole el auricular  
-Ups, lo siento –dijo ella, tomando el aparato y disponiéndose a hablar- Por cierto, pierdes tu tiempo en esperarla, ella quizá no venga hasta mañana –anunció Paola aburrida, recordando con quién estaba su amiga y pensando que quizá a esa hora ella ya le había ganado el reto, lo que inconscientemente le proveía una extraña sensación de satisfacción  
-¿En serio? –dijo él desilusionado, mientras Deb gruñía más, ya que ella también lo sabía pero no se perdería por nada contemplar a ese rubio un buen rato  
-Ahá –corroboró la Wakabayashi mientras se extrañaba por la mirada de pistola de la mexicana  
-Entonces volveré mañana –anunció el sueco, dirigiéndose a la puerta acompañado por una alicaída Deb- Gracias por todo  
-Por nada –suspiró Deb sonriéndole  
-Hasta mañana –se despidió saliendo  
-Adiós Stefan... –contestó Paola en lo que su amiga suspiraba al verlo marchar- ¿Hola? –contestó al fin  
-¿Paola?   
-Eh...¿Ken? –se sorprendió al descubrir a quién había dejado esperando tanto tiempo XD  
-Este...vi en mi celular que me estabas buscando –comentó el chico algo nervioso  
-¡Ah sí! –recordó ella- Es que...quería agradecerte por las fotografías que me enviaste –inventó sin saber qué más decir  
-No es nada  
-Cómo no –alegó la muchacha- Además quería disculparme por mi actitud de ayer, fui muy tonta al comportarme así  
-¡Claro que no! –corrigió Ken rápidamente- Digo que...estabas en todo tu derecho de incomodarte  
-Quizá exageré un poco... –musitó Paola  
-Quisiera volver a verte –comentó el karate keeper más para sí  
-Eh ¿qué? –balbuceó la germano japonesa sorprendida  
-Que...no sé si mañana podemos vernos –ofreció el chico  
-Bueno, si no me castigan otra vez por "cosas sin importancia", me gustaría –admitió Paola cínicamente XD  
-Entonces mañana te veo en el café de la primera vez –anunció Ken resueltamente  
-Está bien, ¿a las tres te parece bien?  
-A las tres está muy bien  
-Entonces hasta mañana   
-Adiós –se despidió el portero

Al colgar Paola se quedó pensativa, suspirando sin querer.  
-Si hoy Lily pudo lograr ganarme, mañana no habrá tantos inconvenientes con Ken –pensó animada- Así me inventaré una enfermedad tropical, me despediré de él, me perderé algunas clases ¡y me iré a Rio de Janeiro!  
-Gracias por arruinarme el momento –gruñó Deb, que desde hacía rato la miraba con ojos de odio, haciéndola reaccionar  
-¿Cuál momento? –se extrañó su amiga  
-Quería saber más de ese misterioso sueco ¡y tú tenías que espantarlo!   
-Yo no lo espanté –se defendió Paola diplomáticamente- Además no sé qué le ves de misterioso...  
-Él tiene mucho que ver en la vida de Lily ¿no es así? –interrogó entrecerrando los ojos  
-Pregúntale a ella –resolvió la otra chica encogiéndose de hombros y marchándose de regreso a su habitación, creyendo que ese no había sido un mal día después de todo

Cuando el automóvil del ex portero del Nankatsu se estacionó frente a la puerta principal del edificio donde vivía Lily, ya un buen rato luego de la partida de Levin, ni ella ni Genzo se movieron ni dijeron nada por unos incómodos minutos en los cuales el poder de atracción de ambos no dejaba de estar presente (ja! Ni que fueran imanes XDD).   
-Eh...pues fue una linda velada, gracias por todo –llegó a decir Lily antes de poner una mano en la puerta con deseos de escapar de allí pronto  
-Espera –pidió Genzo rápidamente, poniendo sin querer una mano sobre el muslo desnudo de la chica- Oh...perdón –alegó sonrojado quitando su mano inmediatamente  
-Fue un accidente –musitó la chica en un hilo de voz, completamente roja y con el corazón otra vez taquicárdico  
-Lo de hace rato fue... –trató de explicar el portero  
-Lindo –añadió Lily sin atreverse a mirarlo por la vergüenza que aun sentía al recordar  
-Sí –corroboró él algo sorprendido de la palabra usada  
-Je, ¡pero qué tontos somos! –exclamó de pronto ella divertida, golpeándose la frente con una mano- Nos comportamos como dos pubertos que casi experimentan su primera vez por calenturientos –bromeó, sabiendo que por dentro seguía tan nerviosa como hace rato, y que efectivamente habría sido su primera vez  
-Je, creo que sí –dijo Genzo, con una media sonrisa que casi la derrite 

Como respuesta a la hipnosis que la sonrisa de ese chico le producía, Lily se acercó lentamente a él y lo besó esta vez con dulzura, confirmando que al hacerlo una sensación de conformidad invadía su cuerpo, y jamás le había pasado antes. Él, por su parte (XD), la correspondió primero con la misma ternura y luego con algo más de pasión, puso una mano sobre su mejilla y la misma fue bajando conforme seguían en contacto hasta posarse sobre su pecho. Al sentir su mano sobre tan sensible lugar Lily respingó, pero no se separó, no debía mostrarse débil y menos acobardarse. Simplemente se fue alejando con delicadeza de él, esperando que él la soltara antes de que ella terminara por ponerse morada de la vergüenza o lanzarse encima de él, lo que ocurriese primero. Felizmente, aunque no tanto para ella que ya empezaba a animarse y a quedar consigo misma que quería que efectivamente ese hombre sea el primero en su vida, el portero japonés quitó la mano, no con demasiada violencia para no hacer tan evidente su atrevimiento.  
-Me gustas mucho –susurró Genzo  
-Y tú a mi –devolvió ella con una sonrisa   
-Quiero volver a verte –siguió confesando él, sin percatarse que el gran muro de orgullo machista y egolatría con el que había salido de su departamento estaba cayendo frente a una chica  
-Qué te parece mañana –ofreció la mexicana acariciándole una mejilla, igual de atontada que él, olvidando por un segundo todo a su alrededor que no tuviera que ver con el que estaba junto a ella  
-Estará muy bien...  
-Hasta mañana –musitó Lily, dándole un breve beso en los labios y saliendo del automóvil

Genzo bajó la ventanilla, le sonrió, se despidió con un gesto de la mano y luego se fue, dejando a la mexicana suspirando por él.

Cuando la mexicana llegó canturreando a su departamento, se encontró con una nota de Deb "El rubio lindo vino y Paola lo espantó".  
-¿El rubio lindo? –repitió Lily confundida

Vio su reloj y descubrió que casi eran las doce de la noche. Curiosa por la nota, no queriendo despertar a Deb que era bastante remilgosa con eso de los horarios de sueño, decidió ir a ver si Paola dormía, y si era así, la despertaría ¡qué más daba!. Abrió sigilosamente la puerta que tenía un cartel colgado con un "Mantenga su distancia si aprecia su vida" y entró. La escasa luz que proyectaba la pantalla de una computadora le hizo notar que su amiga estaba despierta, sentada sobre su cama, probablemente ocupada en algún trabajo.   
-¿Paola? –murmuró prendiendo la luz central   
-¡Lily! –exclamó ella sorprendida, cerrando con violencia la computadora  
-¿Qué estabas haciendo? –preguntó su amiga divertida acercándose a ella, ya que se percató del detalle  
-Nada, nada –mintió Paola, quien hasta hace segundos había estado viendo como embobada la fotografía de Santana  
-No me mientas –sonrió Lily pícaramente sentándose junto a ella- Si no quieres mostrarme las fotos obscenas que veías, no me las muestres, pero no me mientas  
-El ladrón cree que todos son de su condición –bufó Paola fastidiada  
-¡Oye! –se ofendió la mexicana  
-Jaja, bueno, lo siento –se disculpó la Wakabayashi- ¿Y? Cómo te fue ¿ya me ganaste, cierto? –preguntó interesada, aun más al verla vestida de esa manera  
-Pues aun no –musitó Lily algo decepcionada  
-¿Ah no? –se desilusionó Paola, sus planes de fuga se habían ido al tacho  
-Nop, pero no te apures, que pronto caerá –auguró la mexicana triunfalmente  
-¿Estás segura, cierto? –interrogó la germano japonesa con desconfianza  
-Segura de qué –dijo Lily confundida, tomando las fotografías que su amiga tenía sobre su mesita de noche, y al percatarse que eran de ella y Ken las dejó con un mohín de disgusto  
-¿Vas a entregarle tu primera vez a un hombre sólo por ganarme un reto?  
-¡Oh vamos Paola! No le veo lo malo, de todos modos en cualquier circunstancia la iba a perder –respondió la otra chica fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía  
-No en cualquier circunstancia es igual como perderla por convicción y por amor –meditó Paola con la mirada perdida en un horizonte inexistente  
-¿Tú ya la perdiste, no? –preguntó Lily curiosa, haciendo sonrojar a Paola  
-¡Qué te importa! –se indignó ella haciendo un puchero  
-¡Vamos, dímelo! –pidió su amiga zarandeándola  
-A veces te comportas como una niña chiquita  
-¿Y tú no?  
-¡Ok, suéltame! –exigió zafándose   
-¿Lo hiciste o no? –insistió Lily  
-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? –devolvió Paola  
-No sé, me nació de repente –su amiga se encogió de hombros- Por favor, dímelo... –la miró con ojos de cachorrito   
-Hmpf...sí. Ya, ya te lo dije –gruñó la germano japonesa  
-¿Con quién? –interrogó Lily  
-¿Con quién? –repitió Paola extrañada de la seriedad de su amiga, ya que esperaba una sarta de burlas   
-Ahá, con quién  
-Adivina  
-Con...¿cierto alemán rubio y tan pero tan lindo que hasta duele mirarlo? –propuso Lily con inocencia  
-Jajaja, de dónde sacaste esa descripción, jaja  
-No sé, ¿es la verdad, no?  
-Pues no, no fue con él –admitió Paola cambiando de pronto su rostro por uno que reflejaba tristeza   
-¿Entonces? No me digas que fue con Santana –se sorprendió Lily  
-Sí te digo –confirmó su amiga- Además, por qué la sorpresa  
-Pues porque a él no lo quieres, en cambio...al otro sí  
-Quizá fue por venganza  
-¿Venganza?  
-Por eso te digo que no lo hagas por una estupidez –siguió Paola- Créeme que yo le hubiera entregado todo a...tú ya sabes quién, pero fue cuando me enteré que me había engañado. Yo sabía cuánto deseaba tenerme, pero nunca lo consiguió. Después conocí a muchos cretinos, pero sólo Carlos me hizo desear hacerlo, mucho más cuando el otro cretino se enteró que salía con él. Así que en venganza...me acosté con Santana  
-¿En serio lo hiciste por venganza? –Lily quedó boquiabierta ante tal confesión  
-Ahá...  
-Naaahh...sólo lo dices porque quieres acobardarme y ganar –resolvió Lily luego de unos minutos de silencio- Tú no eres así de cursi  
-Créelo si quieres –Paola se ofendió, apagó la computadora y se acostó- Por favor, apaga la luz al salir   
-Pues te aseguro que no me vas a chantajear emocionalmente –recordó su amiga dirigiéndose a la salida- Voy a ganarte sea como sea  
-Ahá, ya vete  
-Buenas...   
-Adiós...¡ah! Antes que lo olvide, Stefan vino, y quiere verte –anunció la germano japonesa simplemente, dejando a Lily boquiabierta, quien regresó como autómata a su habitación sin poder creer tal noticia


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 

A la mañana siguiente Paola se sentía enferma, así que sus amigas se fueron a clases sin ella. Cerca de las diez recibió una llamada que alegró su día.

-Hola pequeña

-Hola grandote

-Creí que ya no vivías ahí

-Pues ya ves que aquí sigo y seguiré –contestó Paola- ¿Pero cómo estás? O más importante ¿dónde estás?

-Saliendo de la selva en Sudáfrica

-Je, ¿seguro que hiciste bien al abandonar la empresa de tu padre por irte de viajero?

-Mejor decisión no pude tomar –confirmó su interlocutor- Pero dime ¿cómo va todo por allá? ¿sabes algo de mis carceleros?

-No, sabes que hace mucho que no veo a tus padres

-¿Y mis parásitos?

-Jaja, tampoco he visto a tus hermanos –rió Paola de buena gana

-Qué lástima...

-Sí, seguro –se mofó la muchacha

-¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿sigues con ese antipático teutón?

-Cómo se nota que andas más desactualizado que periódico pasado –gruñó ella- Hace mucho que terminamos

-¿Ahora quién es tu víctima?

-¡Touya! Sabes que no me gusta que les digas así a mis novios –se quejó su prima

-¿Y acaso no es cierto? –devolvió él con sorna

-Pues no –se defendió ella bastante picada

-Como sea ¿todo bien?

-Pues sí

-¿Aun no viste a mi parásito más chupasangre?

-Desde que hace tres años fui a buscarlo a Alemania, no

-Cómo estará –musitó su primo pensativo

-Jaja, no me digas que ahora te preocupas más por ese cretino –se burló Paola

-Más me preocuparía volver a verlo –confesó Touya con desprecio- "La joyita de los Wakabayashi" ¡bah! Ya quisiera no verlo por años, así como tú

-Esa suerte no se la cedo a nadie –se jactó la muchacha

-Llamaba porque hace una semana la parásito llamó, aunque hasta ahora no sé cómo me encontró, y me contó que él estaba en Japón

-¿De veras? –aquella confesión inquietó a la germano japonesa

-Ahá, así que ten mucho cuidado de encontrártelo

-Je, si me lo encuentro no sé si lo reconocería –admitió su prima

-Jaja, conociéndote es lo más probable. Pero ten cuidado –le advirtió Touya

El timbre sonó y distrajo a Paola.

-Veo que te buscan –dijo su primo al oír el timbre- No te quito más tiempo

-Espero verte pronto

-No lo sé, de aquí me voy a los Alpes suizos, así que nada es seguro

-Cuídate y mándame chocolates

-Je, lo haré. Adiós pequeñita

-Adiós Touya –se despidió Paola con una pequeña sonrisa

El timbre volvió a sonar.

-¡Rayos! Quién car...ambas es –refunfuñó la chica- ¡Ya voy!

Abrió la puerta y puso cara de desagrado.

-Ah...eres tú

-¿Se puede saber qué te hice para llevarte tan mal conmigo?

-No lo sé, sinceramente no lo sé –confesó Paola- ¿Quieres pasar? Para que al menos no digas que soy grosera

-Sí, gracias –devolvió Genzo entrando, sabiendo que el hacerla rabiar le gustaba mucho sin saber por qué

-¿Mucho sol o qué? –se burló la chica viendo que él no se quitaba la gorra que traía

-Es mi estilo –devolvió el portero, tomando asiento- ¿Y Lily?

-Pues no está, se fue a clases

-¿Y tú?

-Qué te importa –gruñó Paola fastidiada

-¡Qué carácter! Yo solo era cordial –dijo Genzo con sarcasmo

-Cordial o curioso

-De todo un poco...

-¿Te vas a quedar? –interrogó Paola con enfado

-Por qué no –dijo el muchacho, notando que ella rabiaba más

-Ah... –suspiró ella sentándose a su lado- Mira, no te lo tomes a mal, pero hay algo en ti que no me agrada

-Lo mismo digo

-Más valía ser sincera –Paola se encogió de hombros

Ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio. Genzo tenía deseos de irse al no encontrar a la mexicana, pero ese día había despertado de un particular buen humor y no pararía si encontraba una víctima de su humor negro.

-Están chiquitos –comentó Genzo seriamente

-Eh ¿qué? –preguntó Paola curiosa, cuando se percató que el muchacho veía su busto- ¡Qué te pasa, pervertido! No todas tenemos la gran pechonalidad de Lily –se sonrojó ella, cubriéndose el no tan pronunciado escote de su camiseta sin mangas

-¿De qué hablas? –dizque se extrañó él con una media sonrisa malévola- Hablaba de los dibujos que tienes estampados en la camiseta, son los personajes de Dragon Ball Z, pero chiquitos ¿no?(XD)

-Eres insoportable –gruñó Paola, quitándole la gorra- "W", bah, ¿qué rayos es "W"?

-La inicial de mi apellido –reconoció Genzo, tratando de quitársela, pero ella no se dejó

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no sé tu apellido, sólo el de Ken

-¿No que quedamos en no decirlo?

-Cretino, tú me lo dijiste el otro día ¿no recuerdas? –se burló Paola, aun en el afán de no dejarse quitar la gorra

En una de las maniobras "de rescate", Paola terminó echada sobre el sofá y Genzo sobre ella tratando aun de recuperar su gorra.

-Je, esto será divertido –pensó Paola con malicia, tomando al portero por el rostro con ambas manos

-Eh...¿qué haces? –Genzo se puso nervioso y se sonrojó, más cuando se percató de la posición en que estaban

-Así de cerca no eres tan feo –reconoció la muchacha con una media sonrisa a escasos centímetros de su cara

Como respuesta a tal reto el portero japonés sólo atinó a fruncir el ceño, sorprendiendo a Paola: de repente ella recordó unas vacaciones en Shizuoka hace muchísimo tiempo. Estaba jugando, bueno, estaba peleando con su primo por quitarle la gorra cuando él terminó sobre ella gruñendo y exigiendo que se la devuelva mientras ella reía con malicia, y al saberse prontamente derrotada, se echó a llorar alegando que él la había golpeado.

-Ja, ya quítate –pidió Paola nerviosa, alejándolo con un brazo

-¿Qué, te gusta jugar así con todos? –refunfuñó Genzo sonrojado, quitándole la gorra y poniéndose de pie

-Nah, no te iba a violar, no exageres –se burló ella- Por cierto "W", ¿qué significa, eh?

-Ya te dije que es mi apellido

-Genzo ¿"W"?

-Wakabayashi –respondió Genzo simplemente, helando la sangre de la chica, que agradeció estar aun sentada sino se hubiera desplomado

-¿Wa...Wakabayashi? –repitió Paola en un hilo de voz, boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos- ¿Eres Genzo Wakabayashi?

-Ahá, por qué ¿quieres un autógrafo? –se burló su recién reconocido primo XDD

-Eh... ¡claro que no cretino! –estalló Paola parándose- Ahora vete, vete –le dijo empujándolo hacia la puerta

-Pero qué modales...

-Lily llegará más tarde, búscala después –le dijo ella, abriendo la puerta

-Pero si estábamos divirtiéndonos tanto... –alegó Genzo con sarcasmo

-¡Vete! –exigió la chica fuera de sí

-Ok, me voy –dijo el muchacho contrariado, saliendo- Adiós

-Adiós –escupió Paola cerrando la puerta con violencia- No puede ser –musitó con sudor frío recorriendo su cuerpo- Genzo es...es mi primo

Se sentó a analizarlo detenidamente, pronto su rostro de preocupación fue dando paso a una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Así que Genzo es mi primito –se dijo triunfal- ¡Ja! Quién lo diría, y pensar que casi lo beso por fregar ¡yak, qué asco sólo pensarlo!. Obvio esto no lo puede saber nadie. No puedo creer que en un instante de debilidad estuve a punto de salirme del reto: ahora ganarle a Lily y ganarle a Genzo será mucho más divertido que antes. El reto ahora se pone más interesante...

Mientras tanto, en clase, Lily dividía el tiempo que debía ocupar en poner atención pensando en Genzo y en el "lindo rubio". Levin había sido quizás el único "reto" a quien Lily había querido en verdad, sin embargo las cosas no salieron nada bien cuando ella le confesó que todo había sido una apuesta...

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Lily se veía de mal humor, aunque Levin no entendía el por qué si el enojado debía ser él, no ella..._

_Dime que no es cierto.- pidió Stefan.- Dime que lo que Paola me dijo no es verdad..._

_Depende de qué haya sido lo que te dijo.- replicó Lily._

_Me dijo que de verdad todo había sido una apuesta entre tú y ella... _

_Lily no respondió inmediatamente. Ella sabía que Paola no era tan desgraciada como haberle jugado tan sucio, alguna buena razón debió de haber tenido su amiga para decirle a Levin lo de la apuesta, pero en ese momento Lily no lo sabía..._

_¿Te molestaría si fuera cierto?.- preguntó Lily, con algo de cinismo._

_¿Tú que crees?.- Levin estaba a punto de perder la cabeza.- ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si alguien me dijera que mi novia anduvo conmigo solo por una apuesta?_

_Lo entiendo.- respondió Lily, poniéndose de pie.- Y por eso me voy._

_Levin se quedó estupefacto._

_¿Te vas?.- él la detuvo por un brazo.- ¿Así, sin más?_

_¿Qué quieres que te diga?.- preguntó Lily, lacónica.- ¿Qué todo fue una apuesta? Pues sí fue así. Hice una apuesta con Paola para ver cuál de nuestros dos retos caía primero rendido ante nuestros pies._

_¿Retos? ¿Así me llamabas?.- preguntó Levin, dolido._

_Escucha, no quería que las cosas fueran así... .- murmuró Lily, desviando la mirada._

_¿Entonces cómo esperabas que fuera?.- Levin ya estaba fúrico.- ¿Qué tú consiguieras enamorarme y dejarme cuando te cansaras de mí sin que yo tuviera que decir nada?_

_No.- Lily estaba a punto de llorar.- No quería que te enamoraras de mí... Ni tampoco yo quería enamorarme de ti..._

_Y sin pensarlo, la mexicana se le dejó ir al sueco y lo besó con intensidad. Levin abrazó a Lily y se fundió en ese beso, pero ella se separó de él con violencia._

_No lo creas, yo ya tuve mi castigo.- Lily ya estaba llorando.- Por favor, olvídate de mí y no me busques nunca más..._

_Levin la dejó marcharse, más que nada porque estaba aun muy dolido..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Lily suspiró. Ella nunca esperó el volver a ver a Levin, estaba segura de que él la odiaba y que haría hasta lo imposible por olvidarse de ella, Lily no entendía el por qué el sueco había regresado a buscarla... Le costó muchísimo trabajo el sacar al sueco de su mente, pero al fin lo había conseguido. Por cierto que Lily nunca le preguntó a Paola el por qué le había dicho a Levin lo de la apuesta, ni tampoco Paola había intentado aclararlo, pero la mexicana estaba segura de que no había sido un acto hecho de mala fe. Tan segura estaba de eso que ellas aun seguían siendo amigas, y a pesar del carácter vengativo de Lily, la mexicana nunca intentó devolver el golpe.

Señorita Del Valle, ¿nos puede decir qué es más interesante que el poner atención a la clase?.- preguntó la profesora.

Nada, profesora.- respondió Lily, mirando fijamente a la mujer.

Bien, entonces espero que ponga atención a lo que digo a partir de ahora.

Sí, claro. Y en ese momento, la mente de Lily comenzó a divagar hacia Genzo. Recordó la escena de la noche anterior. Cierto era que ella ya había tenido algunos fajecillos y manoseos con Levin y Salvatore, pero no había llegado tan lejos con ellos como lo había hecho con Genzo. El portero había conseguido meterle la mano por debajo de la ropa, incluso por debajo de la interior... Lily aun respingaba y se ruborizaba al recordar las caricias que Genzo hizo sobre sus senos...

Te has puesto más colorada que un jitomate.- murmuró Deb a su oído.- ¿En qué estás pensando?

En nada.- respondió Lily, rápidamente.

Y por segunda vez, Lily temió perder la apuesta. Ya una vez lo había hecho con Levin, aunque en esa ocasión Paola no cobró la apuesta, quizás por culpa, pero en ésta las cosas podrían ser muy diferentes...

"No me estoy enamorando de Genzo", se repitió Lily varias veces, a sí misma. "Es muy atractivo, eso es cierto, y es tremendamente bueno besando y acariciando, eso también es cierto, pero nada más".

Y sin embargo, Lily estaba segura de que, si llegaba a darse la oportunidad, ella le entregaría su virginidad al portero.

Por su parte (jajajaja), Genzo también se quedó pensando en que Paola de pronto se le hizo muy familiar, pero no supo de dónde. Sobre todo por su fruncir de cejas, estaba seguro de que en algún momento ya se había burlado de alguien por ese motivo...

¿Pero de dónde la conozco?.- se preguntaba Genzo.- ¿De dónde?

Era extraño, pero era como si una vena familiar pretendiera hacer su aparición. "Pero eso es imposible a menos que Paola sea mi hermana no reconocida...".

¿Qué te pasa, Wakabayashi?.- le preguntó Ken en esos momentos.- ¿Ya estás pensando en cómo vas a pagarle la apuesta a Misaki?

En tus sueños, Wakashimazu.- replicó Genzo.- Mejor ve tú pensando en cómo vas a hacerle, porque estoy muy cerca de hacer caer a mi chica.

¿En serio?.- Ken se soltó a reír.- ¿Hablas de esa chica que se me ofreció en los baños termales?

Ante tal pregunta, Genzo dio un puñetazo en la pared.

Eso fue un accidente, tú mismo lo dijiste.- dijo Genzo, con tono duro.

¿En serio crees que fue un accidente?.- lo provocó Ken.- Yo vi a esa chica muy entusiasmada jugando conmigo en los baños, quién sabe qué hubiera pasado si ustedes no hubieran llegado...

Por supuesto, Ken solo estaba de bocón, ya que la escena de los baños había sido muy bochornosa para él. Pero Genzo, invadido por los celos, se tragó el anzuelo.

Lily no hubiera caído contigo, no eres su tipo.- Genzo miró con enojo a Ken.

¿Por qué te preocupa tanto eso?.- cuestionó Ken.- Solo es una apuesta. O al menos que ya estés enamorándote de ella, y mira que no te culparía, tiene un cuerpo fabuloso.

"Mantén la calma, Genzo", dijo una voz a la mente del portero. "Quiere hacerte enojar, no permitas que lo consiga".

Por supuesto que no.- respondió Genzo, petulante.- Esa muchacha solo es un reto, nada más. Aunque por lo menos ella está a punto de caer conmigo, no como tu chica, que tan aburrida ha de estar contigo que intentó besarme hace rato.

¿Qué?.- a Ken no le hizo gracia escuchar esto.- No es posible.

¿Qué no? Fui a buscar a Lily y no la encontré, de manera que Paola me atendió. Y mira que estuve a un tris de besarla.- Genzo se acomodó la gorra con autosuficiencia.

Por supuesto, Genzo estaba fanfarroneando. Cierto era que había estado a punto de besar a Paola, pero al final no lo habría hecho, si ella no se hubiera quitado, lo habría hecho él.

Solo pretendes hacerme dudar de lo que Paola siente por mí.- comentó Ken, tratando de controlarse.

Piensa lo que quieras.- replicó Genzo.

Claro que lo pienso.- gruñó Ken.- No podrías conquistar a Paola aunque quisieras. Ni siquiera puedes conquistar a Lily.

¿Estás seguro?.- retó Genzo.

Tan seguro como que en cualquier momento puedo quitártela.- respondió Ken.

Solo si yo te dejo.- Genzo estuvo a punto de dejársele ir a Ken.

En esos momentos, Taro apareció para detener una posible pelea.

Ya fue suficiente.- dijo Misaki.- Les dije que esta estúpida apuesta les traería problemas.

No tiene por qué haber problemas si Wakashimazu mantiene sus manos alejadas de mi chica.- replicó Genzo.

¡Ja! No necesito acercar mis manos a Lily, ella solita vendrá a ellas.- se burló Ken.

¡Ya fue suficiente!.- exclamó Taro.

Genzo y Ken se separaron al fin, sin dejar de retarse con la mirada. Taro suspiró. Eso se estaba saliendo de control...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 **

Mientras tanto, Deb esperaba a que Lily saliera de clases. La chica se había quedado para recibir otro regaño por parte de la profesora por ser tan distraída. Maki ya se había desaparecido para sus clases de softball. Deb contemplaba, aburrida, el caer incesante de las hojas cuando un joven se acercó a ella.

Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí?.- preguntó él.

Ah.- Deb respingó.

Se trataba de Levin.

Hola.- dijo él.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aquí estudio.- respondió ella.- Junto con Lily.

Debí de habérmelo imaginado.- rió él.- Y por cierto, ¿en dónde está ella?

Eh... Recibiendo indicaciones de última hora... .- Deb desvió la mirada hacia el salón de clases.

Ya veo... Solo espero que ella tenga deseos de verme... .- comentó Levin.

¿Por qué no habría de tener deseos de verte?.- se sorprendió Deb.- ¿A quién no le gustaría ver a un hombre guapo como tú?

Levin sonrió. Deb se puso colorada al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

No creas que... .- Deb tartamudeó.- No quise decir que... Yo solo...

Está bien, no te preocupes.- rió Stefan.- Gracias por el cumplido.

Y mientras Deb y Levin charlaban y esperaban a Lily, Ken fue al salón de clases en busca de Paola. Le había molestado mucho el que Genzo le hubiese dado a entender que él y Paola hubiesen estado por besarse y quería una explicación.

"¿Y por qué tan interesado por una explicación?", se preguntó Ken. "Después de todo, Paola es solo tu apuesta, ¿lo olvidas?".

Sí, eso lo sé.- gruñó Ken a la voz de su mente.- Pero no puedo perder ante Wakabayashi.

Ken subió las escaleras, al tiempo que una mujer las bajaba. Él no sabía que esa mujer se trataba de la profesora de Lily y Paola. Ken llegó al salón de clases y encontró a Lily sentada en un pupitre, esperando sola.

Hola.- saludó Ken, poniéndose algo colorado al recordar la escena de los baños.

Hola.- respondió Lily, a quien la presencia del karateca no la perturbaba en lo más mínimo.

¿No está Paola aquí?.- preguntó Ken.

No vino a clases hoy, no se sentía bien.- replicó Lily.

Ya veo... ¿Y tú que haces sola aquí?

Esperando a la profesora.- suspiró ella.- Según porque quiere "corregir mi actitud".

Lily se dio cuenta, divertida, de que Ken no podía verla a la cara. Ella vio la oportunidad y la aprovechó.

¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso?.- preguntó Lily, inocentemente.- ¿Te hice algo?

Eh... Pues... .- Ken estaba algo confundido.- ¿No recuerdas...?

¿Qué cosa?.- Lily fingió no recordar.- ¿Hablas de lo ocurrido en los baños termales?

Eh... Sí... .- Ken comenzó a sentirse acalorado.

¿Y por qué te pones nervioso?.- preguntó Lily.- Si yo no te vi nada indecente...

Pero yo sí.- Ken tragó saliva y procuró no recordar lo ocurrido.

Lily se preguntó qué rayos podría haberle visto Paola a ese sujeto. A la mexicana no le parecía nada guapo, todo lo contrario, además de que tenía una pinta de lavacoches que no podía con ella.

"Qué horror", pensó Lily. "A mí me daría asco el besar a este tipo si fuera Paola, pero en fin...".

Bueno, me voy.- dijo Ken.- Solo venía buscando a Paola y en vista de que no la encontré...

Podrías esperarme e ir conmigo a verla.- propuso Lily.

Eh... Bueno... .- aceptó Ken.- Pero espero afuera...

Ken hizo el intento de salir, pero la puerta se trabó, como siempre lo hacía. Claro, como el portero no estaba acostumbrado, no supo abrirla, así que tuvo que llegar Lily a ayudarlo.

Permíteme.- pidió la mexicana, intentando destrabar con fuerza.

Lily le aplicó demasiada energía al impulso y casi se cae. Ken alcanzó a sostenerla tomándola por la cintura. Ella tomó impulso y se abrazó a él.

¡Ups! Otra vez quedamos muy cerca.- rió Lily.

Eh... .- Ken comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, el rostro de Lily estaba muy cerca...

Y en ese momento, el celular de Lily sonó. Ken y la mexicana se sintieron tremendamente aliviados de poder separarse.

"¡Por poco y la beso!", pensó Ken, sorprendido y avergonzado.

"¡Por poco y lo beso!", pensó Lily, con asco y rechazo.

Ella contestó su teléfono. Se trataba de Salvatore.

¿Hola?.- respondió ella.

Hola, principessa.- saludó Salvatore.- ¿Me has extrañado, preciosa?

Como una loca.- respondió Lily, recordando al instante el agasajo con Genzo.- ¿Cómo estás?

Extrañándote como un loco.- respondió el italiano.- Y tan es así, que iré a verte.

¿Qué cosa?.- gritó Lily, y casi deja caer el teléfono.

Que iré a verte.- repitió Gentile.- ¿Te molesta?

Claro que no.- corrigió Lily, inmediatamente.- Es solo que fue algo sorpresivo...

Lo sé, pero mi equipo irá a jugar un partido amistoso y pues aprovecharé para ir a verte... .- explicó Salvatore.

A Lily se le puso la carne de gallina. Con Levin y Genzo rondando, la presencia de Salvatore no sería nada buena...

Luego que la mexicana colgó estaba más pálida que la cera.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Ken extrañado

-Este...sí, sí, no pasa nada –trató de calmarse la joven- Bueno, ¿nos vamos o qué?

-Sí, vamos –contestó el portero, encogiéndose de hombros

Ya iban de salida cuando Lily tuvo la fortuna de desviar la mirada y toparse con Deb y Levin, que continuaban con su amena charla.

-¡Chin...! –exclamó la joven, agachándose

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –interrogó Ken extrañado al verla agarrarse firmemente a su brazo, espiando que no la vieran

-Tú continúa caminando y no hagas caso –susurró Lily percatándose que no la vieran

Felizmente ni Deb ni Stefan los vieron, así que dos cuadras más allá de su Instituto, Lily retomó la compostura, soltando a Ken.

-Eres muy extraña ¿lo sabías? –comentó el japonés desenfocado

-Bueno, a veces sí –admitió la chica con cinismo- Pero así me quieren...

Al notar que se había tardado, Deb y Levin fueron hasta el aula donde se suponía estaba Lily recibiendo el sermón respectivo, pero al entrar notaron que ya no había nadie.

-¡Méndiga! Se fue sin avisar –protestó Débora haciendo un puchero

-Tal parece que efectivamente, no me quiere ver –comentó el sueco con una amarga sonrisa

-No te pongas así –le pidió la chica- Seguro se le presentó algo y tuvo que irse

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Claro! Sabes que ella es algo despistada, así que debió olvidar algo y salió corriendo –continuó Deb con una sonrisa- Además no sería la primera vez que me deja plantada –añadió fastidiada

-Creo entonces que esta vez somos dos los plantados –sonrió Levin- Así que ¿me dejas invitarte un jugo o algo así, mientras nos lamentamos por nuestra reciente formada "Sociedad de los Plantados por Lily"?

-Eh...por supuesto –respondió la mexicana, encantada de la vida, marchándose con él

Mientras tanto, en su departamento, Paola revolvía aburrida una olla de salsa que estaba en la hornilla.

-Veamos...ya está la salsa, la pasta también, de hecho no haré sopa –dijo con un mohín de asco- Así que sólo falta el postre, pero ¿qué puedo hacer?

Aquel día era el turno de la germano japonesa para cocinar el almuerzo, y dado que se había quedado en casa, pues tenía más tiempo, aunque claro no lo aprovechó recordando divertida las maldades que le había hecho a Genzo cuando eran niños.

-Ya sé –se dijo apagando el fuego- Voy a comprar helado, mínimamente esas méndigas tendrán que agradecérmelo...

Lily y Ken seguían caminando hasta que se detuvieron frente a una florería.

-Y ahora tú, por qué no avanzas –interrogó Lily curiosa al ver que el japonés no se movía

-Espérame un momento –pidió Ken algo sonrojado entrando en la tienda y luego saliendo con un par de rosas blancas

-Me cae que se pasa de cursi –pensó la mexicana con fastidio

-Ahora sí, continuemos –pidió el muchacho avergonzado, siguiendo con su camino

-¿Me piensas llevar caminando hasta mi departamento? De paso que amablemente me ofrezco a llevarte con Paola –dramatizó Lily

-Está bien –gruñó Ken- Tomemos un taxi

-Buena idea –sonrió la chica, contenta de no tener que caminar más

Cuando estuvieron cerca de su departamento Lily pidió que el taxi se detuviera.

-¿Pero qué haces? –se extrañó Ken- ¿No que irías conmigo?

-No, no sería adecuado –determinó la joven saliendo del automóvil- Paola pensará que me traigo algo contigo si nos ve llegar juntos. Así que aquí me quedo, las dos cuadras que faltan las recorreré a pie

-¿Segura? –preguntó el portero asomándose a la ventanilla abierta

-Claro, igual gracias ¿eh? –tuvo que decir Lily para que no dijeran que era grosera, ya que después de todo el japonés le había pagado el taxi y le ahorró unos minutos de fatigosa caminata

-Qué rara es –pensó Ken, pidiéndole al taxista que continuase

Ken bajó del taxi luego de bajar, iba a tocar el timbre del intercomunicador pero desvió la mirada y notó que media cuadra más allá estaba precisamente Paola, tratando de evitar a un trío de tipos insoportables.

-Vamos mamacita, ¿no quieres que te acompañemos a casa? –preguntó uno sin dejar de verla con lascivia

-Verás que no te arrepentirás –acotó otro con cara de pervertido

-Ya les dije que no tengo tiempo para perder con crápulas como ustedes, así que déjenme en paz –exigió Paola a punto de perder la paciencia

-No te hagas de rogar, extranjera –insistió un tercero tomándola del brazo- Déjanos demostrarte lo buenos que somos los japoneses...

-¡Suéltenme! –gritó la chica enojada y asqueada, tratando de zafarse

-Será mejor que la suelten –advirtió alguien con voz fría

-Tú no te metas –increpó uno de los tipos- No es tu asunto

-Sí lo es, ella es mi novia –aseguró Ken con un tono tan convincente que los tipos se quedaron con los ojos como platos

-Aun así, no te hace nada prestárnosla un ratito –dijo cínicamente el más alto de ellos, que aparentemente era el cabecilla y era el que la tenía agarrada

-Ella no es un objeto como para que te expreses así –gruñó Ken frunciendo más el ceño- Así que quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima si no quieres que te fracture la mandíbula

-Ya quisiera verlo –desafió el maleante, soltando a Paola mientras otro de sus compinches la sujetaba de los brazos

El delincuente intentó darle un puñetazo a Ken, pero él lo esquivó con facilidad y le dio un golpe en el abdomen que le sacó el aire, luego de una patada en la cara lo hizo volar hacia la otra vereda, dejando a los otros dos temblando de miedo, por lo que soltaron a Paola y salieron huyendo.

-Gracias –murmuró Paola algo temblorosa, recogiendo la bolsa que había dejado caer

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el muchacho bastante preocupado

-No lo estaría si no te aparecías como enviado por el cielo –dijo ella con una sonrisa más tranquila

-Vine a visitarte y entonces vi cómo te estaban molestando esos tipos

-Si era uno solo, créeme que de una patada en la entrepierna lo hacía escapar –bromeó la chica- Pero esos desgraciados eran tres...

-¿Ibas a alguna parte? –preguntó Ken al ver la bolsa que traía

-No, más bien volvía de comprar algo –respondió Paola- Pero dime ¿quieres pasar?

-Seguro –dijo él, subiendo con ella hasta su departamento

-Toma asiento –ofreció la Wakabayashi una vez en él- ¿Quieres un refresco o quizás un café?

-Un refresco, gracias –contestó Ken, y mientras Paola iba por el pedido se percató que aun tenía las rosas en la mano izquierda, mismas que no habían sufrido daño alguno

-Aquí tienes –dijo Paola, haciéndolo reaccionar, ofreciéndole un vaso

-Eh...toma –dijo él, ofreciéndole tímidamente las rosas

-Ah...eh...gracias –balbuceó la joven, sin notar que se ruborizaba, además que el detalle la había tomado por sorpresa

-No sabía cuáles te gustaban, así que compré las que me gustan a mi –confesó Ken, dando luego un trago largo de su refresco de manera que no tenía que decir más

-Son mis preferidas –admitió Paola buscando un florero para colocar las rosas- Ahora sí, cuéntame –pidió sentándose junto a él- ¿Cómo te animaste a venir? Es más, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? No recuerdo haberte dicho dónde vivía

-¡Rayos! Es cierto –pensó Ken- Este...pues fui a la tienda de fotografías del otro día y allí me facilitaron tu dirección –inventó sonriendo nervioso

-¡Vaya! No sabía que facilitaban así las direcciones de sus clientes –fingió refunfuñar ella, sin tragarse el cuento

-Es que...se los rogué, no sabes cuánto –siguió Ken

-¿Se los rogaste? –preguntó Paola divertida, pensando que su triunfo estaba servido en bandeja de plata- ¿Tantos deseos tenías de verme? –añadió provocativamente acercando su rostro al de él

-Pues... –el japonés no supo qué más decir, estaba nervioso, taquicárdico y el sólo sentir tan cerca de él el rostro de la chica lo ponía peor

-¡Estoy en casa! –gritó de repente Lily, rompiendo el encanto

-Ah...qué bueno –murmuró su amiga fastidiada alejándose de su "reto", mientras Ken fingía que tomaba su refresco muy concentrado

-¡Vaya! No sabía que tenías visita –fingió la mexicana, viendo con curiosidad el tono escarlata del rostro del muchacho- Hola Ken...

-Hola Lily –respondió él aun ruborizado

-¿Ya cocinaste? –preguntó su amiga sonriendo divertida, al deducir lo que probablemente había interrumpido

-Ahá, todo está en la cocina, si quieres sírvete –murmuró Paola de mala gana

-No, esperaré a Deb y Maki –contestó Lily, ampliando su sonrisa al notar el mal humor de su amiga- Bueno, no interrumpo más, me retiro...

Lily se fue a su habitación, sin embargo el ambiente en el estar de aquél departamento no era el mismo.

-Quiero preguntarte algo –dijo Ken mirando su vaso vacío

-De qué –devolvió Paola yendo a poner música

-Es algo sobre Genzo y tú

Paola volteó rápidamente, pensando que quizá él ya sabía de su parentesco. Pero luego de analizarlo por unos segundos respiró más tranquila porque la sola idea era absurda ¿cómo podría saberlo él? Entre tanto Lily, que seguía con ganas de fregar la vida XD, salió silenciosamente de su habitación para espiar lo que estaban haciendo y así interrumpirlos en el momento preciso, aunque resultara de lo más obvio ¿qué le importaba? Lo que pensara Paola al respecto le valía queso, más porque era un duelo contra ella y no permitiría que le ganase. Ya que si ella le ganaba, Lily ya no tendría excusas para tener algo con Genzo, y era evidente que eso era lo que más deseaba. Así que sin vergüenza alguna se puso a curiosear.

-¿Genzo y yo? –se extrañó Paola poniendo cara de que le habían contado una de marcianos

-¿Es cierto que él y tú se besaron? –preguntó Ken a quemarropa mirándola fijamente, mientras Lily ahogaba un grito y se tapaba la boca con ambas manos mientras quedaba con los ojos como platos

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –inquirió la germano japonesa intrigada, suponiendo que ya conocía la respuesta

-Es cierto o no

-No, no es cierto –respondió Paola tranquilamente, modulando el volumen de la música- Estuvimos a punto de, pero no lo hicimos

-¿Y me lo dices así? –preguntó Ken indignado

-¿Y cómo esperabas que te lo diga? –devolvió ella con cinismo, sin notar que desde una esquina recibía una mirada de fuego de Lily que estaba a punto de brincarle para arrancarle los cabellos, ya que su amiga había repetido un encuentro con Genzo

-No sé, parece como si no te importara

-Y no me importa –admitió Paola, contenta interiormente de haber despertado los celos del chico- Genzo ni me gusta, es más, me llevo mal con él. Lo que habría pasado iba a ser un mero accidente

Entonces Ken lo analizó, eso sí era lógico, al fin que Lily y él estuvieron a punto de lo mismo y en las mismas circunstancias accidentales. Claro que lo de Paola no habría sido accidental, pero ella sabía que aunque Genzo habría estado a un solo milímetro de su rostro, ella no lo habría besado, mas por el contrario lo hubiera alejado, porque el sólo pensar tenerlo en semejante contacto le provocaba repulsión, aun antes de que supiera que era su primo, lo que incrementaba la aversión.

Lily, furiosa, regresó a su habitación en silencio y allí echó tremendo grito de coraje.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga? –inquirió Ken asustado por el grito

-Seguro se quedó sin dinero –inventó Paola, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa

En ese momento su celular sonó y ella se alejó un poco.

-¿Aló?

-¿Paola?

-¿Leo? –dijo en portugués, con un mal presentimiento- ¿Qué pasó?

-Necesitaba contarte algo, aunque él se opuso –siguió el brasileño con voz quebrada

-¿Qué pasó con Carlos? –preguntó Paola sin importarle que Ken la escuchase

-Tuvo un accidente en el entrenamiento y se rompió los ligamentos de la rodilla ...lo están operando –contó Leo, provocando que Paola sienta que todo se hundía a sus pies

-¿Qué? –insistió en un hilo de voz a punto de llorar, logrando que Ken la vea extrañado

-Quería que lo supieras, después de todo eres su novia y él te quiere mucho

-Gra...gracias por llamar –contestó la muchacha aun consternada- Yo...yo veré qué puedo hacer. Si es necesario lo traeré a Japón. Mi padre tiene un amigo traumatólogo muy bueno y sé que aquí estará mejor

-Espero que así sea, sabes que el fútbol es su vida –dijo Leo lastimero

-Lo sé –aseguró la Wakabayashi- Por eso lo haré venir

-Bueno, salió el doctor, veré que dice. Adiós

-Mantenme al tanto –pidió Paola- Adiós

Cuando colgó se quedó pensativa, mientras las lágrimas la traicionaban ¿cuán canalla podía ella comportarse con Santana? Mientras él estaba siendo operado, arriesgando su futuro en lo que le daba razones para vivir, ella trataba de ligarse a alguien más.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ken preocupado

-Este...sí, no te preocupes –mintió Paola limpiándose las lágrimas

-¿Alguna mala noticia?

-Un amigo que se enfermó –alegó ella- Mira, no quiero ser grosera pero debo alistarme para salir y no puedo atenderte

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –se ofreció el japonés con grandes deseos de abrazarla para servirle de algún consuelo

-No, no es necesario –contestó Paola tristemente

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya –anunció Ken dirigiéndose a la puerta- Espero que tu amigo se recupere. Nos vemos

-Gracias. Adiós –se despidió la germano japonesa sin poder sostenerle la mirada de tan duro que le estaba castigando la conciencia


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba, fúrica, Lily salió a su encuentro sin notar su desánimo.  
-¡Es la segunda vez que me la haces Paola! ¡cómo se te ocurre tratar de besar a Genzo! –reclamó enojada- ¡Él es mi reto! ¡MÍO NADA MÁS!  
-Deja de gritar –pidió Paola sin dirigirle mucha importancia, yendo a su dormitorio  
-¿Qué no te bastó alejarme de Stefan? –preguntó Lily dolida, aunque sin la intención de herir a su amiga- ¡Así que deja a Genzo en paz!

Paola volteó sorprendida con la mirada entristecida. Desde aquel día de la ruptura de Levin y Lily ella jamás había tocado el tema, ni siquiera al saber que la Wakabayashi había sido la causante de todo.  
-Levin... –susurró pensativa, recordando lo que había pasado ese día

------------FLASH BACK----------------

Paola caminaba entre las verdes y floridas jardineras de un cementerio de München, abrazando un ramo de claveles blancos. Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio cuando Levin le salió al paso.  
-¡Paola! Qué sorpresa verte aquí  
-Ah...hola Stefan –saludó Paola con una pequeña sonrisa- Pero debo decir que la sorpresa es para mi  
-¿Viniste a visitar a algunos difuntitos? –preguntó el joven sueco mirando con interés los claveles  
-No, vine a declararle mi amor al sepulturero –contestó ella con sarcasmo- ¡Obvio! Vengo a visitar a mi abuelo, ¿y tú? –contó con cierta melancolía  
-Bueno, no vine por tu abuelo –devolvió con ironía  
-Jaja, qué gracioso. Pero dime, ¿qué acaso te gusta pasear por los cementerios? –se extrañó Paola, continuando con su camino junto al rubio jugador  
-Jajaja, pues pasear como pasear, no –contestó Levin- Digamos que en ocasiones siento cierta necesidad de estar en un lugar así   
-¿Por el silencio?  
-No, sino por el hecho de no poder estar en uno, pero allá en Estocolmo –el muchacho suspiró y de pronto su rostro se tornó triste  
-Ah...con Karen  
-Sí –dijo él simplemente, mirándola con cierta sorpresa   
-Lily me contó lo que le pasó, y pues también me enteré cuando ocurrió –explicó la chica- Mi propia madre presentó en Berlín la noticia de la muerte de tu novia  
-Ah...   
-¿Pero no crees que estos lugares no te harán bien? Después de todo ella está muerta –replicó Paola, con una frialdad que ni ella misma esperaba  
-Nunca podré olvidarla, aun después de muerta siento que la sigo amando...  
-¿Y Lily? –preguntó Paola inmediatamente, deteniéndose   
-A ella también la amo. Y admito que nunca creí que otra mujer se ganaría mi corazón –contó Stefan, clavándole a la chica que estaba con él una puñalada dolorosa de culpa  
-¿Estás seguro que la amas?  
-Claro que sí...  
-¿Y tú crees que ella te ama? –insistió Paola mirándolo con pena  
-No es por jactarme, pero estoy seguro –contestó Levin con una sonrisa de satisfacción

El chico siguió con su lento caminar, mientras Paola bajaba la mirada completamente avergonzada y trataba de que su despierta conciencia deje de atormentarla.  
-Tienes razón –dijo de pronto la germano japonesa  
-¿Eh? –el chico pateó una piedrecita y volteó extrañado   
-Lily se enamoró de ti, eso es evidente –admitió la muchacha- Pero...  
-Pero qué –preguntó el rubio, algo en el tono y la mirada de Paola no le estaba dando buena espina  
-Sé que a la hora de la hora para ella será muy duro confesártelo, así que si debes odiar a alguien, ódiame a mi –continuó Paola más para sí misma  
-¿De qué estás hablando? –ahora sí el sueco estaba preocupado- ¿Confesarme qué?  
-Créeme que yo soy la única culpable, he volcado en Lily mi amargura y desprecio por los hombres, obligándola a tener un comportamiento poco digno para satisfacer mi venganza contra alguien que ni vale la pena –explicó Paola apretando fuertemente el conjunto de tallos de los claveles que tenía en las manos- Sé que no tengo perdón, pero al menos a ella debes disculpárselo y escucharla, porque aunque lo ha querido negar, sé que te quiere con toda el alma  
-Paola, no te estoy entendiendo nada –replicó Stefan ceñudo   
-Stefan: Lily y yo hemos iniciado una serie de absurdos retos desde hace un tiempo  
-¿Retos?   
-El reto consiste en fijar un objetivo, enredarlo, lograr que se enamore o entusiasme con nosotras, y luego darle un puntapié e irnos –continuó Paola, cayendo en cuenta recién de lo horroroso de sus actos  
-¿Qué? –preguntó el joven en un hilo de voz, sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a latirle más lento  
-Yo escogí a Vittorino, y ella...  
-Ella me escogió a mi –completó él en un susurro   
-¡Pero todo le salió mal! Por lo menos yo no me ligué de ninguna manera a Ramón, pero ella...Lily se enamoró de ti –repitió Paola tratando de alivianar el asunto- No debió hacerlo, pero lo hizo  
-¿Por qué? –inquirió él con la mirada dolida- ¿Por qué me dices esto?  
-Porque aun tengo conciencia, y no me parece justo que pierdas a Karen y también a Lily –admitió ella- Además no quiero que por culpa mía ustedes interrumpan una relación tan bonita  
-¡¡Llamas relación a esta mentira!! –Levin estalló, una bandada de palomas alzó vuelo por el susto que les provocó el grito  
-Habla con ella, por favor –pidió Paola retomando su marcha- Sé que ella confirmará lo que te dije. Pero por favor, escúchala...

El sueco se quedó perplejo viéndola irse, sin ánimos de alcanzarla y reprocharle su cinismo y crueldad. No tenía fuerzas, y las pocas que le quedaban quería guardarlas para hablar con Lily. Así que la llamó a su celular y le pidió un encuentro lo más antes posible... 

------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK------------------

Aun arrepentida de lo ocurrido hace tanto tiempo, Paola se cambió de ropa y salió del departamento. Debía buscar a su padre para que le facilitase la dirección de su médico amigo. Traería a Carlos Santana a Japón para ayudarlo a recuperarse, aunque eso le costara perder el reto y perder a Ken, de quien no supo en qué momento comenzó a "encariñarse". Él le había dedicado tantos detalles que pocos habían tenido con ella y le producía cierta ternura el notarlo en ocasiones tan tímido como un adolescente enamorado, que sentirse atraída hacia él era inevitable.

En su departamento, enojado por la reprimenda de Taro horas atrás, Genzo se había quedado pensando sobre las aseveraciones de Ken y las suyas propias acerca de las chicas de su apuesta, así que poco a poco se durmió. De repente sintió que la puerta se abría y por ella aparecía Lily acercándose con una provocativa mirada y una coqueta sonrisa, vestida sólo con un camisón de satén rosa con encajes. Ella se subió a su cama y a cuatro patas se aproximaba a él, entonces se apoyó en sus rodillas y lentamente se bajó los tirantes del camisón hasta que el mismo cayó sobre la cama dejándola completamente desnuda. Tomó una de las manos del japonés y la acercó a su pecho, mientras se inclinaba para besarlo apasionadamente, y en eso...Genzo despertó bañado en sudor, con el corazón que le latía a mil por hora, sintiéndose demasiado "acalorado" (por no poner calenturiento XDD); deseando además con toda su alma que aquello no hubiera sido simplemente un sueño.

En su habitación algo similar ocurría con Lily, que se había metido urgentemente a darse una ducha fría luego que se había dormido mientras despotricaba contra Paola y Genzo, soñando un cuadro similar al portero: ella descansando en una de las tinas de los baños termales, sintiendo de pronto que alguien la abrazaba por detrás y le besaba el cuello con pasión, notando entonces que no era otro que Genzo. En su sueño Lily no se echaba para atrás y continuaba con la provocación, despertando una vez que vio cómo al muchacho "se le subía el ánimo" XDD  
-Qué me está pasando –se quejaba Lily mientras apoyaba las manos en la pared de azulejo y el agua fría le erizaba la piel- Jamás había tenido un sueño como ése...no puede ser ¿qué hay en él que me atrae tanto? (sí, qué XDD)

Lily dejó que el agua fría cayera con fuerza sobre ella hasta que consiguió controlarse un poco. Salió del baño y se puso su bata de toalla y salió del baño, justo en el momento en que Deb y Levin entraban al departamento, riendo y charlando. Levin dejó súbitamente de reírse al ver a Lily mojada y con la diminuta bata que dejaba ver sus piernas y se quedó con la boca abierta. Deb no pudo evitarlo y sintió una punzada de celos.

-Ahí la tienes.- musitó Deb.- Semidesnuda, pero ahí la tienes.  
-Hola.- saludó Levin, cuando pudo articular palabra.  
-Hola.- respondió Lily, cerrándose la bata lo más que pudo y odiando a Deb en su interior.- ¿Qué haces aquí?   
-Fui a buscarte a la escuela.- respondió Levin.  
-Y te marchaste sin decirnos adiós.- replicó Deb, enojada.   
-Lo siento, es solo que me topé con alguien y... Se me olvidó que me estabas esperando... .- mintió Lily.  
-Sí, claro, como sea.- gruñó Deb, marchándose y dejando a los jóvenes solos.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Levin quería decir muchas cosas, pero se distraía al ver a Lily semidesnuda. Había pasado el tiempo desde la última vez que la vio y vaya que Lily se había desarrollado muy bien...

-Espera un momento, por favor.- pidió Lily.- Iré a vestirme.   
-No es necesario.- murmuró Levin.  
-¿Perdón?.- preguntó Lily, poniéndose muy roja.  
-No dije nada.- carraspeó Levin y fue a sentarse a la sala.- Te espero.

Lily se metió a su cuarto, pensando en que iba a matar a Deb. Había llevado a Levin al departamento y sin decirle nada, mínimo le hubiera avisado la desgraciada... No sabiendo qué ponerse, Lily eligió unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta de tirantes blanca.

-Bien, ya volví.- Lily fue a sentarse a un lado de Levin, en la sala.- ¿A qué viniste?  
-Lo dices como si te molestara verme.- sonrió Levin.- ¿Tanto me odias?  
-No te odio.- contradijo Lily.- Creo que el que me odiaba eras tú.   
-Nunca te odié.- negó Levin.- Aunque durante mucho tiempo hubiera deseado el nunca haberte conocido.  
-Si viniste para decirme eso, ya puedes irte marchando.- dijo Lily, dolida.  
-Espera, no me dejaste terminar.- pidió Levin.- Deseé eso porque por mucho tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en ti aun sabiendo que jugaste conmigo, y eso me molestaba porque después de Karen, nadie había conseguido provocar ese efecto en mí, excepto tú.  
-No me hables de Karen, por favor.- pidió Lily, sintiéndose chinche.- Sé que soy la peor...  
-Paola me dijo que todo había sido culpa de ella.- comentó Levin.- Ella me dijo que te obligó a aceptar el reto.  
-¿Paola te dijo eso?.- Lily estaba sorprendida.  
-Cuando me lo dijo no le puse mucha atención.- confesó Levin.- Estaba furioso por tu engaño, así que tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que yo pudiera analizar todo lo dicho por ella 

Lily no dijo nada. Le parecía sorprendente, ya que Paola jamás le dijo a ella nada sobre ese asunto. Claro, Lily tampoco le preguntó, pero su amiga bien podía haberle dicho algo...

-De todas maneras, eso no hace menos lo que yo hice.- contestó Lily.- Me comporté de una manera muy cruel, no hay motivos ni justificaciones para lo que hice, mucho menos a alguien como tú, que acababas de perder a la novia a la que tanto amabas...  
-Sé que fue algo cruel y sin motivos.- reconoció Levin.- Pero si tú hubieras sabido lo de Karen antes de aceptar el reto, ¿qué hubieras hecho?  
-Sin dudarlo, le habría dicho a Paola que no aceptaba.- respondió Lily.- O le hubiese pedido que no jugáramos contigo.  
-Lo que significa que no eres una desgraciada.- replicó Levin.   
-De todas maneras, Stefan, me sorprende que estés aquí... .- murmuró Lily.

Levin iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Paola. Los tres jóvenes se miraron y no se pudieron decir ni hola.

-Este... Mejor me voy... .- dijo Paola, después de un rato.  
-Mejor me voy yo.- contradijo Lily, poniéndose de pie y sacando su chamarra de mezclilla del clóset.  
-Voy contigo, solo he venido hasta aquí por ti, no tiene caso quedarme si tú te vas.- añadió Levin.

Débora, que había estado escuchando todo desde el baño, se sintió fatal. Claro, obviamente que a Levin solo le importaba Lily... Ella salió sin decirle nada a Paola y Levin la siguió, sonriéndole a la germano-japonesa a manera de disculpa. Paola cerró la puerta y suspiró.

-Malhaya, nunca se debió de haberme ocurrido esta estúpida idea de los retos.- gruñó ella, lanzando unos cuantos libros de Maki al piso.  
-Oye, deja eso ahí.- Maki salió de su cuarto, muy enojada.- Si te quieres desquitar, hazlo con tus cosas. Además, yo te he dicho miles de veces que esto de los retos es una estupidez.  
-Éste va a ser el último.- dijo Paola.  
-Eso lo has dicho miles de veces.- suspiró Maki.- Quisiera creerte por esta vez...

Paola se fue bufando a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un portazo. 

-¿Por qué serán tan complicadas esas dos?.- gruñó Maki.  
-Es lo mismo que siempre me he preguntado.- suspiró Deb. 

Mientras tanto, Genzo se debatía entre hablarle a Lily y volver a quedarse dormido. El portero se conocía a sí mismo y sabía que era mucho más probable que terminara por hacerle el amor a Lily en sus sueños que en la vida real. Lo malo era que un sueño terminaría, y en la vida real Genzo podría hacer suya a Lily las veces que quisiera... Siempre y cuando consiguiera conquistarla...

-Qué más da, no seas cobarde.- se recriminó Genzo, al tiempo que tomaba el teléfono y marcaba el número de Lily. 

Sin embargo, la llamada siempre se desvió al buzón de voz todas las veces que Genzo intentó llamar.

-Ni modo.- suspiró Genzo, soltando el teléfono en la cama.   
-¿Ni modo qué?.- preguntó Ken, quien en esos momentos entró a la habitación de Taro.- ¿Sigues protestando porque no pudiste besar a Paola?  
-No, no lo decía por eso.- gruñó Genzo.- ¿Y qué haces aquí?  
-Venía preguntarte por tu apuesta. ¿Ya sabes cómo vas a pagarle a Misaki? porque fíjate que yo voy a ganar.- respondió Ken.  
-¿Y a mí qué?.- gruñó Genzo.- Bien por ti, yo he de ganar mi apuesta también.  
-¿Te molesta porque no conseguiste engatusar a Paola?  
-¿Crees que me interesa Paola? Pues te equivocas. Ella no me gusta ni me atrae.  
-¿Entonces por qué ibas a besarla?.- cuestionó Ken.  
-Por seguirle el juego a ella.- respondió Genzo.- Nada más. Créeme que Paola no me interesa.  
-Eso me lo hubieras podido decir antes y me habría evitado muchos problemas.- protestó Ken.  
-Si no hubieras amenazado con quitarme a Lily, no te hubiera yo amenazado con quitarte a Paola.- replicó Genzo.  
-Cada vez me sacas más de onda.- confesó Ken.- Hablas como si Lily ya fuera tu novia.

Genzo no respondió, mejor era cuidarse en lo que decía y no echarse de cabeza. Él se puso su gorra blanca y se acomodó la arrugada ropa.

-¿Vas a buscarla?.- preguntó Ken.  
-Preocúpate de tus asuntos.- contestó Genzo.- Y no por nada, pero preferiría que vinieras otro día a presumirme de lo bien que te va con tu apuesta.

El muchacho salió de la habitación, frunciendo las cejas, al tiempo que Ken notaba que entre él y Paola había un leve parecido... Solo un leve parecido... Ken se marchó preguntándose por qué demonios se parecían esos dos...

Maki salió del departamento, al darse cuenta de que ahí habían dos malhumoradas chicas por culpa del tal Stefan Levin. La chica ya estaba harta de esas estúpidas apuestas que solo causaban problemas... Iba algo distraída, caminando sin rumbo fijo cuando vio que Kojiro Hyuga estaba contemplando unos libros en el escaparate de una librería.

-Ho-hola.- saludó Maki, sin saber de dónde rayos le había salido el valor para hablar.  
-Hola.- sonrió Kojiro al verla.- ¿Vienes a comprar libros?   
-Este... Sí... Una loca me arruinó algunos... .- balbuceó Maki.  
-¿Una loca?.- se sorprendió Kojiro.  
-Eh... Algo así.- rió Maki, pensando en que si Paola se enteraba, la mataría.- ¿Vas a entrar?  
-Creo que sí.- contestó Hyuga.- Busco unos libros para mi hermana.  
-Ah, ¿tienes una hermana?.- preguntó Maki.  
-Sí.- sonrió Hyuga.- Se llama Naoko, y va a cumplir 15 años... No sé que regalarle...  
-Y pensaste que un libro sería una buena idea.- rió Maki.   
-¿No te parece buena idea?  
-Todo depende de lo que le vayas a regalar.  
-Estaba pensando en comprarle algo así como el libro de la Historia del Sóccer.- comentó Kojiro.  
-Deja que yo me encargue... .- pidió Maki, elevando sus ojos al cielo.

Y así, iniciando una plática, Maki y Kojiro entraron a la librería. A los pocos minutos pasaron por la misma acera Lily y Levin. Ella iba caminando a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, casi corría, mientras que Levin solo le mantenía el paso. 

-Tarde que temprano tendremos que hablar.- dijo Levin, después de un rato.  
-No hay nada de qué hablar, Stefan.- replicó Lily.- No puedo borrar con nada lo que te hice, eso no va a cambiar.  
-¿Y si yo hubiera decidido perdonarte?.- preguntó Levin, haciendo que Lily se detuviera bruscamente.  
-¿Qué dijiste?.- preguntó ella, anonadada.  
-Que yo he decidido perdonarte.- repitió Levin.- No me interesa que hayas jugado conmigo, eso ya quedó en el pasado.  
-¿Y por qué tanta generosidad de tu parte?.- cuestionó Lily, algo molesta.- No necesito de tu lástima.  
-No es por lástima, ¿qué no lo entiendes?.- Levin le lanzó esa mirada de cachorrito que muy pocas veces ponía pero que funcionaba.  
-¿Entender qué cosa, Stefan?.- Lily intentaba no caer.

Levin tomó el rostro de Lily entre sus manos e intentó besarla. La mexicana por un momento se dejó llevar, recordando viejos tiempos pero entonces la imagen de Genzo llegó a su mente... Lily se separó bruscamente.

-Lo siento, Stefan.- murmuró ella.- Pero las cosas ya no son lo que eran antes...

El sueco suspiró. Lily se lo estaba dejando demasiado difícil... La mexicana se echó a correr por las calles y en una esquina chocó contra alguien (siempre hago que esta mensa choque). 

-Lo siento.- murmuró Lily, queriendo echar a correr otra vez, pero el muchacho la detuvo por el brazo.  
-Estaba buscándote.- dijo Genzo, sonriendo.- Parece que es cosa del destino...  
-¡Aah!.- exclamó ella.- ¿Me estabas buscando a mí?  
-Sí, tenía ganas de verte.- confesó el portero.- ¿No quieres tomarte un café conmigo?  
-Ahora no, gracias.- negó Lily.- No me siento nada bien...

La mexicana se zafó del portero y salió corriendo otra vez, pero a diferencia del sueco, el japonés no iba a dejarla escapar tan fácilmente...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 **

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?.- preguntó Genzo, siguiéndole el paso.  
-Al fin del mundo.- respondió Lily, sin detenerse.  
-¿Cuál es la prisa?  
-No te importa.  
-¿Ya te enojaste conmigo?  
-No.- negó ella.- En serio, por favor, déjame en paz.

Ambos pasaron entonces enfrente de Yu-Fuin y la chica se decidió a entrar, pensando en que Genzo no querría seguirla hasta ahí dado lo que había pasado con Ken en ese lugar... Y funcionó, por un momento Genzo se quedó afuera, molesto, cosa que Lily aprovechó para entrar a los baños. La chica pagó su cuota, tomó unas toallas y se metió a los baños no sin antes desnudarse a toda prisa. Afortunadamente, ese día sí estaban bien definidos los caminos hacia los baños de mujeres y los de hombres, de manera que no hubo confusiones.

-Y yo que pensé que no me volverían a dejar entrar.- murmuró Lily, divertida.

A esas horas no había nada de gente. La chica se sentó en un banquito de madera y comenzó a lavarse según los rituales que le había enseñado Maki. Lily no sabía que su sueño estaba por hacerse realidad...

Genzo sabía que si lo descubrían iba a irle muy mal, pero el deseo y la tentación fueron más poderosos. Después de un rato de quedarse afuera, Genzo recordó entonces que fue en ese lugar en donde vio a Lily desnuda y se decidió a entrar...

Siguiendo un impulso, una corazonada, Genzo se metió al baño de mujeres, el cual estaba vacío a esas horas excepto por la hermosa chica que estaba bañándose... Lily no lo sintió llegar, tan concentrada como estaba en imaginarse que el agua que le caía eran caricias hechas por Genzo... Ella abrió los ojos hasta que sintió que las caricias se habían materializado en su piel...

-¿Qué?.- Lily se levantó del banco y vio a Genzo desnudo frente a ella.- ¿Qué te pasa, te volviste loco?  
-Sí, pero loco por ti.- murmuró Genzo, con voz seductora.  
-Vete o me pongo a gritar.- pidió Lily, muy nerviosa, sabiendo que al final le fallaría el valor y saldría corriendo.  
-No gritarás.- negó Genzo, acercándose a ella.- Porque sé que lo deseas tanto como yo...

Genzo besó a Lily con pasión. Ésta gimió cuando las manos de él se fueron hasta su pecho y comenzaron a acariciarlo... Los labios del portero fueron bajando por el cuello de ella hasta sus hombros. Él hizo que ella se acostara sobre el suelo, debajo de él. Lily sintió que el "ánimo" de él ya estaba muy, pero muy subido...

-Válgame.- murmuró ella.  
-Relájate.- pidió Genzo, besando a Lily con suavidad en los labios.- Nunca te haría daño... No sé que me hiciste, que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti... Te quiero...  
-Genzo... .- susurró Lily.

Y eso fue todo. Genzo comenzó a besar y a acariciar a la chica, la cual se estremecía y se mordía los labios para no gritar. Lily sentía que estaba emocionándose cada vez más, hasta que hubo un punto en que ya no se pudo controlar... Ella acariciaba la espalda de Genzo y le mordía el cuello. Las caricias de cada uno estaban volviendo loco al otro, los besos eran cada vez más apasionados y los cuerpos desnudos ya sudaban de tanta pasión que amenazaba por desbordarse. Genzo estaba mareado por el deseo, una voz en su interior le pedía detenerse y otra le pedía que continuara...

"Es ahora o nunca", dijo una voz. "Hazla tuya, sabemos que la deseas".

"Podrías arruinarlo todo con ella", advirtió otra voz.

"¿Qué podrías arruinar? Es solo una apuesta".

Lily también estaba perdiendo el control. Una parte de ella quería salir huyendo, pero otra parte de ella le recordó que ya había decidido que Genzo sería el primero, así que ya no opuso más resistencia... Genzo se decidió entonces y tomó a Lily por la cintura, se sentó e hizo que ella se sentara sobre él, penetrándola muy suavemente.

-Eso me duele.- musitó Lily, gimiendo en voz baja.  
-Relájate.- Genzo comenzó a mecerla suavemente.- No te pongas muy tensa... Déjame quererte...

Lily se fue acostumbrando poco a poco, conforme el "amiguito" de él iba entrando en ella, primero lentamente y después con un poco más de rapidez. Genzo la abrazó al tiempo que besaba sus senos, su cuello, su boca, Lily simplemente se dejaba conducir por el camino de emociones que nunca había experimentado pero que le estaban causando mucho placer...

-Te quiero.- murmuró Genzo al oído de ella.- No sé que me hiciste... Oh, Lily...  
-Oh, Gen... .- gimió Lily, suavemente.

El vaivén de las caderas de los dos fue aumentando de intensidad cada vez más hasta que el sexo se convirtió en el acto pasional con el que los dos habían soñado...

Al finalizar, Lily empujó a Genzo para separarse de él. 

-No puedo creer que esto haya pasado.- murmuró.  
-¿Te arrepientes?.- Genzo besó a Lily en los labios.  
-Es solo que... Fue mi primera vez... .- murmuró Lily.  
-Lo sé.- sonrió Genzo.  
-¿Lo sabes?.- se sorprendió ella.  
-Sí, tus labios tienen el sabor de la ternura del primer encuentro.- murmuró Genzo, dándole otro beso.- Ahora sí, después de esto, creo que solo debo pedirte que seas mi novia...

Lily se sintió tremendamente mal. Recordó que todo había sido una apuesta y que había llegado demasiado lejos... Se levantó con brusquedad, se puso la toalla y salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a Genzo atónito y perplejo y experimentando una repentina sensación de culpabilidad... Quizás había llegado demasiado lejos en su búsqueda por ganar la apuesta, pero más que nada, se sentía mal porque se había dado cuenta de que había terminado por enamorarse de Lily...

Y mientras tanto, Paola escuchaba enfurruñada un poco de música en su habitación. La chica aun se sentía culpable por lo de Lily y Levin, pero más que nada porque nunca le dijo a Lily lo ocurrido.

-Qué tontería.- gruñó Paola.- Solo espero que esa babosa no termine por enamorarse de mi primo, aunque al paso al que va... Uhm, sí sería complicado, aunque sería la segunda vez que le pasa y no pienso perdonársela en esta ocasión.

Si Lily se enamoraba de Genzo, Paola no intervendría. Ya suficientes líos había causado ella con Levin, así que no pensaba pasar por eso en una segunda ocasión. Lo que sí, buena época había escogido Levin para ir a buscar a Lily.

-Menos mal, yo no me he enamorado nunca de uno de mis retos.- dijo Paola en voz alta.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se desviaron a la fotografía que se habían tomado Ken y ella y que aun seguía en su escritorio.

-No, de ti no.- gruñó Paola.- Eres tremendamente lindo conmigo y no estás nada mal pero...

(Guácala, qué le ve).

Ken le devolvió la mirada desde la foto. Paola suspiró. 

-Eres solo mi reto. Eso no lo debo olvidar.

Paola tomó la foto y la metió en un libro. Acto seguido, se puso los audífonos y encendió el estéreo a todo volumen.

Cuando Kojiro y Maki salieron de la librería el muchacho llevaba consigo dos grandes bolsas de papel con algo adentro.  
-Sigo sin estar seguro ¿crees que de verdad a mi hermana le guste la colección completa de Harry Potter? –preguntó escéptico  
-¡Claro! Está de moda y además es una buena lectura –aseguró Maki sonriente  
-¿Magia y hechicería? –insistió con cara de "no lo creo"   
-¡Vamos Hyuga! Yo te apuesto que si los lees, a ti también te gustarían  
-Yo paso, prefiero leer artículos deportivos o la Historia del Fútbol –replicó Kojiro  
-Hombre tenías que ser... –murmuró la chica de mala gana   
-¿Qué dijiste?  
-Nada, olvídalo –contestó Maki con una sonrisa- Bien, creo que es hora de irme  
-Ah no, aun no te he agradecido por tu ayuda  
-Je, tampoco es necesario –alegó la joven, bajando la mirada muy ruborizada  
-Te invito a tomar algo –ofreció el chico  
-Eh... –dudó Maki viendo su reloj, tenía que estudiar y no podía perder el tiempo, aunque...- Está bien, pero sólo un ratito ¿eh? –aceptó al fin, entrando en una cafetería cercana, donde mientras esperaban sus órdenes, la jugadora de softball trataba de convencer al tigre japonés de las bondades de leer a J.K. Rowling

Cuando Lily llegó a su departamento estaba como en shock: no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, y menos creía que había llevado ese absurdo reto hasta ese punto.  
-Ah, ya llegaste –murmuró Deb de mala gana al verla entrar- Rato después que saliste Stefan te llamó, quería saber si ya estabas aquí

La otra mexicana ni respondió, porque no escuchó a Deb, y se fue a su habitación.  
-¡De nada! –exclamó su amiga indignada al pasar por delante de la habitación de la pelilarga  
-¿Y ese grito? –preguntó Paola, que salía de su dormitorio colocándose un abrigo  
-Lily llegó y ¡oh novedad! Está de malas –ironizó Deb antes de encerrarse  
-Seguro pasó algo con Levin –pensó Paola mirando la puerta y pasando de largo para salir de su departamento

Abrazada a sus piernas, sentada sobre el piso, Lily lloraba desconsolada sintiéndose la mujer más sucia y baja del planeta. Cuánto deseaba haber podido decirle a Genzo que sí quería ser su novia, porque lo quería y que desde el principio se fijó en él como causa del destino; pero no podía, ésa era una gran mentira, al menos lo último, porque de lo primero estaba más que segura: se había enamorado de él y quería estar a su lado, pero...no podría.

Paola llegó a la avenida, una suave llovizna comenzó a caer mientras también caía la noche. Creyó que salir a caminar un poco la despabilaría un poco, ya que su mente estaba demasiado sobrecargada de ideas, sin razones y sentimientos que analizar. Iba ensimismada cuando de repente se topó con Maki y Kojiro, que caminaban hacia ella enfrascados en una concentrada charla.  
-Hola –saludó Paola con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, sin poder creer que Maki le ganara ¡oh, qué lástima! a su próximo fijado reto  
-Paola –musitaron ambos al unísono, como si los hubieran pillado en algo prohibido- Nosotros...  
-No tienen que darme explicaciones –replicó ella sin dejar de sonreír abiertamente- Por cierto, menos mal que te veo Kojiro ¿podrías decirme cómo encontrar a Ken? –no supo por qué, pero formuló aquella pregunta que hasta a ella la extrañó enormemente  
-Eh, claro –dijo él, anotándole la dirección en un antebrazo  
-Gracias –contestó Paola cubriéndose el antebrazo- Los veo después, que se diviertan –agregó con cierto tono pícaro  
-Gracias –murmuraron otra vez ambos  
-¡Por cierto! –gritó cuando estuvo media cuadra más allá- ¡El departamento está disponible, pueden hacer lo que quieran! –añadió burlona, sabiendo que "pasara lo que pasara", entiéndase aunque un avión cayera en medio departamento, Lily y Deb estaban tan de malas que no saldrían de sus respectivas habitaciones  
-Maldita, qué quiso decir con eso –refunfuñó Maki dentro suyo, apretando los puños mientras su cara y la de Kojiro se ponían tan rojas como un par de tomates recién cosechados- Ni que fuera como ella ¡cínica, desvergonzada!  
-Je, tu amiga es muy ocurrente –comentó Kojiro apenado  
-Sí, por eso a veces me gustaría enterrarla viva –gruñó la chica

Luego de un rato de caminar, Paola se subió a un taxi y se dirigió al hotel donde estaba Ken. El muchacho, echado en su cama mirando el techo, pensaba en la sensación de ahogo que tuvo cuando notó a Paola triste y llorando.  
-Qué me está pasando –se dijo sentándose de pronto- No es más que una apuesta

Entonces el teléfono sonó, era la recepcionista que le informaba que había alguien buscándolo. Fastidiado, pensando que sería algún periodista, anunció que en unos minutos bajaría.  
-Que me espere si quiere –refunfuñó entrando a darse una ducha

Abajo, sentada en uno de los sillones del estar, Paola esperaba a que apareciera Ken, sin poder alejar de su mente el hecho de saber que Santana estaba lesionado.  
-Menos mal hablé con el doctor Muroga –pensó Paola, viendo cómo las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por los grandes ventanales del lugar- Sé que con Carlos aquí, todo irá mejor...  
-Hola –saludó alguien, sentándose junto a ella  
-Ah, hola –contestó ella sin mucho interés  
-¿Tú eres la amiga de Wakashimazu, cierto? –insistió el chico de ojos oscuros  
-Ahá, ¿y tú eres?  
-Mamoru Izawa, mucho gusto –saludó él con una sonrisa  
-¿Eres su amigo? –inquirió Paola, sin poder evitar notar lo atractivo que era aquél chico  
-Algo así –contestó él, analizando que jamás se había establecido algo cercano a la amistad entre él ni ninguno de los chicos del Toho- Pero digamos que soy más cercano a Genzo y los demás  
-¿Wakabayashi? –preguntó la chica interesada  
-Así es, supongo que también lo conoces  
-¿Supones? Y por qué lo supones –se extrañó la germano japonesa  
-Eh...pues... –entonces Mamoru se dio cuenta que acababa de meter la pata, ya que era evidente que lo de la apuesta lo sabían todos...pero todos sus amigos XDD- No sé, es que el otro día lo vi con una chica que dijo que era tu amiga –mintió avergonzado de hacerlo  
-¿Lily? ¿conoces a Lily?  
-Sí, la conozco –admitió él, sonrojándose al recordar a la chica y el desastre en Yu-Fui XDD (oye, suena a Yu-gi ¡oh! XDD)- De hecho, la conocemos todos  
-Ah... –murmuró la joven, evitando reírse por el color de Mamoru, ya que había recordado el encuerado incidente de Lily y más de medio seleccionado japonés  
-Pero dime, ¿estás sola o esperas a alguien? –interrogó el japonés  
-Pues ahorita, como me ves, estoy sola –respondió Paola como si fuera obvio  
-Eso ya lo veo, ¿pero esperas a alguien? –insistió Mamoru, sentándose más cerca de ella  
-Éste ya me vio cara conquista –pensó la Wakabayashi un poco incómoda, pero no por eso menos divertida- Quizás –contestó con una sonrisa provocativa

Takeshi y Kazuki salían del ascensor conversando sobre fútbol (qué novedad ¬¬) y las posibilidades que tenía el equipo de cada uno de coronarse campeón.  
-¡Ups! ¿Ésa no es Paola? –preguntó Takeshi boquiabierto al encontrarla con Mamoru  
-¿La que casi está debajo de Izawa? –dijo Kazuki con sarcasmo- Pues no sé, casi no la veo  
-¡Ve con ellos! ¡chárlales! ¡distráelos! Pero por lo que más quieras ¡sepáralos! –exclamó Sawada, apretando insistentemente el botón del elevador, una vez que se abrió entró y esperó impaciente a subir  
-Ush, y a éste qué bicho le picó –refunfuñó Sorimachi, dirigiéndose campante hacia el dueto- Hola ¿interrumpo algo? –saludó tranquilamente, haciendo que de un brinco Mamoru reaccionara y se alejara un poco  
-Si los buscas, tus amigos no están por aquí –aclaró el ex Nankatsu, estirando los brazos como quien no quiere la cosa y terminando con uno de ellos sobre el respaldo de Paola, que fingía demencia  
-Ya veo –devolvió Kazuki mientras Paola evitaba reírse- Hola, soy Kazuki, creo que no nos presentaron  
-Soy Paola –contestó la muchacha viéndolo detenidamente- Je, me dirás loca, pero me recuerdas a un amigo que tenía en primaria  
-¿Primaria? Ahora que lo dices, yo tenía una amiga parecida a ti –admitió el ex delantero del Toho  
-Sorimachi, creo que apellidaba –analizó la chica  
-Je, entonces creo que sí soy yo –se sorprendió Kazuki, mirando luego a Mamoru algo extrañado- Pero ella apellidaba... –iba a decirlo, pero Paola tosió e hizo un disimulado gesto de silencio con el dedo en la boca  
-¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer? –gruñó Mamoru   
-¿Bromeas? ¡acabo de encontrar una vieja amiga de colegio! –exclamó Kazuki con ganas de fastidiarlo, sentándose al otro lado de Paola- Por cierto, recoge un poco el brazo que tu mano me está dando en la cara –añadió, obligando al otro chico a encoger un poco el brazo (iba a poner "miembro superior", pero dadas las cochambrosas circunstancias de este fic, ¡podía dar pie a malas interpretaciones! XDD)

Entre tanto Takeshi había llegado a toda prisa hasta la habitación de Ken y entró con la tarjeta que él tenía.   
-¡Ken! ¡dónde estás! –gritó alarmado  
-Qué te pasa que vienes tan alterado –respondió Ken saliendo del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura  
-¡Paola! ¡Mamoru! ¡tienes que bajar! –dijo entrecortadamente, agitado por la carrera  
-Espera, espera que no te entendí ¿qué dijiste sobre Paola?  
-Está...abajo...Izawa está con ella... –pudo decir antes de sentir que no podía articular otra palabra más  
-¿Paola está abajo? –preguntó Ken incrédulo zarandeando al pequeño jugador- ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste más antes!

Pero Takeshi sólo pudo encogerse de hombros mientras recuperaba el aliento.  
-¡Demonios! Maldita recepcionista, no me dijo quién me estaba esperando –gruñó el karate keeper mientras se vestía a toda velocidad- ¿Y qué hace Izawa de comedido?

Apretó el botón del elevador casi hasta el punto de romperlo, moviendo inquisitivamente el pie.  
-¿Y dónde te fuiste después? –preguntó Kazuki, ignorando la cara de asesino de Mamoru  
-A Francia, con mi madre –contó Paola, sin tomarse la molestia de espantar el brazo de Mamoru, que ya sin vergüenza lo tenía sobre sus hombros- Luego volví a Alemania y de allí a Japón  
-Eres toda una turista –comentó su viejo amigo  
-¿Eso crees? –preguntó ella con una tierna sonrisa, inclinando un poco la cabeza, provocando que un mechón de su cabello caiga sobre su cara  
-Tienes...un mechón –murmuró Mamoru, acercando una mano al rostro de la chica con el pretexto de retirarle el cabello, aprovechando para acariciarla disimuladamente; mientras Kazuki se sentía violinista  
-Gracias –susurró ella mirándolo fijamente, sin percatarse o quererse percatar que el jugador del Yokohama Marinos había dejado su mano sobre su mejilla

El mediocampista japonés, prendado por los ojos verdes de la chica, se fue acercando a su rostro, mientras Kazuki los veía asombrado, y más que nada indignado por ser ignorado XDD   
-¡Miren! –dijo Kazuki como quien no quiere la cosa, cuando sus labios estuvieron casi en contacto- ¡Es Ken!  
-¿Ken? –preguntó Paola desviando el rostro y logrando así que Mamoru le bese la mejilla- Es cierto...  
-Hola... –saludó Ken agitado por la carrera XD  
-Otro –musitó Mamoru decepcionado y de mala gana, separándose de la Wakabayashi  
-Perdona la tardanza –siguió el karate keeper mientras se recuperaba y le dirigía una disimulada mirada de odio a Izawa- Estaba en la ducha y no pude apresurarme más  
-Se nota, aun tienes el cabello mojado –notó Paola tranquilamente  
-Así que estabas esperándolo a él –concluyó Mamoru fastidiado, poniéndose de pie  
-Quizás... –repitió ella enigmáticamente- Porque esperé tanto, que si me cansaba de buena gana me hubiera ido a tomar algo contigo –admitió cínicamente, dejando a los tres presentes con un palmo de narices por su extrema sinceridad  
-Pero ya estoy aquí –recalcó Ken con una falsa sonrisa, deseando agarrar a patadas a Mamoru ahí mismo- ¿Nos vamos?  
-Claro –respondió Paola parándose- Bueno, fue un gusto volverte a encontrar Kazuki  
-El gusto fue todo mío –devolvió el aludido con una sonrisa  
-Espero volver a verte otra vez Mamoru –le dijo luego al otro chico  
-Y yo –contestó Izawa sonriendo  
-¿Vamos? –insistió Ken  
-Sí, adiós muchachos –se despidió la Wakabayashi, marchándose junto a Ken  
-Lo hicieron a propósito ¿verdad? –gruñó el mediocampista viéndolos irse  
-¿Hacer qué? –Kazuki fingió demencia  
-¡Entrometerse cuando Paola y yo nos estábamos llevando tan bien!  
-Pues sí –admitió el jugador del Vizzel Kobe- ¿O qué esperabas? ¿que permita que te metas con la apuesta de mi amigo?  
-Son de lo peor –dijo Mamoru viéndolo con reproche- Ella no se merece que la traten como una simple apuesta  
-No sé, no es cosa mía, yo no estaba cuando apostaron –alegó Kazuki metiendo las manos en los bolsillos  
-Espero que esa tontería acabe, que Paola se dé cuenta...   
-Para qué, ¿para luego intentar tú? –bufó Eirina burlón  
-¿Y por qué no? Al menos yo sí la tomaría en serio –concluyó Izawa, marchándose después, seguido por la mirada preocupada de Kazuki, quien también sentía que aquella apuesta era de lo más cruel, y sin imaginar que ambos eran víctimas uno del otro


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

La lluvia continuaba cayendo suavemente, la gente corría por un resguardo mientras pocos eran los osados que no temían ser mojados.

-¿Puedo preguntarte a qué debo el milagro? –inquirió Ken metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta

-No sé, fue algo espontáneo –confesó Paola, encantada de la vida al sentir la lluvia sobre ella- Me encontré a Kojiro por mi departamento y le pregunté cómo encontrarte

-¿Kojiro? ¿qué hacía por tu casa?

-Psss, qué sé yo –Paola se encogió de hombros mirándolo con picardía- Él y Maki estaban de lo más animados charlando por la calle cuando los vi

-¿Él y Maki? –repitió Ken con una sonrisa divertida

-¿La conoces?

-Sí, fue ella la amiga a quien le di las fotografías que nos tomamos –respondió el portero, sintiendo de pronto un beso en la mejilla- ¿Y eso?

-Olvidé que te lo debía por las fotografías –reconoció la Wakabayashi- Gracias...

-No tienes por qué...

Siguieron caminando, la lluvia seguía y ellos ni se inmutaban. Paola se frotó las heladas manos y Ken, inconscientemente, se las tomó mientras detenían su camino.

-Estás helada –comentó mirándola

-Je, no cae precisamente agua caliente –alegó Paola sintiendo arder su cara, no exactamente por tener fiebre

-Cerca de aquí hay un café, podemos tomar algo caliente –propuso el muchacho sin soltarla

-Buena idea –apoyó ella, asiendo con firmeza la mano que tenía junto a Ken y caminando hasta la cafetería

Por su parte, Lily seguía en su dormitorio, sentada como estaba cuando entró. Recordar a Levin y recordar a Genzo era ponerse en frente de dos cuadros tan similares entre sí. Su descuido había provocado que se enamorara otra vez, pero esta vez había dejado aquello sentado con una entrega física, que para su pesar, no lamentaba ni por un momento. Querer a Stefan la había hecho sentir sobre las nubes, evitando pensar la relación que en realidad tenia con él sólo era una apuesta con Paola, así que perderlo fue como caer pesadamente de una gran altura, no sólo dañándose ella, sino dañándolo a él. Los años habían pasado y él siempre estuvo en su mente, hasta que llegó Genzo.

La mexicana reconocía que al principio todo fue una mera atracción física, pero había algo en él que lo hacía diferente a los demás, al menos ante sus ojos (debe estar bizca la pobre XDD); no por nada decidió compartir su primera vez con él. Pero lo había estropeado desde el momento en que se acercó a él por el reto con su amiga, el estúpido reto que por segunda vez maldecía. ¿Qué acaso no había aprendido con Levin a no jugar con fuego? ¡pero no! era tan obstinada que creía poder contra todo y contra todos, incluso contra su propio corazón. No podía volver a ver a Genzo, quería, pero no podía. Si él se enteraba de lo que había hecho la odiaría y no soportaría un nuevo episodio así en su vida, y menos los ojos de decepción del portero japonés, esta vez no resistiría.

Genzo, también encerrado en su habitación, pero con un sentimiento de dicha y una emoción incontenibles amenazando con hacer explotar su pecho; recordaba una y otra vez la cálida sensación que Lily había dejado en su piel. Podía haber estado con otras mujeres, debía reconocerlo, pero con ninguna se sintió como con la mexicana. Había sido como su primera vez, una primera vez compartida por los dos. Sentía que en ese acto no había regido la pura pasión, sino algo más profundo y surgido del alma que era imposible de explicar, sin percatarse que todo se resumía simplemente en amor (¡¡pero qué cursi soy!! ¬¬). Quería llamarla pero no se animaba, la última mirada que ella le había dirigido era de tristeza, así que eso aumentaba sus dudas. Sin embargo debía darle y darse un tiempo para digerir bien lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-La quiero –dijo de repente, incorporándose en su cama- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Estoy...enamorado

Lo reconoció al fin como debía, pero entonces la vergüenza se apoderó de él ¿qué había hecho? ¿acababa de estar con una mujer que lo había enamorado por vez primera como excusa de una maldita apuesta? Todo era complicado, sin embargo todo, menos la muerte, tenía remedio. Iba a solucionar las cosas con Lily, ya no le importaba la apuesta, sólo que ella aceptara estar con él y que él pudiera confesarle lo que sentía...si podía.

Con la amena charla que Paola tuvo con Ken se olvidó por un buen rato de sus problemas y los remordimientos que la albergaban. Hace mucho que no había encontrado a alguien así. Quizá, pensó, con Carlos sería así si no fuera porque había un océano de por medio. Así que reconocía que con el japonés se sentía extrañamente bien.

-¿Ya está mejor tu amigo? –preguntó Ken mientras ella lo miraba sin decir nada

-¿Eh, qué?

-Que si tu amigo ya está mejor

-¡Ah sí! –exclamó Paola avergonzada de haberse quedado embobada- Creo que vendrá a Japón a hacerse un chequeo

-¿Tu amigo es del extranjero? –quiso saber Ken

-Este...sí, es brasileño –contó ella, sintiendo que de forma indirecta le estaba contando de su novio

-Ah...

-Bueno, será mejor irnos, ya es tarde –anunció Paola mirando su reloj- La pasé muy bien

-Y yo –admitió él con cierta desilusión al saber que tendrían que alejarse de nuevo

Salieron después de pagar y caminaron un trecho.

-Gracias –murmuró Paola cabizbaja- Me hizo mucho bien el hablar contigo

-El sólo verte a mi también me hace bien –reconoció Ken mirándola con cariño

-¿Qué dijiste? –se asombró ella clavando sus verdes ojos en los de él

-Que...me gusta estar contigo –el karate keeper se había puesto nervioso y metía más la pata

-¿En serio? –para ella su nerviosismo se le hizo tierno

-Sí –susurró él sin mirarla

-Dejó de llover –comentó Paola tratando así de no abochornarlo más, extendiendo las manos y levantando el rostro hacia el cielo- Lástima...

-¿Por qué? ¿por qué tuve que apostar? –se recriminó Ken mirando cómo ella disfrutaba viendo el cielo que se despejaba de a poco- Si ella es...tan especial

Paola seguía mirando al cielo cuando sintió un par de cálidas manos sobre su rostro y luego los labios del muchacho sobre los de ella. La sorpresa inicial se disolvió, lo abrazó por el cuello y se dejó llevar; olvidándose de todo lo demás.

Mientras tanto, en Brasil, Carlos había sido notificado que un médico traumatólogo de Japón había solicitado hacerse cargo de su cuadro allá en su país, por lo que en cuanto estuviera estable el capitán de la selección de Brasil estaría en suelo japonés con el objetivo de recobrar la movilidad de su rodilla para continuar con su exitosa carrera. Santana iba a oponerse, pero en cuanto Leo le contó quién estaba tras ese traslado no pudo negarse y accedió sin réplicas. Después de todo las cosas no estaban tan mal, al menos su lesión serviría para volver a ver a Paola y estar nuevamente junto a ella, deseando con toda el alma repetir las apasionadas vacaciones en Rio de Janeiro con su novia, aquellas en las que supo que había sido el primer hombre en su vida y en las que él le aseguró que sería el único. Cuán errados podemos estar los seres humanos asegurando como nuestro algo que no nos pertenece. (¡qué horror! parezco lobotomizada ).

-Muero de ganas de volver a ver a Paola.- comentó Santana.

-¿Tú hablando así?.- se rió Leo.- Nunca te había escuchado diciendo algo semejante.

-Sí, soné cursi, lo admito.- dijo Santana.- Pero quizás ella sea la única mujer de la que me verás expresándome así.

(Otro lemon, jeje. Ahora le toca a Ken y Paola XD)

Y mientras tanto, al otro lado del mundo, Paola se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos... Ella y Ken se habían retirado a un escondido sitio entre un grupo de arbustos, separados del resto del mundo. Con mucha suavidad Ken la besaba y lentamente iba quitándole las ropas con sus dedos. Paola hacía lo propio, desabotonando los botones de la camisa de él y quitándole el cinturón, para después hacer lo propio con los pantalones... Ken le quitó la blusa a Paola y la contempló largamente.

-Deja de mirarme.- pidió ella.- Me siento rara siendo observada.

-Eres hermosa.- murmuró Ken, cuyos ojos estaban llenos de deseo.- No puedo dejar de mirarte, no sabes cuántos deseos tengo de tocarte...

Los labios de él nuevamente se prendaron de los de ella, y sus manos acariciaron esos senos que resultaron ser muy suaves al tacto... Los labios de Paola se independizaron de su pensamiento y comenzaron a besar el cuello y la barbilla del karateca, mientras sus dedos acariciaban la nuca de él y hacían que se le erizara la piel. Hubo un momento en que Ken deseó con toda su alma (más bien, con todo su cuerpo) el estar dentro de Paola, fundirse en un solo con ella... Ken recostó a Paola y cuando sintió que era el momento comenzó a penetrarla, de manera suave y poco profunda, para evitar lastimarla, aunque a Paola no le molestó tanto, todo lo contrario... Lentamente, ambos cuerpos supieron acoplarse el uno al otro en cada recoveco e intimidad... Ken se deleitaba con cada curva de ese cuerpo joven que estaba descubriendo con cada célula de su cuerpo...

(Jajaja, mejor renuncio a la medicina y me dedico a escribir novelas eróticas XD).

-Eres tan especial.- murmuró Ken, al tiempo que seguía penetrando a Paola.- Eres tan dulce...

Paola solo podía gemir y jadear, cada vez que sentía que el miembro de él entraba en ella. los dos sintieron oleadas de placer que fueron haciéndose cada vez más intensas hasta que explotaron en el más increíble éxtasis que los dos hubieran podido experimentar...

Ya, fin del lemon. O mejor dicho, lime XD.

Después de descansar un poco sobre ella, Ken se levantó y comenzó a vestirse otra vez, temiendo que alguien los cachara. Paola comenzó a imitarlo, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Esto fue... Increíblemente maravilloso.- murmuró Ken, cuando acabó de vestirse.- Eres tan hermosa...

-No sé que me pasó.- confesó Paola, sin poder verlo aun.- Yo solo...

-Tú solo fuiste la mujer más maravillosa del planeta.- cortó Ken, besándola en la boca.

Paola le correspondió al beso. Él se separó un poco y la jaló de la mano para llevarla nuevamente a una zona más poblada. Paola notó que los dos traían las ropas arrugadas y el cabello revuelto y lleno de hojas y pasto, pero casi nadie les prestó atención, ya que la mayoría de los presentes estaban en la misma situación. Ken comenzó a hablar sobre temas varios, como si no hubiese acabado de hacerle el amor a Paola, sino como si llevaran toda la tarde platicando. Paola estaba confundida. Jamás en su vida había experimentado lo vivido con un hombre como lo hizo con Ken, cierto es que él era el segundo hombre en su vida pero a diferencia de Santana, Ken la trató con muchísima dulzura y suavidad...

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo?.- preguntó Ken, después de un rato.

-Creo que mejor me voy a casa.- contestó Paola.- No me siento muy bien...

-Entiendo... .- Ken se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser todo tan fácil...

Cuando el karateca llevó a la chica a su casa, ambos ya se sentían lo suficientemente incómodos como para no decirse nada... Cuando Paola abrió la puerta, Ken la detuvo por un brazo, la atrajo hacia él y la besó suavemente en los labios.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Ken, antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Paola se quedó un rato mirándolo, hasta que él se perdió de vista. Ella subió corriendo a su habitación y se encerró, disponiéndose a darse un baño, sin notar que había alguien esperando en la puerta.

-¿Qué hice, qué hice?.- murmuró Paola.- ¿Qué hice?

Inconscientemente, la chica oprimió el botón de la contestadora telefónica, en donde había un mensaje de Santana que le decía que por quien sabe cuánta vez había intentado llamarle sin encontrarla, pero que deseaba verla pronto...

-No puede ser.- murmuró Paola.

Después de lo ocurrido con Ken, los sentimientos de la chica hacia el brasileño ya no serían los mismos...

Genzo, por su parte (XD) se decidió y se lanzó a buscar a Lily. Primero intentó localizar a Taro para decirle que estaba arrepentido de la apuesta y que se retiraría, pagando lo que le tocaba, por supuesto. Ya no quería seguir en esta estupidez, quería solo estar con Lily y nada más... Claro, tendría que decirle la verdad, pero a la vez le diría que sin querer había terminado por enamorarse perdidamente de ella y le pediría que lo perdonara y que le diera una oportunidad...

Genzo encontró a Taro en el lobby del hotel en donde se estaba hospedando. El joven tomaba tranquilamente una cerveza y charlando con una linda muchacha de cabello claro.

-Misaki, buenas noches.- saludó Genzo.- Buenas noches, señorita. ¿Podemos hablar un minuto, Misaki?

-¿Por qué la urgencia?.- gruñó Taro, evidentemente molesto porque había sido interrumpido en su coqueteo.

-Tengo que decirte que tú ganas la apuesta.- respondió Genzo.- Me retiro. Mañana te pago lo que te debo.

Dicho esto, Genzo se dio la vuelta y echó a andar. La chica enarcó mucho las cejas, se levantó también y le dio una bofetada a Taro, creyendo que la apuesta tenía que ver con ella. Taro quiso ir tras ella, pero se dio cuenta de que iba a ser inútil...

-Gracias por arruinarme mi velada.- gruñó Taro, alcanzando a Genzo.

-¿A poco tu novia creyó que habías apostado por ella?.- cuestionó Genzo, algo divertido.

-Algo parecido, excepto porque ella no es mi novia.- replicó Taro.

-¿Entonces por qué te molestas?

-Más bien, quiero saber el por qué te retiras.- comentó Taro.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿te mandó Lily a volar?

-No. Espero.- negó Genzo.

-¿Entonces?.- se sorprendió Taro.- Ay, no, no me digas que...

-¿Qué cosa?.- Genzo seguía mirando al frente.

-Te enamoraste, ¿verdad?.- suspiró Misaki.- No puede ser...

-¿Quién te lo dice?.- gruñó Genzo.

-¿Qué otra razón podrías tener?

-Quizás el hecho de que ya me aburrí... .- Genzo desvió la mirada.

-Mira, Wakabayashi, no me taches de idiota porque yo no nací ayer.- replicó Taro.- Ya desde hace varios días que noté que te comportabas muy raro con respecto a Lily, así que al menos sé sincero y reconoce que te enamoraste.

-¿Y qué si así fuera?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¿Y si me enamoré? ¿tiene eso algo de malo?

-Tiene de malo en el hecho de que te acercaste a esa chica por una estúpida apuesta que nunca debimos de haber aceptado.- contestó Taro.- Y cuando ella se entere de eso... Te va a mandar muy lejos...

-Eso lo sé.- musitó Genzo.- Pero tengo una esperanza...

-¿De que ella te ame?.- Misaki lo miró con escepticismo.- ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

-Porque dormimos juntos.- respondió Genzo, triunfal.- Sé que Lily no hubiese hecho el amor conmigo si no me amara como yo a ella.

-Oh, oh.- Taro movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Houston, tenemos un problema... Esto llegó demasiado lejos...

Genzo sabía que su amigo tenía razón, pero no le importaba... Sin embargo, a cierta mexicana de pelo largo y ojos oscuros sí le importaba, y no estoy hablando de Deb. Después de mucho rato, Lily salió del baño y se metió a la regadera, queriendo controlarse como siempre, pero a cada instante recordaba las caricias de Genzo y sus apasionados besos...

-Soy la peor mujer del mundo.- murmuró Lily, mientras las lágrimas y el agua caían por su rostro.- ¿Cómo pude ser tan vil y desgraciada?

Lily recordó también la declaración que le había hecho Levin, y su corazón estaba hecho un caos. Sentía que por Genzo había una sensación enorme y hermosa, algo que no había experimentado así jamás, pero al mismo tiempo recordaba a Levin y lo que él le había hecho sentir... El sueco era importante para ella, pero ya no sabía ni qué pensar... Y para colmo de males, también estaba Salvatore. Él era su novio legal, el hombre que debía ocupar su corazón en esos momentos, pero en cambio Lily le había puesto el cuerno hasta el máximo...

"Y lo peor del caso es que si pudiera hacerlo otra vez, lo haría. Volvería a estar en los brazos de Genzo todas las veces que él lo quisiera", pensó Lily.

La chica salió de la regadera y comenzó a secarse el cabello. Deb tocó entonces a la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Te acabaste el agua caliente?.- gritó la chica a través de la puerta.

-No sé, y no me importa.- gritó Lily.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?.- gritó Deb, entrando al cuarto, enojada.

Ella notó que su amiga estaba llorando.

-¿Qué pasa?.- se preocupó Deb.- ¿Te sientes mal?

-Ay, Deb, soy de lo peor... .- murmuró Lily.

La chica comenzó a llorar y su amiga la abrazó para consolarla.

-Dime qué te pasa.- pidió Deb.- ¿Por qué estás así?

-He hecho algo terrible.- murmuró Lily, entre lágrimas.- Algo espantoso, que no tiene perdón...

-¿Mataste a alguien?

-¡No seas estúpida!

-Ya. ¿Qué pasó entonces?.- insistió Deb, ignorando el comentario debido al estado deprimido de su amiga.

-He hecho algo horrible...

-Eso ya lo dijiste. Mejor dime qué fue eso tan horrible.

-Es que... Yo... .- Lily no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.- ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que dormí con alguien?

-Pues que tenías sueño.- respondió Deb, muy simplona.

-No seas babosa.- gruñó Lily.

-Deja de insultarme, desgraciada.- protestó Deb.- Todavía que me preocupo por ti...

-No te pedí que lo hicieras.- replicó Lily.

-¿Me vas a decir o no qué es lo que te pasa?

-¡Ya te lo dije!.- gritó Lily.- ¡Me acosté con Genzo, hicimos el amor! ¿Ya estás conforme?

-¿QUÉ COSA?.- gritó Deb también.- ¿Hablas en serio?

-No, te eché la mentira más grande del mundo.- protestó Lily.- ¡Claro que es en serio! No puedo creer que lo haya hecho...

-¿Pero cómo, cuándo, donde, por qué?.- quiso saber Deb.

-¿Dónde? En Yu-Fuin. ¿Cuándo? Hace algunas horas. ¿Por qué? Porque soy una estúpida... .- musitó Lily.

Iba Débora a preguntar que si eso significaba entonces que se había vuelto a enamorar de su reto cuando el timbre sonó. Lily enterró la cara entre sus manos y a Deb no le quedó más remedio que ir a abrir. Ella casi escupe la baba cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Salvatore


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Hola, Débora.- sonrió Gentile.- Gusto en verte.

¡Salvatore!.- exclamó Deb.- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Ayer, pero primero quise instalarme, estaba muy cansado.- contestó él.- Pero no lo soporté más y quise venir a ver a Lily. ¿Está ella aquí?

Deb se preguntó como rayos supo Salvatore la dirección de la casa.

Este... Déjame ver, es que creo que se siente un poco indispuesta... .- pidió Deb, al tiempo que le daba con la puerta en las narices al italiano.- ¡Lily!

¿Qué pasa?.- la voz de Lily se oía tan gangosa como la de Fran Drescher.

¡Te buscan!

¿Quién?

¡Salvatore!

¿Qué?.- Lily casi escupe los pulmones.- ¿Salvatore está aquí?

Ni más ni menos.- respondió Deb.- ¿Qué le digo?

Lily evidentemente no tenía ganas de hablar con su novio, no después de lo que había pasado, así que estaba por optar el mandarlo a volar cuando en ese momento llegó Paola (o sea, todo lo ocurrido sucedió mientras ella estaba en el "aquellito" con Ken). La germano-japonesa no dijo ni buenas noches siquiera, pero Lily pensó que si se negaba a ver a Salvatore entonces Paola iba a sospechar...

Iré en un segundo.- anunció Lily, secándose el rostro y arreglándose el cabello.- Dile a Salvatore que me espere, por favor.

¿Estás segura?.- cuestionó Deb.

Bien segura.- respondió Lily.- Y Deb... Por favor, no le digas nada a nadie acerca de lo que te acabo de contar...

Deb no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza. La chica fue e hizo pasar a Salvatore a la sala. Al poco rato salió Lily, con la nariz roja y los ojos aun llorosos, como siempre sucedía cada vez que ella inundaba el mundo con sus lágrimas.

Mi principessa.- saludó Gentile, sonriente.- ¡Cuánto te extrañé, amor mío!

También yo.- mintió Lily, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Ella dejó que el italiano la abrazara y la besara en la boca.

¿Por qué estabas llorando?.- preguntó él, cuando se separaron.- ¿Te pasó algo?

Tuve un pequeño accidente y me lastimé una mano.- mintió Lily.- El dolor fue tan fuerte que me hizo llorar, eso es todo.

Tranquila, principessa.- sonrió Salvatore.- Aquí estoy yo para cuidar tus heridas.

"No", pensó Lily. "Solo Genzo Wakabayashi puede hacer algo así...".

Mientras, Maki y Kojiro habían terminado por ir a comer sushi. Los dos se sorprendieron de lo bien que congeniaron al instante. Llevaban ya horas platicando sobre sus vidas, Maki le había contado ya sobre sus deseos de ser jugadora de softball profesional y sobre su infancia en compañía de sus padres y su hermana mayor. Kojiro le habló a su vez acerca de la muerte de su padre cuando él era tan solo un niño y de cómo se encargó de sus hermanos menores y su madre... Maki estaba sorprendida con la historia de ese jugador, que había luchado muchísimo con tal de darle un vida mejor a las personas que amaba.

"Me gusta", pensó Maki. "Me gusta. Es atractivo, tiene carisma, es seguro de sí mismo, tiene ese toque de rebeldía que vuelve loca a cualquiera y además ama con locura a su familia".

Vaya que ya es tarde.- comentó Kojiro.- Contigo, las horas no se sienten pasar...

Gracias.- Maki lo tomó como un cumplido.- Supongo que alguien te ha de estar esperando...

Nadie, en realidad.- rió Kojiro.- Más que mis amigos, pero ellos deben estar ocupados con...

Quizás con Paola.- completó Maki.- O al menos tu amigo sí...

Es cierto.- admitió Kojiro.- Y la verdad es que veo a Ken más entusiasmado de lo que debería...

¿Por qué "más de lo que debería"?.- quiso saber Maki.

Eh... .- obvio era que Kojiro no podía decirle nada a la chica.- No sé, es que no quisiera que se llevara una desilusión...

Te entiendo perfectamente.- suspiró Maki.- Yo a Paola la veo igual... Demasiado entusiasmada...

No me digas...

Sí te digo...

Cada uno se sintió mal por el amigo del otro. Kojiro sabía que lo de Ken era por una apuesta y que si Paola se enteraba se iba a poner muy mal, mientras que Maki sabía que lo de Paola era un estúpido reto y que cuando Ken se enterara todo iba a resultar en caos... Era curioso el hecho de que tanto Maki como Hyuga escondían secretos similares...

¿Quieres ir a ver una película?.- preguntó Kojiro, sorprendido de haber encontrado el valor de invitar a la chica.

Me encantaría.- sonrió Maki, sorprendida de haber aceptado.- ¿Cuál quisieras ver?

¿Qué te parece "Piratas del Caribe 2: El Cofre de la Muerte"?.- sugirió Kojiro.

¿Viste al menos la primera parte de esa película?.- preguntó Maki.

No, pero me llama la atención esta segunda parte.- rió Hyuga.

Maki rió con él. Ambos se sentían muy bien estando juntos...

Levin, en su cuarto de hotel, seguía pensando. Había sido muy imprudente de su parte el haber llegado así como así y decirle a Lily que la seguía queriendo y que no la podía olvidar. Era obvio que ella iba a asustarse, sobre todo porque ella seguía manteniendo el sentimiento de culpa que experimentó por haber jugado con él. Y sin embargo, Stefan estaba seguro de que Lily lo seguía queriendo aunque sea un poquito, debido a la mirada que vio en sus ojos cuando le dijo que la quería...

Supongo que tendré que comenzarlo todo de nuevo.- suspiró Levin.- Pero si ya te enamoraste una vez de mí, podrás hacerlo una segunda, Lily...

Aunque, por otra parte, y sin planearlo, a la mente del sueco llegó la imagen de otra persona... Alguien a quien tenía poco tiempo de conocer y que sin embargo ya la consideraba como una persona muy dulce...

Supongo que no habrá problema si intento conocerte más en plan de amigos, Deb.- comentó Levin, en voz alta.- No creo que le haga daño a nadie.

Ah, pequeñas trampas que pone la vida...

Mientras Lily iba por un vaso de refresco para su cornudo novio XDD, Salvatore veía con interés todo a su alrededor. La chica le ofreció el vaso y se sentó, quizá inconscientemente, alejada de él.

-¿Por qué no te sientas junto a mi? –inquirió Salvatore con una sonrisa

-Eh...je, sí claro –respondió Lily sonriendo fingidamente, acercándose a él

-Lindo departamento –comentó él de la nada

-Ahá, mis amigas y yo lo compartimos y así la renta no sale tan cara –respondió ella lacónicamente, como si estuviera hablando con él obligadamente

-¿Ésa que entró no era Paola?

-Ah, sí...

-Creo que no me reconoció

-Quizá no, Paola es más despistada que la palabra misma –se burló Lily, cayendo en cuenta recién por las palabras del italiano de la extraña actitud de su amiga; aunque tomando en cuenta que su carácter cambiaba como de fases la luna, decidió no darle importancia

Se quedaron en silencio, Lily se sentía culpable, porque pese a estar con Salvatore su mente se centraba en un japonés en particular.

-¿Te pasa algo? Pareces triste –comentó el muchacho

-Estoy algo cansada –inventó la muchacha- En dos días tendremos una presentación y los ensayos son intensos

-¿Vas a presentarte? ¿dónde? –preguntó Salvatore interesado en el asunto

-Eh...una pequeña presentación en el teatro del Instituto –contestó la mexicana deseando no haber dicho nada

-¿Actuarás, cantarás, tocarás algún instrumento? –siguió él, sabiendo que su novia estaba en una Escuela de Arte

-Cantaré...

-Iré a verte –resolvió el rubio sonriéndole a Lily

-Ah...pero, no sé si nos regalen entradas de cortesía suficientes –mintió ella, sabiendo que el ingreso al espectáculo era libre

-¿Y por qué no han de ser suficientes? Según sé aquí no tienes más que a tus amigas, entonces ¿a quién más invitarías?

Buena pregunta, ¿acaso en el fondo de su mentecita enliada, Lily estaba pensando decirle a Genzo si quería ir a verla? ¿o acaso a Levin? Todo estaba resultando demasiado complicado.

-Yo te cedo mi entrada si nos las dan –intervino Deb, que había aparecido para despedirse de él porque se retiraba a dormir, mientras Lily la miraba con cara de sorpresa

-¿Lo ves? Con la ayuda de la buena Deb todo quedó solucionado –dijo Salvatore optimista

-No exageres –fingió apenarse la aludida evitando la mirada de reproche de su amiga

-Entonces todo listo: estaré en primer asiento aplaudiéndote y sintiéndome orgulloso de ser tu novio –continuó él, mientras Lily se sentía peor: él era demasiado bueno con ella

-Gracias –murmuró Lily débilmente a punto de echarse a llorar

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya –dijo al fin Salvatore poniéndose de pie- Mi objetivo era verte

-Aun debes estar cansado por el viaje –comentó Deb tranquilamente

-Sí, pero quería ver a Lily –sonrió él- Mejor las dejo, se hace tarde y ahora podré dormir más tranquilo

-Buenas noches –se despidió Débora, marchándose luego de darle un beso en la mejilla al chico

-Gracias por todo Deb –devolvió el italiano, mientras Lily parecía PC colgado- ¿Entonces? Qué hacemos mañana

-¿Eh? ¿qué? –reaccionó la mexicana

-Que qué haremos mañana

-Mañana no podré verte, tengo más ensayos –mintió Lily, nunca antes había mentido tan seguido

-Ni modo, entonces pasado mañana vendré a verte –anunció el rubio jugador dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Ahá, adiós –dijo ella escuetamente

-Que duermas bien –dijo Salvatore dándole un corto beso de despedida para luego irse

-Ahá –volvió a musitar Lily como si estuviera medio dormida

Cuando cerró la puerta se quedó en estado semiautomático y se fue a la cocina para tomarse algo fuerte que la pueda hacer reaccionar, ya que reclamar no pudo porque Débora había corrido a buen resguardo antes de tener que enfrentarse a la otra mexicana. Al entrar se encontró con Paola, que estaba con un bata y tenía el cabello húmedo porque se acababa de dar un baño.

-Al menos Salvatore te reconoció –dijo Lily ácidamente, como si de repente le hubieran dado ganas de descargar su coraje contra alguien

-De qué hablas –devolvió Paola en el mismo tono y quizá con las mismas intenciones, limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo

-Entraste y ni saludaste

-Qué, ¿es obligación mía? –ironizó la germano japonesa sirviéndose una taza de té con limón, sintiendo un tremendo dolor de cabeza

-No, pero mínimamente se supone que tienes un poquito de educación –dijo Lily sarcástica

-Tengo la educación que todos los integrantes de mi familia –siguió Paola, sabiendo que su amiga no entendería esa indirecta hiriente

-Espero que ellos no tengan tu misma "decencia"

-Ja, créeme que ellos son más corderos de lo que yo

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí –respondió la Wakabayashi mirándola retadoramente- Son tan idiotas, que caerían en una trampa con sólo mostrarles una cara bonita y un buen par de...razones –añadió maliciosa, con una indicación desdeñosa a la pechonalidad de su amiga XDD

-No sé de qué hablas –gruñó Lily confundida

-Pero yo sí, así que me vale que tú no –soltó Paola con crueldad, decidida a volver a tu habitación

-Ni creas que me vas a ganar –desafió la mexicana- De un momento a otro te puedo dar una sorpresa

-Ja, no sea que la que se lleve la sorpresa seas tú –bufó la otra chica sin voltear

-No me vas a ganar Paola Wakabayashi

-No voy a perder Lily Del Valle –aseguró Paola clavándole su mirada- Así pierda lo último de sensible humanidad que me queda

-Te advierto que no estoy lejos de hacer caer a Genzo

-Genzo...¡ja!

-¿A qué debo esa risita tuya? –se hartó la mexicana

-A nada, es sólo que en cuanto Ken caiga, te lo echaré en cara con orgullo –inventó Paola, sabiendo que en esos momentos era la desesperación la que envenenaba sus palabras

-Tú no sabes cómo disfrutaré ganarte esta vez

-¿Ah sí?

-¡Pues sí!

-Créeme que aunque tú ganaras, serías tú la que se llevaría una sorpresita –ironizó la germano japonesa, pensando lo interesante que sería soltarle en ese momento a su amiga que Genzo era su primo hermano, pero algo en ella se lo impidió- Buenas noches...

-Paola...

-Ahora qué

-Mañana debemos ensayar –dijo Lily, cambiando muy radicalmente el tema porque sentía que estaban pasando el límite permitido en una discusión sin fundamento, que aunque era frecuente entre ellas, pues tampoco podían ser extremistas

-Cantar compartiendo el escenario contigo, siempre será un honor...prima –dijo Paola con una media sonrisa, marchándose después

-¿Prima? –repitió Lily extrañada- ¿De qué hablas? –pero Paola se había ido a encerrar nuevamente a su habitación

Mucho rato después Maki volvió con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja, desde que tenía memoria jamás había pasado una tarde y una noche tan buenas. Pensaba que Lily y Paola se perdían gratos momentos al no dedicarse solamente a "un novio". Entró a su habitación y sin querer se percató que su web cam no estaba.

-Paola... –gruñó dispuesta a despertar a su amiga y gritarle por ponerse a hurgar sus cosas sin permiso

Fue hasta el dormitorio de aquella y la encontró sentada dentro de su cama, tomándose su cuarta taza de té con limón y una caja de pañuelos junto a ella.

-Pa...¿qué te pasó? –de pronto la curiosidad y preocupación pudieron más que su coraje

-¡Atchís! Me resfrié –respondió Paola con voz gangosa

-¿Resfriarte en verano? –se extrañó Maki acercándose a ella

-Maldita lluvia... –gruñó su amiga tomando el té

-No llovió demasiado y para eso están los paraguas –insistió Maki- Además...ni que hubieras salido a caminar desnuda, jajaja

-Cállate Maki –refunfuñó Paola sonrojándose

-¿Qué te pasa? –inquirió Maki extrañada, había algo en la actitud de su amiga que no le cuadraba- ¿Tienes fiebre?

-No, no tengo nada más que el resfriado

-¡A mentir a otra! No por nada soy tu Muro de los Lamentos

-Me vas a matar... –susurró Paola limpiándose la congestionada nariz

-Qué, ¿te la diste de nudista y saliste a saltar como ninfa drogada a la ciudad? –se burló Maki

-Algo así y no

-¿Qué?

-Pasó algo y...creo que gané el reto

-Cómo que ganaste el reto –se extrañó aun más la jugadora de softball

-Ken cayó...

-No entiendo

-Ken cayó...pero encima mío –se avergonzó Paola más roja aun

-¿Se tropezaron? –preguntó Maki toda inocente sin entender la metáfora XDD

-¡No seas bruta!

-No me insultes –pidió indignada la chica de Okinawa

-Eres más ingenua que monja enclaustrada

-Entonces explícame de qué estás hablando –gruñó Maki

-¡Atchís! Ok, pero no te desmayes ni me quieras echar agua bendita –ironizó Paola

-¿Ya?

-Ken y yo nos besamos

-¿Eso nada más?

-Y pues luego nos pusimos más apasionados

-¿Y? –insistió su amiga desconfiada enarcando una ceja

-Y...que me resfrié porque poco después estaba técnicamente sin ropa

-¿Él? –se sonrojó Maki

-Los dos

-¡QUÉ!

-Ahora sí me cae que entendiste

-Tú...tú...¿tú y él? –el dedo acusador de Maki temblaba mientras quedaba con los ojos como platos

-¿No te dije que gané?

-¡Pero Paola! Apenas lo conoces, es un simple reto, sólo te gusta, sólo tenías que usarlo un rato ¡pero no para eso! –se escandalizó su amiga

-No pude evitarlo...siento que significa mucho para mi –meditó Paola colocando su taza vacía sobre su buró

-¿Y Carlos? –la pregunta como que era obligada

-Vendrá dentro de poco, necesita ser visto por el doctor Muroga

-¿Qué harás con respecto a él?

-Nada –resolvió Paola simplemente

-¿Qué? –preguntó Maki asombrada de su cinismo- ¡Pero no puedes seguir con él después de lo que hiciste hoy!

-¿Y por qué no? Yo quiero a Carlos y no lo voy a dejar –contestó Paola decidida

-¿Pero y Ken?

-Tampoco lo voy a dejar

-No puedes jugar a dos puntas –reprochó su amiga

-Lo haré, no perderé –insistió Paola- Veremos cuál extremo se suelta primero

-Paola, no lo hagas... –pidió Maki acongojada- Vas a terminar herida

-Debo hacerlo, estoy muy confundida –admitió la otra chica- Al menos hasta tomar una decisión definitiva

-¿Y se lo dijiste a Lily?

-¿Bromeas? Si se lo digo ya no podré ver más a Ken –explicó la Wakabayashi- Sabes que luego de ganar un reto, ambas debemos deslindarnos de ellos

-¿Y aun quieres verlo, verdad?

-No puedo dejar de hacerlo, necesito estar con él...

-¿Y si él se entera y lo lastimas?

-No lo sé, esperaré a ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas –determinó Paola recostándose- Por favor apaga la luz antes de salir

-Ay Paola... –musitó Maki desilusionada, marchándose de la habitación hacia la suya, pensando en lo que podría pensar Kojiro si se enterara de los planes de su amiga (eso sonó a película gringa XDD)


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Al día siguiente Ken amaneció como si quisiera a todo el mundo y todo el mundo lo quisiera a él, pese al tremendo dolor de cabeza que tenía porque "aparentemente" se había resfriado. Obviamente Kazuki y compañía lo miraban con cara de que un duende feliz lo había mordido por la noche y le había contagiado su extrema dicha. Sin embargo para Kojiro aquello no fue de buen augurio. Durante el desayuno, en el comedor, los ex Toho se toparon con que el resto de sus compañeros vacacionantes estaba allí, y grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con Genzo, que compartía bromas con un asustado Ishizaki XDD   
-Es mi impresión, o Genzo y Ken están de muy buen humor –susurró Takeshi boquiabierto  
-¿Tendrá que ver con sus apuestas? –inquirió Kazuki irónico, sabiendo que él ya sabía todo

------------------FLASH BACK---------------------

Ken llegó mojado de los pies a la cabeza, perosilbando contento hasta su habitación, donde se encontró sólo con Kazuki.  
-¿Y Kojiro, y Takeshi? –preguntó sin dejar de sonreír   
-Salieron a cenar –contestó Kazuki mientras no dejaba de ver un programa de concursos en la televisión  
-¿Tardarán mucho? –insistió Ken con tono de tener algo grueso que contar  
-A ver, momento... –dijo su amigo apagando la televisión, ya que era muy suspicaz para darse cuenta de las indirectas- A ti te pasa algo, así que cuéntame  
-¡Me pasó algo increíble! –exclamó el portero contento  
-¿Ganaste la lotería? –preguntó Kazuki aburrido  
-No, gané algo mejor –respondió Ken- Mejor dicho, gané a alguien  
-¿A quién?  
-A Paola...  
-¿Qué? –inquirió Kazuki incrédulo  
-Ella es tan...especial –suspiró su amigo mirándose la palma de una mano, como si en ella hubiera quedado impresa la piel de la germano japonesa  
-¿La tocaste? –interrogó Eirina entrecerrando los ojos  
-Más que eso –contó Ken complacido- Por eso dejaré la apuesta  
-De qué hablas  
-Paola y yo...hicimos el amor  
-No puede ser... –musitó Kazuki en un hilo de voz, mirándolo con los ojos como platos y acercándose a él  
-¿Por qué no? –se extrañó el karate keeper  
-Ken: ella era sólo tu apuesta, no tenías por qué hacerle eso –lo reprendió el delantero tomándolo de la camiseta  
-Estoy enamorado –se defendió Ken simplemente  
-¡Qué! –Kazuki lo soltó de inmediato  
-La amo y no la quiero dejar  
-¿Al menos sabes cómo apellida?  
-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?  
-¿Lo ves? La conoces tan poco que ni siquiera sabes su nombre completo –insistió Kazuki  
-Eso es lo de menos  
-Créeme, no lo es –dijo el otro chico, saliendo de la habitación desconcertado  
-Así que ganaste –murmuró Kojiro, que había escuchado lo último  
-Tú ganas, yo te pago la apuesta –resolvió Ken sonriente  
-Yo no quiero nada, o mejor dicho sí: quiero ver cómo se lo toma Paola cuando se entere que la apostaste –dijo el tigre japonés viéndolo con reproche antes de irse- ¡Ah! Y no le cuentes a Takeshi, sería muy decepcionante...

Ken los vio marcharse extrañado, pero sin mellar ni un poquito la dicha que contenía.

------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK---------------------

Rodeados de sus amigos los porteros permanecían con su exceso de optimismo, hasta que cruzaron miradas y Ken y Genzo volvieron automáticamente a su estado natural de seriedad después de aclarar la garganta, lo que fue aun más extraño para sus shockeados amigos.  
-Si no es mucha curiosidad, ¿podemos saber por qué tienen esa cara de sonrisa del Grinch? –se burló Kazuki mientras desayunaban  
-Eh...¿qué? –preguntó Ken suspirando luego de reaccionar de estar pensando en quién sabe qué  
-Genzo, si sigues revolviendo tu taza vas a agujerearla –comentó Mamoru burlón al ver al pensativo Genzo que revolvía y revolvía su taza de té  
-Jaja, qué se me hace que estos dos andan con la mente lejos de aquí –opinó Hikaru  
-¡No sean indecentes! –los regañó Ryo de la nada, dejando extrañados a los aludidos  
-¿Indecentes por qué? –quiso saber Genzo dejando al fin en paz su cucharilla  
-Ya sé lo que están pensando

Ken miró a Genzo y la mirada le fue devuelta.  
-¿Ah sí? –dijo Ken sorprendido y algo sonrojado- ¿En qué, según tú, estamos pensando?  
-En ese par de buenas mozas, bailando...¿cómo se llama esta canción? –analizó Ryo diplomáticamente tratando de recordar  
-Cuál canción –quiso ayudar Taki  
-Ésa, la que el otro día vimos bailar en ese antro  
-¡Ah!   
-Jajaja, ¿"ésa"? –rió Kisugi  
-¿De qué canción hablan? –quiso saber Jun  
-No sé el título, pero dice "dame más gasolina", jajaja –siguió riendo el rizado jugador  
-¡Qué! –exclamaron ambos porteros al unísono, sabiendo que no estaban pensando eso, pero creyendo que no estaría nada mal después de todo XDD  
-Yo estaba analizando cómo detener el nuevo tiro de Cruyffort –inventó Genzo nerviosamente  
-Y yo tratando de acordarme...¡el precio del kilo de pescado en Nagoya! –dijo Ken seriamente, dejando a los demás perplejos   
-Primero: Cruyffort está lesionado hace un mes, así que dudo que haya ideado un nuevo tiro –aclaró Taro evitando la risa  
-¿Y para qué querrías tú recordar el precio del pescado en Nagoya? –preguntó Kojiro sarcástico   
-Olvidé que tenía algo qué hacer, adiós –dijo Wakabayashi luego de unos minutos de vergonzoso silencio al haber metido la pata pero hasta la rodilla  
-Y yo olvidé que lo tenía que acompañar –inventó Ken saliendo tras de él, seguido por la mirada intrigada de sus amigos

Kojiro y Taro se miraron y negaron con la cabeza pesarosamente: ambos sabían que aquella apuesta no tendría un buen fin, pese a que ya supuestamente la habían abandonado. Mientras tanto los porteros salieron a todos lo que daban sus piernas hasta fuera del hotel, y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una plaza cercana, donde al fin dieron un respiro.  
-Wakabayashi, tengo que hablar contigo –dijo Ken resuelto mirándolo con seriedad  
-¿De qué?  
-No sé por qué, pero me vi en la necesidad de contártelo   
-Contarme qué  
-He decidido dejar la apuesta –contó el karate keeper, esperando los comentarios burlones  
-¿Ah sí? –musitó Genzo sentándose en una banca   
-Qué te pasa ¿no te vas a burlar? –se extrañó Ken   
-No, porque yo decidí lo mismo –se sinceró el SGGK (menudo apodo falso XDD)  
-Vaya...   
-¿Tú también te enamoraste? –preguntó Genzo pensativo luego de estar un tiempo callados  
-Ahá...   
-Nunca debimos apostar  
-Pues no  
-Ojalá nos perdonen  
-O mejor no se enteren –propuso Ken, provocando que Genzo le clave la mirada sorprendido  
-Tienes razón –alegó suspirando, poniéndose de pie y caminando lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos  
-¡Atchís! –estornudó el karate keeper frotándose luego la nariz, siguiendo al otro portero- Je, creo que me resfrié... 

Aquél día pasó con sólo la novedad de que Paola y Lily encontraron en sus ensayos una excusa para evitar a quien sea. Su maestro de canto las regañó repetidas veces por estar desconcentradas, pero la más hostilizada fue la germano japonesa porque estaba disfónica.  
-Ya lo sé maestro, debí cuidarme, pero créame que fue involuntario –alegó Paola aburrida  
-Será mejor que mañana estés con la voz compuesta ¡o voy a reprobarte Wakabayashi! –siguió el maestro  
-Ya déjela, ¿o no escuchó? Nadie se resfría porque quiere –defendió Lily molesta  
-Continúen ensayando –pidió el profesor antes de salir del salón y dedicarles una mirada de reproche  
-No entiendo, ¿cómo no te cuidaste? –dijo la mexicana cuando se quedaron solas  
-Eh ¿qué? –se sonrojó Paola, tomando el regaño por otro lado XD  
-Cómo no te abrigaste, así no te enfermabas –continuó Lily   
-¡Ah, eso!  
-¿De qué creíste que hablaba?  
-No, de nada –alegó Paola nerviosa  
-Tomé una decisión –dijo de pronto Lily cuando su amiga entonaba algunas notas simples  
-Sobre qué  
-Voy a terminar con Salvatore  
-¿Qué? ¿por qué? –se extrañó la Wakabayashi   
-Porque...Levin llegó y quiero probarme a mi misma si lo olvidé o no –inventó la mexicana  
-¿Nada más por eso?  
-Y porque sería un estorbo para mis planes con Genzo  
-Ah, claro... –musitó Paola, pensando "a otro perro con ese hueso"- Ahora me queda más claro que mi primo sí te pegó fuerte –pensó luego mirándola preocupada 

Lily había decidido apagar su celular, como cada vez que se acobardaba y que no quería llamarle a alguien, así que dejó el aparato en su mochila, cosa que rara vez hacía ya que el celular de Lily era como un tercer pulmón para ella. Paola volvió a estornudar.

- ¿Tienes un pañuelo?.- preguntó Paola, toda mocosa.  
- En mi mochila.- respondió Lily, distraída.- Nomás no la vayas a llenar de tus mocos.

Paolita querida, que conocía perfectamente esa costumbre de su cobarde amiga de apagar el celular cuando no quería que alguien la contactara, sonrió malignamente al ver el celular de Lily bien protegido en la mochila.

-¿Y ahora de qué te escondes?.- preguntó Paola, sacando el aparato.  
-¿Qué cosa?.- Lily dio un brinco.  
-Apagaste tu teléfono.- insistió Paola.  
-Ah, es que... Se quedó sin batería... .- respondió Lily.  
-Pero aquí traes el cargador.- insistió Paola, sacando el objeto de su mochila.  
-¿Vas a hacerle revisión a mi mochila o qué?.- protestó Lily.- Saca tu condenado pañuelo y a mí déjame en paz.  
-Qué genio.- gruñó Paola, sacando el papel y sonándose la nariz.

Lily siguió practicando sus escalas, aunque no podía concentrarse... Una parte de ella quería encender su teléfono y otra quería arrojarlo por un barranco...

Genzo, por su parte (jeje, se pueden hacer muchas cosas "por su parte" XD) seguía intentando llamarle a Lily. Antes de eso, Ken y él se habían pasado un buen rato hablando sobre Paola y Lily y sobre las estúpidas apuestas y lo mal que se sentían por haberse metido en esto.

-Lo peor del caso.- dijo Ken.- Es que llegué demasiado lejos...   
-¿A qué te refieres?.- preguntó Genzo, presintiendo lo que el otro portero iba a decir.  
-Que me acosté con Paola, a eso me refiero.- dijo Ken, directamente.  
-Ah.- dijo Genzo, simplemente.- Pues no fuiste el único...  
-¿Qué?.- exclamó Ken.  
-O sea, no es que yo también me haya acostado con Paola, sino que yo lo hice con Lily.- suspiró Genzo.  
-Ah. Menudo lío en que nos hemos metido...

Ambos porteros llegaron a la conclusión de que tendrían que hablarles de frente a las otras dos y tratar de conseguir su perdón. Ken se regresó al hotel y Genzo a su departamento. En el camino se topó con Taro, quien se ofreció a hacerle compañía un rato. En cuanto llegó, Genzo intentó hablarle a Lily sin éxito, como ya lo había mencionado antes (sí lo hice, ¿no?). A Genzo le urgía volver a verla, ya había pasado tiempo desde que habían hecho el amor en los baños termales y Genzo sentía que si dejaba pasar más tiempo Lily podría pensar que todo había sido un juego para él...

-Demonios.- gruñó Genzo cuando volvió a escuchar el "buzón de voz, la llamada se cobrará a partir de los siguientes tonos".- ¿Qué rayos pasa?  
-¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Taro.  
-No puedo contactar a Lily.- respondió Genzo, suspirando y arrojando el teléfono a un lado.- Iré a buscarla más tarde.  
-¿Vas a decirle que todo fue una apuesta?.- Taro miró fijamente a su amigo.  
-Debería pero... .- Genzo se interrumpió.  
-Ella te mandará al cuerno cuando se entere de que solo jugaste con ella.- completó Taro.  
-Dicho de esa manera, suena horrible.- gruñó Genzo.- Solo fue una apuesta y permíteme recordarte que fue contigo.  
-Sí, lo sé, pero muchas veces te dije que podíamos dejarla.- replicó Taro.- Así que a mí no me metas.

Genzo sabía que Taro tenía razón, así que prefirió no decir ya nada.

-Oye, por cierto.- comentó Taro, después de un rato.- ¿Sabías que Levin y Gentile están en la ciudad?  
-¿Qué cosa?.- se sorprendió Genzo.- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?  
-No lo sé, solo sé que andan aquí.- Taro se encogió de hombros.- Lo que es raro porque sus equipos debían venir pero finalmente se quedaron en Europa.  
-Entonces quizás vienen de vacaciones.- sugirió Genzo.  
-Sí, quizás.- admitió Taro.- Podríamos invitarlos a una reta un día de éstos.  
-Claro. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?  
-Me preguntaba cuándo rayos ibas a ofrecerme algo.- gruñó Taro.

Genzo fue a la cocina y encontró un sobre en el suelo, el cual recogió. La carta provenía de Inglaterra, y era de Kana Wakabayashi, la madre de Genzo. Sorprendido, él se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaba el sobre ahí tirado sin que nadie le prestara atención.

-¿Qué cosa?.- gritó Genzo, cuando terminó de leer la carta. 

En ella, Kana decía que esperaba que su hijo estuviera feliz en Japón y que le pedía de la manera más atenta y amable que se encargara de darle una visitada a su prima, a la cual Genzo no veía en años, y que se encargara de que ella estuviera bien y que no anduviera en "malas compañías", por petición del padre de Paola...

Paola. Al leer ese nombre, Genzo supo de golpe que la amiga de Lily, el reto de Ken, la chica con la que había coqueteado en contadas ocasiones, no era otra que su prima hermana...

Volviendo a las otras dos, el profesor regresó para ver como continuaba la práctica de las chicas y las dejó salir cuando desistió de intentar hacer que Paola sonara entonada.

-Más te vale que para mañana ya estés mejor, Paola.- gruñó el profesor.- Tienen una presentación en poco tiempo y tú y Lily deben practicar mucho.

La escuela organizaría dentro de poco una presentación con sus mejores alumnos y el profesor había decidido que Lily y Paola cantarían juntas, ya que sus voces combinaban muy bien juntas, además de que el físico de ambas eran agradables a la vista. La canción escogida por las chicas para cantar era Not gonna get us¸la cual se escuchaba bien en las voces de las dos amigas.

-Pues dígaselo a mis gérmenes.- protestó Paola.- Yo no controlo a la gripa.  
-Toma té con limón.- ordenó el profesor, saliendo de la habitación muy enojado.  
-Viejo hijo de... .- gruñó Paola.  
-¡Paola!.- dijo Lily.  
-... su mamá.- respondió la germano-japonesa.- ¡Qué genio te cargas!  
-Mejor vámonos ya.- Lily tomó su mochila y echó a andar.- ¿Cuándo llega Santana?  
-¿Cómo sabes que va a venir Carlos?.- exclamó Paola, sorprendida.   
-Tú me lo dijiste.- Lily puso cara de "hello con tu hello".  
-¿En serio? No recuerdo.- dijo Paola.- Esta gripa está haciéndome olvidar las cosas...  
-¿La gripa o tu reto?.- aventuró Lily.

Paola fingió estornudar para no tener que responder.

-Carlos va a llegar pronto.- dijo ella, después de un rato.  
-Entonces debemos darnos prisa.- dijo Lily.  
-¿Para qué?  
-Para acabar con nuestros retos.- explicó Lily.- No pensarás seguir con eso estando Carlos aquí ¿o sí?  
-Tú vas a terminar con Salvatore para poder seguir tus planes con Genzo, ¿lo recuerdas?.- replicó Paola.- ¿Ahora me sales con que quieres terminar pronto porque va a llegar Carlos?  
-Ya pues, nada más decía.- gruñó Lily.  
-Pues no digas.- replicó Paola.- Mejor reconoce que te gusta Genzo.   
-No me gusta.- dijo Lily, inmediatamente.- Déjame en paz.

Lily estaba muy a la defensiva. Paola se sentía muy enferma como para pelear... Al llegar al departamento, las chicas vieron que Salvatore estaba recargado contra un árbol.

-Te tardaste mucho.- comentó Gentile.- ¿En dónde estabas?  
-Ensayando.- respondió Lily.- ¿Qué pasa?  
-Nada, solo quiero salir con mi novia, ¿es tan grave eso?.- dijo Salvatore.  
-Supongo que no.- suspiró Lily.  
-¿De verdad vas a terminar con él?.- preguntó Paola, en un susurro.  
-No me queda de otra... .- contestó Lily.  
-Buena suerte.- Paola se fugó hacia el departamento.

Lily lo había pensado mucho. Salvatore le gustaba, y le agradaba ser su novia, pero ella no lo quería. Lily había hecho un equilibrio entre lo que sentía por Genzo, por Stefan y por Salvatore, y al final, la lucha por su corazón (vaya cursilada que acabo de poner) la disputaban Genzo y Levin... Así pues, Lily debía darle punto final al asunto lo más rápido posible y empezaría por terminar con Gentile...

-Tenemos que hablar.- murmuró Lily, cuando ella y el italiano se quedaron solos.

Por la ventana, Deb vio que Lily y Gentile platicaban largo y tendido, y que poco a poco él comenzaba a agitar las manos y a gritar, y a juzgar por las expresiones de ambos, no era nada bueno... Lily terminó por darle una bofetada a Salvatore y entró al departamento más rápida que una saeta... Gentile se quedó mirando hacia la puerta un largo rato...


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

-¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Deb, cuando Lily entró echa un mar de lágrimas al departamento.  
-Lo hice.- respondió Lily.- Terminé con Gentile...  
-Quizás fue lo mejor.- murmuró Deb, abrazando a su amiga.  
-Soy una desgraciada, soy de lo peor... .- murmuró Lily.

A los pocos minutos, alguien comenzó a aporrear la puerta del departamento.

-¿Quién es?.- preguntó Deb, algo asustada.  
-¡Abre la puerta, Lily, tenemos que hablar!.- gritó Salvatore.- ¡No puedes dejarme así, yo te amo!  
-¡Vete! Ya te dije que hemos terminado.- gritó Lily.  
-¿Me hiciste venir hasta acá para decirme eso?.- protestó Gentile.- ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho por carta!  
-¡Eso habría sido muy desconsiderado de mi parte!.- protestó Lily.- No quería hacerte daño.  
-¿Y si no querías lastimarme por qué terminas conmigo?   
-Ay, por todos los cielos.- Maki salió enfurruñada de su habitación y abrió la puerta.- Dejen de gritarse a ambos lados de la puerta como si fueran casados. Hablen frente a frente y ya.

Gentile entró y Maki lo condujo a la sala.

-Siéntate.- le ordenó.- Y tú, Lily, habla con él como la gente civilizada.

Maki se llevó entonces consigo a una atolondrada y asombrada Deb y dejó a los otros solos. Lily no dijo nada por varios minutos. 

-Es lo mejor, Salvatore.- murmuró ella, al fin.- No va a funcionar lo nuestro...  
-¿Por qué estás tan segura?.- cuestionó el italiano.- Yo te quiero...  
-Por favor, no sigas con esto.- pidió Lily.- Lo mejor será terminar... Lamento haberte hecho venir hasta acá, pero es que no sabía lo que deseaba hasta que llegaste...  
-No me voy a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.- Salvatore tomó la mano de Lily.- Voy a luchar por ti...  
-No vale la pena.- Lily retiró su mano.- Pelea mejor por alguien que te merezca...

Gentile se acercó a Lily y la besó con suavidad en la boca. Ella se retiró con suavidad.

-Será mejor que te vayas.- murmuró Lily.- Ya es tarde.  
-No me daré por vencido.- replicó Gentile.  
-Adiós Salvatore.- murmuró Lily.

Una vez que el italiano se fue, Lily se marchó a su habitación y se tumbó sobre la cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada. Tras lo que parecieron varias horas, o quizás tan solo unos minutos, el celular de Lily comenzó a sonar. Ella había olvidado que lo había vuelto a encender cuando iba de camino al departamento.

-¿Hola?.- contestó Lily.  
-Hasta que enciendes tu teléfono.- dijo Genzo.- Llevo horas llamándote.  
-He estado ocupada... .- musitó Lily.  
-¿Es eso o es que no quieres verme?.- preguntó Genzo.- Mira, escucha, entiendo cómo te debes de sentir...  
-¿Ah, sí?.- dudó Lily.- ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?  
-Porque yo me siento igual.- suspiró Genzo.- Sé que fue una locura lo que hicimos en Yu-Fuin, pero desde aquella vez no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ti... No sé que me hiciste, pero no dejo de recordar tus besos (y otras cosas) y no dejo de repetir tu nombre...  
-Genzo... .- murmuró Lily.  
-No quiero que pienses que aquello fue tan solo un juego, porque no fue así.- continuó él.- Lo que siento por ti es verdadero. ¿Quieres saber qué tan verdadero? Asómate a la ventana de tu cuarto.

Lily obedeció y se asomó a la ventana. Genzo estaba abajo apoyado contra su automóvil negro, mirando hacia arriba, y le sonrió.

-Baja un momento, por favor.- pidió él.  
-¿Para qué?  
-Solo baja, por favor.

Lily obedeció y bajó las escaleras sin pensarlo dos veces. Para qué negarlo, ella estaba enamorada de Genzo, y volvería a entregársele de tener la oportunidad... Cuando Genzo tuvo a la muchacha frente de él, la abrazó con fuerza y la besó con ternura en los labios.

-Tenía tantos deseos de verte.- murmuró él.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Lily, recargando su cabeza contra el pecho de él.  
-Demostrándote que lo que siento por ti es real.- respondió Genzo.- ¿Tienes tiempo?  
-¿Para qué?  
-Quiero llevarte a un sitio muy especial...  
-¿A dónde?  
-Es mi secreto...

Lily, sin hacer más preguntas, subió al automóvil y dejó que Genzo la condujera hasta una zona alejada de Tokyo. Él la llevó hasta lo alto de un promontorio, desde donde se observaba la ciudad y parte de la bahía de Tokio. En dicho promontorio estaba todo preparado para un picnic nocturno. 

-¿Y eso?.- comenzó a decir Lily.  
-Es mi sorpresa.- sonrió Genzo.

Después de la comida y de unas cuantas copas de vino (Genzo no es nada tonto XD), Lily había olvidado todo lo que no estaba relacionado con Genzo. Él se acercó y comenzó a besarla y a desabotonarle la blusa. Lily sintió en su interior ese ya tan conocido calor y se dejó acariciar...

-Te amo.- murmuró Genzo, antes de recostar a Lily contra el suelo y comenzar a acariciarla.

Ella lo dejó hacer y deshacer. Genzo le hizo entonces el amor, y Lily pensó que aquel idiota que dijo que las segundas partes no eran buenas lo había dicho porque nunca había hecho el amor con la persona que amaba... Genzo la penetraba, a veces con suavidad, a veces con más fuerza, mientras Lily daba gracias por haber nacido...

Rato después, Lily descansaba contra el pecho de Genzo, mientras que él le acariciaba la espalda. Ella estaba algo preocupada, no recordaba bien en qué día de su periodo se encontraba, hasta que recordó que él sí había usado protección...

-¿Sucede algo?.- Genzo notó el cambio en la respiración de ella.   
-Nada.- susurró Lily.- Solo pensaba que...  
-¿Qué todo esto es una locura?.- aventuró Genzo.- No lo es. Te amo, Lily.  
-Y yo a ti.- murmuró Lily, en voz tan baja que él se preguntó si no se habría imaginado la respuesta. 

Mientras ese par andaba demostrándose su mutuo amor bajo las estrellas, una aun resfriada Paola maldecía en todos los idiomas que sabía por haberse resfriado justo antes de una presentación tan importante.  
-No digo que no haya valido la pena...pero ¡atchís! –murmuró divertida  
-¿Desde cuándo hablas sola? –se burló Maki apareciendo tras la puerta- Tienes una llamada, y como soy tan considerada con tu enfermedad, te traje el teléfono hasta aquí  
-Ay gracias, qué buena amiga –ironizó Paola tomando el aparato y haciéndole una seña obscena a su amiga que se iba remedándola- ¿Hola?  
-Paola... –dijo alguien con tanto cariño que le borró la sonrisa del rostro  
-¿Carlos?   
-¿Me escucho como alguien más? –bromeó el brasileño   
-Je, no. Cómo estás  
-Mejor, gracias a ti –contestó él- Llamé para agradecerte la preocupación que has mostrado y el hecho de querer encargarte de mi personalmente  
-Yo...no tienes nada que agradecerme  
-Claro que tengo, pero lo haré de la manera en que deseo cuando al fin pueda volver a abrazarte –siguió Santana contento- Y eso...será en sólo dos días  
-¡Dos días! –aquella noticia alarmó a Paola y la hizo reaccionar  
-Ahá, ¿no es fantástico? Mañana sale el vuelo y calculo que pasado mañana al fin estaré contigo –contó el muchacho- Por favor, te pido que no le digas a nadie sobre mi viaje, aquí nadie ha filtrado la información de que me voy a Japón  
-...   
-La prensa ha estado insoportable, así que estar allá también será para descansar un poco de su continuo hostigamiento...¿Paola, sigues ahí? –se extrañó Santana al sentirse en una especie de monólogo telefónico   
-¡Ah sí! –reaccionó ella sintiéndose de pronto desesperada- No te preocupes, nadie más sabrá de esto, al menos no la prensa  
-Espero que a tus amigas no se les salga el chisme  
-Pongo las manos al fuego por ellas: Maki siempre ha sido reservada, Deb no es chismosa y Lily...ella anda en su nube  
-Bien, entonces allá nos veremos  
-Aquí te espero –musitó Paola con una pequeña sonrisa   
-Adiós...   
-Adiós... –la muchacha colgó aun estupefacta por la noticia y luego se dejó caer sobre su cama- ¡Ay no! ahora qué voy a hacer

Poco antes del amanecer, Genzo llevó a Lily a su departamento. Él la besó antes de dejarla marchar.

-Espero que no sigas pensando que fue tan solo un juego.- murmuró Genzo.

Lily no dijo nada, solo se mordió los labios. Ella entró al departamento y cuando estuvo en su cuarto se asomó por la ventana y vio desde ahí que Genzo le lanzaba un cursi, pero tierno beso, antes de marcharse. Ella suspiró, sintiéndose culpable por todo, pero pensando en que no se arrepentía de lo que había vuelto a hacer… Decidió meterse a bañar, ya que sería una completa inutilidad el dormir a esas horas, pero estaba tan cansada que se recostó en la cama y se quedó dormida.

Mientras tanto, Genzo llegó a su propio departamento y se tumbó a dormir largo y tendido en su cama, sin desvestirse. Estaba inmensamente feliz, por primera vez se sentía completo… Aunque le dolía la espalda por estar tumbado contra el suelo, a la próxima vez tendría que escoger un lugar más cómodo para hacer el amor con Lily, como una cama, por ejemplo. Mucho rato más tarde, su celular sonó. 

-¿Hola?.- habló Genzo, un tanto adormilado.  
-¿Sigues dormido, perezoso?.- se burló Taro.- Oye, ni te imaginas, estoy con Levin e iremos a jugar un poco antes de desayunar. ¿No deseas venir?  
-Estoy cansado.- protestó Genzo.- Quiero dormir.  
-¿Tú diciendo eso?.- se sorprendió Misaki.- ¿Quién eres y en donde dejaste a Wakabayashi?  
-Es que no sabes lo que hice anoche… .- rió Genzo, con malicia.   
-No me digas… .- Taro ya se lo sospechaba.  
-Sí te digo…  
-Bueno, pues ése no es pretexto. Vamos, que necesitamos un portero. 

Después de no mucho insistir por parte de Taro, Genzo se decidió a ir. Al encontrarse con sus amigos, vio a un Levin un tanto decaído. 

-¿Qué le pasa?.- le preguntó Genzo a Taro.  
-Dice que viene a buscar a una ex novia.- susurró Taro.- Vino a Japón solo para verla y que ella lo ha estado rechazando…   
-No sabía que Levin tuviera una novia japonesa.- comentó Genzo.  
-No es japonesa, pero ella estudia aquí.- intervino Stefan.  
-Lo lamento, no quise… .- comenzó a decir Genzo.  
-No te preocupes, da igual.- cortó el sueco.- De todas maneras tarde que temprano se iban a enterar…  
-Lo lamentamos, de verdad.- dijo Taro.  
-Da igual, lo que sí me molesta es que hago miles de esfuerzos para poder viajar desde Italia para ver a mi ex, para que ella me salga con que ya no quiere verme… .- gruñó Levin. 

Genzo sintió algo de tristeza por el joven, sin imaginarse siquiera que los dos estaban interesados en la misma mujer.

Por su parte, en su departamento, la mexicana fue despertada por un grito de Deb.  
-¡¡Quién se acabó el limón!!  
-Yo no fui, sabes que no me gusta –alegó Maki tranquilamente, leyendo el periódico  
-Pero qué desconsiderada eres –se quejó Paola aun con la nariz roja de tanto limpiársela, aunque en términos generales ya estaba mejor- Yo tuve que usar ese limón para que mis pobres defensas hagan algo contra mi resfrío  
-Pues consígueme limón, ¡porque quiero limonada! –siguió gritando Deb  
-Ok, ok, qué lindas amigas tengo, darme los buenos días tan amenamente –ironizó Lily apareciendo con cara de desvelo   
-Qué cara –se burló Maki al verla  
-¿Por qué sigues con la misma ropa de ayer? –preguntó Paola enarcando una ceja (pregunta tonta, consejo: yo la hice una vez y aprendí de la experiencia XDD)  
-Porque me dio flojera descambiarme –inventó Lily nerviosa- ¿Pero se puede saber por qué gritas, Deb?  
-Paola se acabó el limón  
-Ya, ya, Paola tiene la culpa de todo –remedó la germano japonesa- Para que dejes de fregar ¡ahora vuelvo con una docena de limones! Y si no te los tragas todos ¡yo te los haré tragar a la fuerza! –gritó Paola antes de irse dando un portazo  
-¿Y el humorcito de la berlinesa? –preguntó Lily curiosa sirviéndose café  
-Mmm, promete no decirlo a nadie que tenga vínculos con la prensa –pidió Maki sin dejar de ver su periódico  
-Lo prometo –contestó la mexicana solemnemente levantando la mano derecha  
-¡Carlos viene mañana! –contaron emocionadas Deb y Maki, como buen par de amigas chismosas XDD  
-¡¡¡Qué!!! –por poco y a Lily se le cae la taza, además de la quijada, claro  
-Lo que oíste –aseguró Maki mirándola con un peculiar brillo en los ojos- Ayer la llamó para decirle que vendrá mañana  
-Lástima, si hubiera llegado hoy alcanzaría a ver su show –suspiró Deb conmovida  
-Nah, no creo que eso le importe mucho a Paola –dijo la jugadora de softball más para sí  
-¿Por qué? –preguntaron las mexicanas simultáneamente, una con curiosidad la otra con desconfianza  
-Por nada, y ya terminen de desayunar –se excusó su amiga, marchándose nerviosa porque estuvo a punto de soltarles la sopa, ya que a ese punto de las cosas estaba claro que si bien las cuatro eran muy amigas, ella se secreteaban ciertas cosas sólo en dúo XDD

Refunfuñando Paola bajó las escaleras, porque para mal de males el ascensor estaba dañado, y ya estaba a punto de llegar a la esquina cuando alguien la interceptó y la puso contra la pared, impidiendo su huida con ambos brazos.  
-Pero...¡pero qué te pasa! –exclamó molesta y adolorida de la espalda  
-¿Lo sabías, verdad?  
-Saber qué  
-¡No finjas demencia! –estalló Genzo, que luego de su partido matinal se había acordado que tenía un asunto familiar pendiente- El otro día te dije cuál era mi apellido   
-¿Y eso qué? Ni que me haya parecido tan bonito que digamos –comentó Paola cínicamente  
-Dime tu nombre completo –exigió el portero mirándola ceñudo  
-Paola Martita de las Nieves Prieto Hidalgo –se burló ella evitando la risa- Y ése es sólo el comienzo  
-¡Deja de burlarte de mi!  
-No me burlo, ¿acaso no me crees? –fingió indignarse su recién reconocida prima  
-Eres mi prima hermana ¿verdad? –preguntó Genzo apretando los dientes  
-¿Ah sí? –devolvió Paola tranquilamente- No me digas   
-¡Eres Paola Wakabayashi!  
-...Heinrich, no lo olvides –dijo al fin Paola dejando la burla, mirándolo seriamente- Así que ya lo sabes "primito". Ya sabes que soy una Wakabayashi  
-Debiste reírte de mi desde que lo supiste  
-Créeme que me sorprendió bastante cuando me di cuenta –contó la muchacha- Pero no me reí de ti  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
-¿Para qué? Estábamos mejor sin saberlo, y recordando nuestra vieja "buena" relación fraternal, creí que no divulgarlo sería lo mejor  
-¿Lily lo sabe?  
-No, y sería mejor que no se lo dijeras, tomando en cuenta que ella sabe de los tremendos deslices entre ambos. No vaya a creer que, aparte de todo, somos unos inmorales pro-incesto –dijo Paola seriamente- Además ¿qué importancia tiene? Para mi ninguna, por cierto  
-Ni para mi –confesó Genzo- No te reconocí  
-Ni yo a ti –corroboró ella- ¿Sabes? Quisiera quedarme a charlar largo y tendido contigo "primito" pero la verdad tengo que hacer una compra y hacérsela tragar a una de mis amigas –añadió sarcástica- Espero verte hoy en nuestra presentación  
-Lily algo me dijo sobre eso  
-Es a las ocho, no te vayas a atrasar o vas a desilusionarla –comentó Paola burlona, marchándose  
-Allí estaré, pero no por ti, aclaro –advirtió Genzo mientras ella le dedicaba un gesto obsceno con la mano a manera de despedida XDD


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Las horas pasaron más que rápido en lo que Lily y Paola alistaban los últimos detalles para su presentación. Felizmente la germano japonesa ya no sonaba como gato gangoso y la mexicana había bajado por un rato de su nube Genzil para dedicarse de lleno a prepararse para esa noche.

Maki, tan comedida y buena ella, llamó a Kojiro para invitarlos (sí, dije bien, "invitarlos") a la presentación de sus amigas. Ken se extrañó mucho porque Paola no le había comentado nada, pero tomando en cuenta cuándo había sido la última vez que se habían visto, trató de no tomárselo a mal y mas bien aceptar la invitación de la "amiga" de su mejor amigo.

Cuando llegaron al teatro del Instituto éste estaba a rebalsar, pero felizmente el tener varios contactos de importancia les habían conseguido buenos lugares en primera fila. Aquél Instituto tenía una envidiable fama por los artistas que en él se formaban, por lo que sus presentaciones anuales eran algo digno de verse. Paola y Lily estaban en un camerino cambiándose en silencio, pensando cada una en su dilema individual.

-Hoy será la última noche –pensó Paola entristecida- De ahí en más no podré volver a verlo...

-¿Qué te pasa Wakabayashi? –preguntó Lily haciéndola respingar por el denominativo

-¡No me llames así! –se quejó su amiga enojada- No estamos en el ejército para tratarnos por el apellido

-Lo siento, yo sólo decía –se defendió la otra chica- Por cierto, ¿te animarás o no a cantar dos canciones?

-¡Ja! Hablé con Matías y él me dijo que será nuestro cómplice, no por nada es bueno ser amiga del encargado del grupo –explicó Paola dejando el mal humor- El profesor Amano va a sufrir un soponcio cuando no nos de la gana bajarnos del escenario, jajaja

-Jajaja, debería agradecérnoslo, porque sin pecar de soberbia, somos lo mejor de esta noche –se jactó Lily

-Y que lo digas...

-¿Ya están listas? –preguntó alguien tocando la puerta- ¡Es su turno!

Ambas se miraron nerviosas y se dieron unas últimas palabras de aliento.

-¿Me veo bien? –preguntó Lily, que vestía un pantalón azul stretch hasta la cadera, botas azul marino, blusa celeste pálido de tirantes con escote delantero y en la espalda; además de llevar el cabello agarrado en una cola de caballo

-Sí, no te voy a criticar nada –sonrió Paola

-Tú también elegiste un buen estilo –comentó su amiga, sin esperar la pregunta de la germano japonesa

-Je, gracias –sonrió la otra chica, que iba vestida con una falda negra estrecha hasta la rodilla que tenía una abertura lateral, blusa blanca sin mangas con escote delantero, botas negras; y el cabello como engominado, de manera que lucía más lacio, con las puntas hacia afuera

-Y para finalizar –dijo el presentador, que no era otro que el maestro de canto- Recibamos con un gran aplauso al mejor dúo de último año. Con ustedes ¡Lily y Paola!

Las luces repentinamente se apagaron y unas pocas de color azul iluminaron dos siluetas que aparecieron en el medio del escenario, cuando comenzó a sonar la batería y una de ellas comenzó a cantar mientras ambas coordinaban una peculiar coreografía ...

_Not gonna get us  
They are not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us, not gonna get us  
They are not gonna get us, they are not gonna get us   
Not gonna get us  
They are not gonna get us, not gonna get us _

Starting from here, lets make a promise  
you and me, let's just be honest  
We are gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night, that falls all around us

Soon there'll be laughter and voices  
And the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining above you 

Nothing can stop us, no, no I love you  
They are not gonna get us, they are not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, no, no I love you  
They are not gonna get us, they are not gonna get us 

They are not gonna get us…

We'll run away, to everything simple  
Night will come down our guardian angel  
We rush ahead the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise they are not gonna get us

My love for you always forever  
Just you and me all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
they don't understand, they don't understand us

Not gonna get us, not gonna get us, not gonna get us

They are not gonna get us, not gonna get us

Nothing can stop us, no, no I love you  
They are not gonna get us, they are not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, no no I love you  
They are not gonna get us, they are not gonna get us  
They are not gonna get us, not gonna get us   
_Not gonna get us_…

Aplausos y vítores inundaron el teatro del lugar. Sus amigas y amigovios aplaudían orgullosos mientras ellas reverenciaban agradecidas. El maestro de ceremonias iba a despedirlas alegando además su brillante participación pero las luces volvieron a apagarse y él se quedó de piedra. Supuestamente con eso el show acababa por esa noche, pero en su lugar la melodía de otra canción volvió a escucharse y él no pudo replicar porque alguien le había cortado el audio a su micrófono.

-Je, mejor no pregunto qué hiciste para convencer a Matías de ayudarnos –susurró Lily mientras se preparaban

-No pienses mal, me debía una –respondió su amiga- Además, de alguna manera debemos tratar de expiar nuestras culpas ¿no? o al menos de expresarlas...

Is it too late, nothing to salvage 

_You look away, clear all the damage_

_The meaning to all words of love has disappeared_

_We used to love one another give to each other_

_Lie under covers so, are you friend or foe_

_Love one another live for each other_

_So, are you friend or foe, cause I used to know_

_The promises hollow concessions_

_And innocent show of affection_

_I touch your hand, a hologram, are you still there_

_We used to love one another give to each other_

_Lie under covers so, are you friend or foe_

_Love one another live for each other_

_So, are you friend or foe, cause I used to know_

_We used to…we used to…_

Is it too late, nothing to salvage 

_You look away, clear all the damage_

_The meaning to all words of love has disappeared_

_We used to love one another give to each other_

_Lie under covers so, are you friend or foe_

_Love one another live for each other_

So, are you friend or foe, cause I used to know 

_Lie under covers so, are you friend or foe_

_Love one another live for each other_

_So, are you friend or foe, cause I used to know_

_cause I used to know, are you friend or foe…_

Luego de tan agradable sorpresa los aplausos se dejaron escuchar otra vez. Paola estaba sonriente y volteó a ver a Lily, que sollozaba mientras agradecía.

-Y ahora tú, qué te pasa –le preguntó sorprendida- Te crees la ganadora del Miss Universo o qué –añadió sarcástica (jaja, qué buena amiga es Paola XDD)

-Fue grandioso –musitó Lily, abrazando conmovida a su amiga mientras el telón se cerraba

-Je, se nota que para ti esto del canto significa mucho –dijo Paola permitiendo, como pocas veces, que su amiga la abrace

-¿Y para ti no? –se extrañó la mexicana, separándose y enjugándose las lágrimas

-Nah, yo lo hago porque me divierte, por nada más –confesó su amiga

-¡Lo hicieron genial! –exclamó Deb contenta acercándose a abrazarlas y felicitarlas, ella y Maki se habían trepado al escenario para tal motivo

-Bien cantado, y bien arruinado –se rió Maki- El maestro Amano estaba que se lo llevaba la fregada, no sabía cómo explicarse su última canción, jajaja

-¿Y Genzo? ¿vino? –preguntó Lily rápidamente, volviendo a su nube con gorra, mientras Paola ponía cara de fuchi

-Sí, estaba con nosotros en primera fila, pero él y los demás las esperarán fuera de camerinos, como es debido –acotó Maki

-No te quejes, que tú te trepaste después de mi –replicó Deb cínicamente

-Momentito...¿quiénes son "los demás"? –quiso saber Paola mientras Lily corría a los camerinos seguida de Deb

-Ken, Kojiro, Kazuki y Takeshi –enumeró Maki divertida al ver la cara de susto de la Wakabayashi- Claro, como "olvidaste" invitarlo, yo tuve que hacerlo por ti y no iba a dejar a sus amigos fuera –aclaró, esperando la regañada de su vida y quizá uno que otro golpe, pero...

-¡Gracias Maki, por eso te quiero amiga! –exclamó Paola contenta, abrazándola y echándose a correr al camerino

-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí? –se preguntó Maki shockeada, riendo luego y siguiendo a su amiga

Kazuki, Kojiro y Takeshi se fueron al saber que sus compañeros irían a dar las "felicitaciones respectivas" a las muchachas, deduciendo que aquello sería más un "calenturientismo en masa" que otra cosa XDD Genzo se había separado de los demás entre la multitud y estaba refunfuñando por no poder apurarse más a llegar a felicitar a Lily con una rosa roja en la mano (cursi ¬¬). Ken tuvo más fortuna y llegó antes a las puertas del camerino donde la gente se agolpaba, de repente sintió un jalón en el brazo que lo alejaba. Cuando se dio cuenta se percató que Paola lo había llevado hacia un pasillo más vacío.

-Shhhhhhh...no digas nada –le pidió sonriendo divertida- Las multitudes me aburren –confesó abrazándolo

-Felicidades, lo hiciste muy bien –dijo él apenas, sonrojándose

-Gracias... –contestó Paola mirándolo a los ojos y besándolo apasionadamente- No, espera... –dijo, cuando sentía que se estaban emocionando de más XDD- Esta vez no quiero resfriarme y menos que nos cachen

-¿Qué? –aquella confesión sonrojó aun más al portero

-No sabes, fue horrible la gripa que me dio, pero valió la pena –añadió pícaramente guiñándole un ojo

Él entendió la "indirecta" y se la llevó abrazada con rumbo a un mejor lugar que unos arbustos (qué méndiga fuiste Lily ¬¬ XDDD).

Por su parte (XDD) Lily se estaba tardando al tratar de cepillar su cabello. Cuando al fin estuvo lista salió y se topó con un montón de gente, entre compañeros y amigos, que querían felicitarla. Sin embargo ella los ignoraba y se puso de puntillas para tratar de ver a Genzo. Tratando de ayudar a su amiga, Deb fue despejando a la gente. De repente Lily sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás y ni corta ni perezosa volteó a besarlo.

Genzo al fin había llegado hasta el sector de camerinos y descubrió a Deb, toda enfurruñada, tratando de sacar a la gente de allí. Se escabulló sonriente al imaginar que Lily estaba ahí, se acercó al reconocer su larga cabellera, pero tan rápido como un rayo su sonrisa desapareció para ser sustituida por una cara de sorpresa y decepción: allí estaba Lily, su querida Lily, besándose apasionadamente con un tipo rubio que él no reconoció. Sintió que sus ilusiones y su corazón, por vez primera, se hacían mil pedazos.

Pero no era el único, y Deb lo notó cuando retornaba a notificarle a su amiga que el campo estaba libre para que ella y Genzo se pudieran ver. A pocos pasos de la otra mexicana, shockeado como el japonés, Levin miraba aquella escena. Deb sintió tanta pena al verlo allí y más cuando el sueco dio media vuelta y se fue rápidamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces ella lo siguió y no supo más.

Era extraño, la sensación de ese beso no era igual que el de otras veces. Lily se aventuró a abrir los ojos aunque eso rompiera la magia y casi grita del susto al ver que con quien estaba era Salvatore.

-¡Salvatore! ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó agitada, separándose bruscamente de él

-Cómo que qué, vine a felicitar a mi novia...

Genzo lo había escuchado: así que él era su novio. Herido en su orgullo miró la rosa, la arrojó contra la pared con furia y se fue sin atreverse a confrontar a la mexicana.

-Mira, yo creí... creí que eras alguien más –trató de explicar Lily preocupada, mirando a todas partes tratando de ver a Genzo

-De qué hablas –se extrañó el italiano

-Salvatore: estoy enamorada de alguien más –confesó la chica entonces- Lo siento...

-No, yo lo siento más –se ofendió él, marchándose enojado

-Bien hecho Lily, vos y Paola no pudieron estar mejor –comentó alguien en español con acento argentino

-Matías, ¿y Paola? –preguntó la mexicana en el mismo idioma

-Ella ya se fue –contestó Matías- Y supongo que vos te irás pronto, porque por aquí vi a tu novio

-¿Salvatore?

-No sé cómo se llama, pero era ése con el que te vi ayer ¿te acordás? ¿cuándo se detuvieron en un semáforo, en su automóvil?

-¿Genzo?

-Ahá, lo vi dirigirse a la salida –comentó el muchacho

-Gracias... –musitó Lily con un mal presentimiento, corriendo hacia la salida

Ken y Paola iban de salida cuando a él se le ocurrió ir a hacer una llamada a sus amigos para que no lo esperasen, y como había olvidado su celular se dirigió a una cabina telefónica. Paola se quedó sentada en una banca cuando reconoció a su alicaído primo que se aproximaba a ella.

-Vaya, parece que están lloviendo sapos –se burló Paola, pero él sólo la miró distraído e inconscientemente se sentó junto a ella- ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó curiosa al no obtener una respuesta mordaz y apropiada

-No puedo creerlo...me engañó –musitó Genzo sin dejar de clavar la mirada en el piso, se sentía morir

-¿Quién te engañó? –insistió su prima extrañada

-Paola, me siento muy mal –confesó él por vez primera con la voz muy afectada, mirándola

-Yo... –trató de decir ella sintiendo pena por él, cuando de repente su primo la abrazó

-Por qué... –murmuró Genzo dolido

-No te entiendo –dijo ella extrañada, abrazándolo con tristeza, después de todo no tenía corazón de piedra para no compadecerse por alguien en ese estado, aunque ese alguien fuera Genzo

Lily reconoció a Genzo, pero lo que vio no le gustó: él estaba abrazado de una de sus mejores amigas y, sin querer ni esperarlo, sintió celos.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Ken que había regresado

-¿Eh? –entonces Genzo se separó y rápidamente se puso de pie- No, nada, sólo la estaba felicitando

-¿Nos vamos ya? –interrogó el karate keeper extrañado, viendo cómo Genzo se iba cansinamente con las manos en los bolsillos

-Ahá –contestó Paola mirando con pena a su primo

-¿Qué le pasa? Parece triste

-No lo sé –ella se encogió de hombros- ¿Nos vamos?

Ambos tomaron rumbo distinto al de Genzo y se fueron. Lily entonces se armó de valor y corrió a darle alcance.

-¡Genzo, espera! –gritó cerca de él, deteniéndolo bruscamente

-Qué quieres –espetó él sin voltear, estaba muy herido

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿no me ibas a esperar? –preguntó ella resentida, obligándolo a voltear

-¿Debería? –preguntó Genzo hiriente

-¿Y por qué no? Después de todo...

-Después de todo nada –la interrumpió el japonés- No somos nada, así que nada

-Pero Genzo... –musitó Lily dolida

-Sólo vine a verte para despedirme, después de todo gracias a ti gané una apuesta –contó él cruelmente

-¿Qué? No puede ser –dijo ella en un hilo de voz, como si todo fuera un mal sueño y sus malas acciones se estuvieran devolviendo en contra suya

-Aposté con un amigo, él aseguraba que no podía acostarme contigo –continuó descargando su coraje en sus palabras- Y ya lo ves, lo conseguí, y dos veces –recordó jactancioso

-¡Estúpido! –exclamó Lily ofendida, dolida y decepcionada, dándole una cachetada- ¡Cómo pudiste!

-Así de fácil –murmuró Genzo dándole una última mirada y marchándose, dejándola destrozada e incrédula, mientras en la mente de la mexicana se arremolinaban pensamientos que buscaban una respuesta a su desgracia, y entonces dedujo una posible: Paola

-¡Paola! Cómo pudiste hacerme esto otra vez –pensó enojada con ganas de destrozar a su amiga con sus propias manos- ¡Cómo pudiste contarle del reto!

En otra parte de la ciudad, ajena a todo aquello, Paola y Ken se dirigían al hotel del muchacho, pidiendo otra habitación diferente a la que compartía con sus amigos (por obvias razones XDD). Cuando llegaron allí ella se entregó a él por segunda vez, con más pasión que antes, y con sentimientos más fuertes dentro de sí.

-Te amo... –susurró él abrazándola contra sí

-Yo... –trató de decir ella, pero se armó de valor y se separó de él con todo el dolor de su alma, recogiendo su ropa para vestirse

-¿A dónde vas? –se extrañó Ken incorporándose en la cama al notar que ella tenía apuro

-Me voy

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esto se terminó aquí –anunció Paola terminando de vestirse

-No te entiendo

-Gracias –dijo la muchacha volteando a verlo con cinismo- Con tu ayuda pude ganarle a Lily

-¿Qué?

-Desde el principio acostarme contigo fue sólo un reto –continuó Paola mientras sentía una dolorosa opresión en el pecho que amenazaba con hacerla claudicar- Ahora gané, le gané el reto...

-Eso no es cierto –musitó Ken mirándola seriamente

-Je, si no quieres no lo creas –se burló ella dirigiéndose a la puerta- Gracias por tan buenos momentos, adiós... –dijo sin más marchándose a toda prisa para que su debilidad no la haga volver y pedir perdón, y mucho menos exponer sus verdaderos sentimientos

Minutos después, embarcada en un taxi, Paola llamó a Maki.

-¿Aló?

-Maki, diles a las demás que volveré más tarde a recoger algo de ropa y que no se preocupen por mi que no voy a dormir allá –dijo Paola alicaída, viendo en su reloj que ya pasaban de las dos de la mañana

-¿Con quién estás? –preguntó Maki desconfiada

-Con nadie. Es sólo que alquilaré un pequeño departamento para cuidar yo misma de Carlos cuando llegue

-¿A esta hora?

-Quiero que todo esté listo para cuando él llegue, que será a eso de las 10 de la mañana –contó Paola secamente

-¿Qué pasó con Ken? –quiso saber su amiga

-Ya lo sabe todo, y por favor ya no me preguntes –pidió la germano japonesa a punto de llorar- Les avisaré cuando Santana llegue. Adiós

-Adiós... –Maki colgó, sentía que un ambiente de desventuras empezaba a cernirse sobre ellas, aunque no imaginaba su verdadera magnitud


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Mientras tanto, Genzo estaba que se lo cargaba la fregada. No podía creer que Lily lo hubiese engañado cuando ella en verdad tenía novio, y lo peor del caso era que Genzo se había enamorado como un idiota.

¡No puede ser!.- gritó Genzo, golpeando la primera pared que se le atravesó en el camino.- ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme así, Lily?

Él quería llorar de la rabia y de los celos. Se imaginaba a Salvatore acostándose con Lily y el simple hecho de imaginar que él la acariciaba llenaba a Genzo de deseos de golpearlo hasta dejarlo en coma (ay sí, qué trágica me leí XD).

¿Qué rayos pasó?.- quiso saber Taro, quien vio la escena entre Lily y Genzo pero no escuchó lo que se dijeron.- ¿Le dijiste a Lily la verdad?

Sí, se lo dije, y fue mejor haberlo hecho.- gritó Genzo.- ¡Esa... esa desgraciada estuvo jugando conmigo!

¿Qué quieres decir?.- Taro no entendió, obviamente.

¡Lily tiene novio!.- gritó Genzo.- ¡Salvatore Gentile es su novio! ¡Y a pesar de eso, salió conmigo y se acostó conmigo en dos ocasiones!

Tranquilízate.- pidió Taro.- ¿Hablaste con ella sobre eso?

¿Para qué? ¿Para que me diga en la cara que jugó conmigo como un idiota?.- cuestionó Genzo.- ¡De ninguna manera!

¿Y entonces qué le dijiste? Porque ella no se veía nada feliz.- insistió Taro.

Pues le dije que todo había sido una apuesta.- contestó Genzo.- Que aposté con un amigo y que nada de lo ocurrido significó algo para mí.

Ay, Wakabayashi.- Misaki movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Te dije que esto no iba a sacar nada bueno...

Genzo no le hizo caso, se marchó hecho una furia. Estaba tremendamente dolido, pero a pesar de todo no estaba molesto ni con Lily ni con Misaki. Curiosamente, Genzo estaba enojado consigo mismo por haberse enamorado de Lily...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paola llegó al departamento y comenzó a recoger su ropa, sin hacer caso de las súplicas de Maki y sin contestar ninguna de las preguntas que le hacía.

No pasó nada, de verdad.- dijo Paola.- Es solo que no quiero que Carlos esté solo y...

La puerta del cuarto de la germano-japonesa se abrió de golpe y por ella entró Lily. Se notaba que había estado llorando, pero más que nada, se notaba que estaba furiosa.

¿Cómo pudiste contarle a Genzo la verdad?.- recriminó ella.- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto dos veces?

¿De qué "censurado" hablas?.- cuestionó Paola.- Yo no le dije nada, él ya lo sabía.

Paola pensó que Lily hablaba del hecho de que la primera era prima de Genzo, cosa que no tenía mucho de sentido, ya que a Lily no tendría por qué molestarle eso.

¿Y cómo fue que se enteró, si tú no se lo dijiste?.- insistió Lily.

Pues lo descubrió por sí solo, no es tan tonto como crees.- replicó Paola.

¿Pero cómo? ¡Yo nunca lo di a entender, yo nunca hice nada que pudiera hacer que lo sospechara!.- protestó Lily.

¿Y por qué habrías de sospecharlo tú?.- Paola, en su actual estado, entendía cada vez menos.- Nunca te lo dije porque ni yo misma lo recordaba.

Cómo no vas a recordar nuestro reto?.- gritó Lily, fuera de sí.- ¡No me vengas con esa excusa idiota!

¿Estás hablando del reto?.- se sorprendió Paola.

¡Hazte la inocente!.- bufó Lily.- ¡Si bien que sé que tú le dijiste a Genzo que todo había sido un reto!

Paola, por primera vez, se quedó sin palabras. No sabía de dónde rayos había sacado Lily esa loca idea, cierto era que había sido Paola quien le dijo la verdad a Levin, pero ni remotamente se le hubiera ocurrido repetir el mismo error con Genzo, más porque sabía que al final él y Lily se habían enamorado el uno de la otra.

Oye, no sé de qué me hablas, pero te juro que yo no le dije nada a Genzo.- dijo Paola, muy seria.

¿Esperas que te crea?.- cuestionó Lily.- Ya lo hiciste una vez. ¿Qué te cuesta hacerlo una segunda?

Oye, no hables como si yo fuera una mentirosa.- reclamó Paola, dolida.

¿Y no lo eres?.- dijo Lily, cruelmente.

No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera ni a acusarme así.- Paola se enfrentó a Lily.- No estoy mintiendo, no le dije a tu querido Genzo sobre el reto.

¿Y entonces por qué me dijo él que todo había sido una apuesta?.- quiso saber Lily.- Además, te vi abrazada de él. ¿Qué pretendías, eh?

¿Una apuesta?.- Paola no se lo esperaba.- ¿Con quién o de qué?

Con un amigo, apostó a que podría acostarse conmigo.- Lily comenzó a llorar otra vez.- Y ganó...

Paola no supo que responder. Deb y Maki, que habían estado escuchando todo, se quedaron también sin palabras, y se miraron la una a la otra con tristeza.

¿Un amigo?.- Paola farfulló con un hilo de voz.

Sí, un amigo.- musitó Lily.

¿Te dijo quién?

No. Y no me interesa saberlo.

Claro, un amigo. Ken era amigo de Genzo, relativamente, pero al menos eran compañeros y se llevaban relativamente bien. Y estaban juntos el día en que ambos abordaron a Lily y a Paola, lo que significaba que...

Lo más seguro es que haya apostado con Ken.- dijo Paola, sacando sus propias conclusiones erróneas.- ¿Qué otro amigo podría ser? Genzo iba tras de ti, y Ken tras de mí. Gran cosa.

¿Gran cosa?.- exclamó Lily.- ¿No te causa ningún sentimiento?

No.- mintió Paola, ya que el corazón se le destrozaba por dentro.- Le dije a Ken hace unos cuantos minutos que todo fue un reto y que gané. Así que, no me importa si yo fui una apuesta para él.

Todo esto apesta.- musitó Maki.

Y que lo digas... .- suspiró Deb.

Paola terminó de preparar su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta.

Ya, Lily, no pongas esa cara.- dijo ella, antes de marcharse.- Olvídate de Genzo y mejor inténtalo con Salvatore o con Stefan. Cualquiera de los dos vale más que Genzo. y para que lo sepas, si lo abracé fue porque hace poco recordé que él es mi primo. Nos veremos después, o quizás nunca.

La germano-japonesa bajó las escaleras y se esperó hasta llegar a la calle para echarse a llorar. El enterarse de Ken había apostado para conquistarla a ella la hacían sentirse miserable.

Bueno, Wakabayashi.- se dijo Paola, secándose las lágrimas.- Cosechaste lo que sembraste. Tú jugaste con Ken y él jugó contigo. Ya están las cosas a mano.

Paola subió al taxi que la estaba esperando y se dirigió a su recién rentado departamento. En el departamento, Deb y Maki trataban de calmar a Lily, pero ella estaba como en shock.

No puedo creerlo.- murmuraba Lily.- No puedo creer que esos dos hayan jugado con nosotras...

Mira, sé que no es el momento, pero ustedes también jugaron con ellos.- replicó Maki.

No es el momento.- gruñó Deb.

Dije que eso ya lo sabía.- replicó Maki.

Supongo que tenemos lo que merecemos, ¿no?.- murmuró Lily.- No debería de quejarme, me lo merezco, me lo busqué pero... Quisiera no haberme enamorado de Genzo...

Deb y Maki abrazaron a su amiga, para tratar de consolarla. Lily se separó después de un rato.

Debo hablar con Stefan.- dijo Lily.- Debo decirle que amo a otro hombre y que no puedo volver a lastimarlo.

Eh... Lamento darte más malas noticias, Li, pero Levin ya sabe lo de Salvatore... .- murmuró Deb.

¿Qué cosa?.- exclamó Lily.- ¿Cómo se enteró?.

Te vio cuando Salvatore te besó después de la presentación.- suspiró Deb.

¿Y qué pasó? ¿Te dijo algo?.- quiso saber Lily.

Pues solo que había sido muy ingenuo al pensar que tú no habías continuado con tu vida.- suspiró Deb.

Eran ya demasiadas cosas, y pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana, así que Lily decidió intentar dormir. Maki y Deb hicieron lo mismo.

Y lo que más increíble se me hace de todo es lo que dijo Paola sobre que Genzo es su primo.- comentó Lily, antes de encerrarse en su cuarto.- ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que eso ocurra?

De una en un millón.- musitó Maki.- Hasta mañana.

Hasta al rato, dirás.- bufó Deb.- Es tardísimo.

Débora se acostó en la cama, sin poder dormir. Ella no le había querido decir todo a Lily, debido a lo alterada que estaba, pero habían sucedido más cosas cuando ella siguió a Levin...

¡Levin!.- había gritado ella, yendo tras el sueco.- ¡Espera!

Me tengo que ir.- respondió él, sin detenerse.- Me salió algo urgente.

¿Qué cosa puede ser más urgente?.- quiso saber Deb.

Bueno, no quiero quedarme a ver como Lily se besa con otro, ¿ya?.- gruñó Levin.- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Lo lamento mucho.- musitó Deb.- Pero es que Lily no se atrevía a decirte la verdad porque está muy confundida. Lo de ustedes quedó mal y ella en verdad te amaba, pero el tiempo pasó y Lily encontró a alguien más, luego apareciste y...

Ya, no digas más.- pidió Levin, interrumpiéndola.- Fui muy ingenuo al pensar que Lily no me olvidaría y que no buscaría a alguien más...

No fuiste ingenuo, solo estás enamorado.- sonrió Deb.- ¿Quieres un café? Yo invito.

El sueco había aceptado y al poco rato él y Deb estaban conversando. Stefan se veía un poco más tranquilo, aunque se notaba aun muy triste.

Por favor, no pienses mal de Lily.- pidió Deb.- Ella cometió errores, como todos, pero no es mala persona.

Aunque no la creas, no la culpo a ella.- replicó Levin.- Y no la tengo en mal concepto. Simplemente, los dos fuimos víctimas de nuestros errores...

Deb no supo qué contestar, pero ni falta que hacía. Su sola presencia calmaba a Levin y lo hacían sentirse mucho mejor. Mucho rato después, el sueco expresó su deseo de retirarse para "llorar sus penas solo".

Gracias por todo, Deb.- dijo Stefan, sonriéndole cautivadoramente a la mexicana.- Eres un ángel.

No soy nada de eso.- Débora se puso colorada hasta las orejas.

Sí que lo eres.- murmuró Levin.

El rubio tomó a Deb por el rostro y la besó muy apenas, muy suavemente, pero en los labios. Ella sintió estremecerse hasta lo más profundo. Después, Levin se alejó sin mirar hacia atrás.

Deb cerró los ojos para alejar el recuerdo de su mente. No lo podía evitar, Levin le gustaba muchísimo pero sentía que estaba traicionando a su mejor amiga.

"¡Pamplinas!", gritó una vocecilla en su mente. "¡Lily tiene a tres chicos tras ella! como tu amiga que es, bien podría al menos dejarte a uno!".

Debo calló la voz de su mente y al poco rato se quedó dormida, soñando que se encontraba en la regadera bañándose y haciendo el amor con Stefan Levin...

(¡Uf! ¡Qué calor me da este fic! Definitivamente solo con Tsuki escribiría algo como esto XD).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken estaba destrozado. Se había quedado acostado en la cama, tal y como Paola lo dejó después de confesarle que todo había sido un reto... La luz de la luna fue recorriendo el cuarto conforme las horas pasaban, y mucho rato después comenzó a clarear. El sol estaba por salir para el mundo entero, más no para Ken Wakashimazu...

¿Por qué, Paola?.- dijo él, en voz alta.- ¿Por qué me engañaste?

"Bueno, tú tampoco fuiste un santo, que digamos", replicó una voz.- "Ella fue tu apuesta, ¿se te olvida?"

Sí, pero... .- murmuró Ken.- La quiero...

"Bueno, debiste pensar en eso antes de hacer lo que hiciste...".

Paola se había llevado de Ken mucho más que una apuesta, se llevó recuerdos de su piel, caricias, besos, y su corazón. Ken no podía hacerse a la idea de que ella lo quisiera...

La mañana llegó, y Ken se dio una ducha fugaz y bajó a desayunar. Sus compañeros lo miraron e inmediatamente supieron que había pasado algo.

¿Te sientes bien, Ken?.- preguntó Kojiro.- Te ves mal.

No me pasa nada.- negó Ken.- Estoy bien.

¿Qué pasó con Paola?.- preguntó el ingenuo Takeshi.

Tuvo que marcharse después de cumplir su reto.- contestó Ken, sin inmutarse.

Cómo dices?

Como lo oíste. Resultó que Paola había apostado también con una de sus amigas a que podía conquistarme, y por supuesto, ganó.- la voz de Ken tenía un dejo de amargura.- Me lo confesó anoche, antes de mandarme al cuerno.

No puede ser cierto.- dijo Kojiro.- ¿Estás diciendo que ella también jugó contigo?

Coincidencias de la vida.- musitó Ken.

Y más coincidencia el hecho de que tu apuesta haya sido la prima de Wakabayashi.- comentó Taro, tranquilamente.

Dicha declaración los dejó a todos mudos. Obviamente, nadie se esperaba eso.

¿Qué dijiste?.- preguntó Ken.

Pues que Paola es en verdad prima hermana de Genzo.- respondió Taro, sin saber lo que estaba por ocasionar.- ¿No lo sabías?

¿Quién te lo dijo?.- exigió saber Ken.

Wakabayashi, hace poco recibió una carta de su madre en donde le hablaba de su prima y fue ahí cuando... .- comenzó a decir Taro, pero Ken no lo dejó terminar.

El Karate Keeper se levantó y salió del restaurante sin decir nada. Todos los demás se miraron entre sí, pero no pudieron descifrar hacia dónde se dirigía...

¿Lo seguimos?.- se aventuró a preguntar Takeshi.

Yo creo que sería lo más prudente.- musitó Misaki.

¿A dónde creen que vaya?.- preguntó Kojiro.

Algo me dice que a buscar a Wakabayashi... .- contestó Taro.

Todos se levantaron y fueron tras Ken, quien solo tenía un pensamiento en mente...

En esos momentos, Genzo intentaba poner orden a sus ideas. Al igual que muchos otros, había pasado la noche en el insomnio, perdido en sus celos y su dolor, pero la mañana llegó sin apiadarse de su dolor y a él no le quedó más remedio que levantarse. En aquellos momentos, Genzo se dio cuenta de que Ken había apostado para conquistar a su prima, y se preguntó si debía estar molesto o no con Ken. Bueno, cierto era que Paola era su prima, pero cuando ellos apostaron con Kojiro y Taro ninguno sabía, o mejor dicho, Genzo no recordaba, que Paola era su prima, así que quizás él no tendría por qué molestarse por causa de ello. Además, Ken se había enamorado también de Paola, por lo que quizás ellos podrían salir mejor librados de eso que Genzo...

Alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta con rabia, y Genzo, sorprendido, fue a abrir. Lo recibió un puñetazo dado por alguien que no era otro más que Ken.

¿Qué demonios te pasa?.- increpó Genzo, poniéndose de pie.- ¿Por qué me golpeaste?

¡Todo fue obra tuya!.- gritó Ken.- ¡Tuya y de tu prima!

¿De qué me hablas?.- Genzo apretó los puños y se puso a la defensiva.

¡Tú planeaste todo esto para que salieran las cosas a tu favor!.- Ken se le dejó ir nuevamente a Genzo.- ¡Le dijiste a tu prima que me enamorara!

Genzo esquivó los puñetazos de Ken y lo golpeó un par de veces en el rostro, aunque el karateca consiguió darle varias patadas. Los dos porteros se enfrascaron en una pelea aguerrida, aunque ninguno de los dos sabía en verdad el por qué se estaban peleando.

¡Ya basta!.- Taro entró y trató de separar a los jóvenes, ayudado por Hyuga, Takeshi e Izawa.

¡Es suficiente!.- dijo Hyuga.- Ya deténganse.

Después de un buen rato, los muchachos consiguieron separar a Genzo y a Ken.

¿Qué rayos les pasa, por qué pelean?.- interrogó Misaki.

¡Wakabayashi jugó sucio! ¡Sabía que su prima era mi apuesta y por eso me la dejó!.- gritó Ken, amenazando a Genzo con el puño.- ¡Por eso escogiste a Lily, porque sabías que Paola era tu prima y que con ella no podrías!

No sé de qué me hablas.- dijo Genzo, fríamente.- Yo no sabía que Paola era mi prima, me enteré hace apenas unos cuantos días.

¿Esperas que te crea?.- bufó Ken.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Porque la apuesta ya estaba hecha y porque ya ambos nos habíamos enamorado de nuestras apuestas.- contestó Genzo.- Además, ¿qué caso tenía decírtelo?

Ken consideró por un momento las palabras dichas por Genzo. Se zafó de Hyuga y Takeshi y miró fijamente a Genzo.

De todos modos, los dos perdimos.- dijo Wakashimazu.- Paola y Lily jugaron con nosotros.

Eso ya lo sé.- bufó Genzo.

¿Ya sabías que ellas hicieron un reto para ver quien conseguía hacernos caer primero?.- cuestionó Ken.

Genzo se quedó mudo.

Por lo que veo, no lo sabías.- musitó Ken.- Pues bien, ya lo sabes. Ellas jugaron con nosotros así como nosotros quisimos hacerlo con ellas. Fuimos sus retos, solo algo para pasar el momento.

Para Genzo, esto fue el acabóse. Si bien se había sentido culpable por haber sido tan cruel con Lily, esa culpabilidad terminó por disiparse cuando escuchó la declaración de Ken.

-No le veo el caso de seguir hablando sobre el asunto –intervino Taro cuando todos por fin se decidieron a sentarse pensativos y en silencio

-Apoyo a Taro: si tanto daño se han hecho entre los cuatro, lo mejor será el adiós definitivo ¿no? –opinó Kojiro tranquilamente

-Ja, es fácil decirlo –bufó Genzo aun de mal humor, sobándose sus enrojecidos puños (casi pongo "eritematosos" XDD me cae que no todos iban a entender XDD)

-Yo aun no puedo creerlo –confesó Ken viendo sus lesionados nudillos- Parecía tan sincera...

-Lily también... –acotó suspirando el otro portero

-¡Y vuelven con la burra al trigo! Yo también creo que lo mejor sería que se olviden de esas dos, igual no valen la pena ¿no? –comentó Mamoru tratando de animarlos un poco

-Shh, cuidadito con lo que dices de mi prima –advirtió ceñudo el portero del Hamburgo

-Buena hora a la que te pones a defenderla –dijo Takeshi enarcando una ceja

-¿Alguien quiere un café? –ofreció Taro harto de que retomen el tema una y otra vez

Entre tanto, en el departamento de las amigas, Deb se había levantado antes que las otras dos, que seguían dormidas, a preparar el desayuno. Mientras tomaba su taza de café con leche no pudo dejar de pensar en Stefan, llevándose inconscientemente los dedos a los labios para tocarlos con suavidad.

-Buenos días –saludó Maki haciéndola sobresaltar y sonrojar

-¡Ah! Buenos días Maki –contestó agarrando firmemente su taza para dar otro largo trago

-¿Y Lily? –indagó la jugadora de softball mientras sacaba del refrigerador jugo de naranja y se lo servía en un vaso

-Supongo que sigue en su dormitorio, aunque no sé si habrá podido dormir –respondió la mexicana vagamente

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –quiso saber su amiga al notarla tan distraída

-¿A mi?, je, nada, nada

-Pues no parece –admitió Maki sentándose frente a ella, quedándose también perdida en sus pensamientos

-La embarraron ¿verdad? –dijo Deb algo insegura de tratar el tema

-Más que embarrarla, arruinaron algo que se veía bien pese a las circunstancias –suspiró la japonesa, dándole un mordisco a un pan- Igual que yo... –añadió apenada

-¿Tú por qué? –se extrañó la otra chica

-Cosas mías...no me hagas caso


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Deb enarcó una ceja y prefirió no insistir, sabía que de entre todas Maki era una de las más reservadas...después de Paola. Desvió la mirada hacia la cafetera y decidió llevarle el desayuno a Lily.

-Ahora vengo –dijo Deb llevando en una bandeja una taza de café, mantequilla y pan

Se dirigió a la habitación de la otra mexicana, tocó apenas la puerta y entró. El lugar aun estaba en la semipenumbra, sólo algunos rayos se colaban entre las cortinas.

-¿Lily, estás despierta? –preguntó suavemente, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche, para zarandear un poco a su amiga

-Como toda la noche –contestó ella con un dejo de tristeza sin levantarse

-Te traje café –anunció Deb con cariño

-Gracias Deb, pero no quiero nada, sólo deseo quedarme aquí hasta que me saquen en un féretro

-No seas fatalista y levántate ya –la regañó su amiga, ya que no le gustaban ese tipo de comentarios- El mundo no se acaba porque Genzo te haya dejado

-¡Quizá no! –estalló de repente Lily sollozando nuevamente- ¡Pero dime cómo le hago entender eso a mi estúpido corazón!

-Lo siento –se disculpó Débora conmovida y culpable- No debí...

-Siento que lo odio... –musitó su amiga con rabia- Pero a la vez no dejo de quererlo...¿por qué Deb? ¿por qué tuvo que ocurrir todo esto? ¿por qué no lo pude conocer de otra manera?

-Quizá porque el destino es a veces demasiado cruel con nosotros –comentó la otra muchacha, pensando también en su propio caso con el sueco

-Quisiera...quisiera poder volver en el tiempo, negarme al reto con Paola, levantar la mirada hacia aquella terraza, verlo, sonreírle y empezar a conocerlo como a cualquier otra persona... –dijo Lily melancólica

-Pero no tienes ese poder, y aunque pudieras, me parece que si quieres que algo se arregle debes hacerlo a partir de esto –aconsejó Deb inclinándose sobre su amiga para abrazarla

-¿Y cómo? Ya no creo en él y él tampoco en mi –susurró Lily mientras las lágrimas mojaban su almohada

-Pero aun lo quieres, y él a ti, estoy segura –dijo su amiga convencida- Así que si no quieres que te pase lo que con Stefan...será mejor que te decidas: o lo dejas ir y te lamentas toda tu vida; o te envalentonas y hablas claramente con él, dejando orgullo, heridas y dolor a un lado

-¿Pero y si él...?

-Sin peros Lily Del Valle, esta vez sin peros... –murmuró Deb, acariciando la cabeza de su amiga para luego levantarse e irse

Ya eran cerca de las diez de la mañana. Al parecer aquella madrugada no había sido tranquila para muchos, y entre esos estaba la chica de cabello negro que esperaba sentada en el aeropuerto de Narita, inclinada sobre sus piernas, con la cara oculta entre sus brazos, sintiéndose tremendamente fatal.

-Te odio...te odio...te odio... –repetía en su mente una y otra vez, sin saber exactamente a quién iban dirigidas esas palabras

De repente en el altavoz se escuchó el anuncio de la llegada del vuelo que esperaba. Paola se incorporó, se puso sus lentes negros y con paso firme se dirigió a la salida indicada. Esperó y esperó, hasta que por fin, en una silla de ruedas empujada por una sonriente azafata, salió él: tratando de ocultarse bajo una gorra negra y gafas del mismo color, vestido con un deportivo rojo y negro, y con denotado mal humor, Carlos Santana había llegado a suelo japonés.

En cuanto lo vio un impulso la hizo correr hacia él y abrazarlo, dejándolo gratamente sorprendido.

-Desde aquí ella se encargará de mi –dijo en portugués a la desencantada azafata, que asintió y se fue dedicándoles antes una mirada de reojo

-Je, en este momento esa muñeca de avión debe envidiarme –se jactó Paola, sacando todas sus fuerzas para poder sonreír

-Estuvo hostigándome todo el viaje –se quejó el brasileño- Me ofreció una cobija más de 20 veces, algo de comer cada 20 minutos y de tomar cada 10 –siguió refunfuñando

-Jajaja, el encanto del hijo del dios del soccer

-No es gracioso –bufó Carlos- ¿Y qué esperas? –preguntó luego

-¡Ah sí! –contestó ella poniéndose detrás de él para empujar la silla

-No me refería a eso –explicó él jalándola de un brazo hasta su altura para poder besarla

Tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que Paola había besado a su novio, que el tenerlo nuevamente así le traía un extraño sentimiento de paz, tranquilidad y seguridad, que sentía extrañaba.

-Señorita –dijo un empleado del aeropuerto, aclarando la garganta para poder interrumpirlos con educación- ¿Le ayudo a llevar las maletas? –preguntó mostrándole un par de maletas que tenía en un carrito con ruedas

-Sí, por favor –contestó Paola algo apenada por el espectáculo que acababan de dar, cosa que no parecía importarle al jugador brasileño que acomodaba su pierna enyesada lo mejor que podía para que no le incomodase tanto

-¿Vamos ya? –preguntó Carlos volteando a verla curioso

-¡Ah sí! Vamos... –murmuró ella, que se había quedado mirándolo pensando no precisamente en él

Mientras iban en el taxi hacia su departamento, Paola le comentó a Santana sobre su itinerario médico.

-Hoy por la tarde debemos ir con el doctor Muroga a que te revise y nos de todos los papeles que se requieren para internarte

-¿Te adelantó algo? –quiso saber el muchacho

-No, sólo me dijo que según su evaluación determinará si te vuelve a operar o no –respondió la chica

-No quiero volver a ser intervenido –gruñó Carlos harto de los hospitales que nunca le habían gustado

-Ni modo moreno, todo sea por tu bienestar –dijo Paola con cariño acariciándole una mejilla

-Gracias por todo, eres como un ángel para mi –susurró su novio acercándose para besarla nuevamente, mientras el conductor evitaba, sonrojado, ver a la pareja por el espejo retrovisor

En su departamento, Lily continuaba acostada en su cama sin siquiera moverse, estaba muy deprimida, y contrario a los deseos de sus amigas, los ánimos que trataron de darle sólo la habían fastidiado más. Así que para no tentarse a regañarla por su actitud, Maki había salido a trotar y Deb se estaba dando una ducha, bastante acalorada por cierto al traerle tal hecho recuerdos de sus sueños de aquella madrugada. El timbre sonó insistentemente.

Harta del ruido, y viendo en aquél suceso una oportunidad para descargar su coraje contra el ingenuo o ingenua que haya tenido la mala suerte de visitarlas ese día, y peor aun de molestarlas, Lily se paró de un brinco y hecha una furia fue a abrir. Destrancó la puerta y la abrió con violencia, pero sus gritos se ahogaron al encontrarse con la persona que no se había sorprendido menos al tenerla frente a sí.

-S...Stefan –musitó ella en un hilo de voz

-Buenos días –saludó él educadamente, tratando de mantener un tono neutral

-Este...yo...pasa –dijo Lily después de dudar, a lo cual el chico no se negó y entró en el lugar- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias –contestó él evitando mirarla

-Yo...tengo que aclarar muchas cosas, no quise... –intentó explicarse la mexicana pero Levin la interrumpió

-No es necesario, aunque me costó, intenté comprender todo y creo que lo logré –anunció Stefan

-Pero...

-Como Deb te habrá contado, comprendí que no podía esperar que durante todo este tiempo tu vida y tus sentimientos se hubiesen detenido por mi, esperando por una relación que quizá nunca iba a volver a ser lo que era –continuó el muchacho- Me mentí a mi mismo, quise creer que por estar tú viva siempre iba a tener posibilidades de volver contigo, pero me equivoqué...Creo que el amor de Karen será el único que no morirá nunca pese a las circunstancias...Je, es irónico: el amor de una mujer fallecida siempre vivirá para mi y el de otra mujer que aun respira murió...

-Yo...

-No negaré que lo que vi ayer me destrozó por dentro, pero eso me hizo dar cuenta de algo: te quiero, siempre será así, pero tú y yo no estamos predestinados a estar juntos. Créeme cuando te digo que me alegra que te hayas enamorado nuevamente y que seas correspondida; por mi parte abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que mi oportunidad de ser feliz también estaba ahí desde hace algún tiempo...

Tan enfrascados en su conversación estaban ambos, que no notaron que Deb los escuchaba, ya cambiada muy linda como para salir con alguien especial.

-Stefan...hablemos en otra parte –pidió Lily apenada de que sus amigas escuchen tal conversación algo cursi- Yo me cambio y...

-No Lily, esto es todo lo que vine a decirte, y mira que incluso fue casualidad verte –confesó Stefan mirándola tranquilamente sin ningún signo de incomodidad o sorpresa ante las fachas de la chica

-¿No viniste por mi? –inquirió ella extrañada y algo picada en su amor propio

-No, no vine por ti –confirmó él

-Ya estoy lista –anunció Deb apareciendo, sonriendo contenta por las palabras del muchacho

-¿Deb? –musitó Lily sorprendida

-Je, sí, Stefan me invitó a salir –explicó su amiga sonrojada, bajando la mirada, esperando que la otra mexicana le reclame por su actitud

-¿Ella...? ¿tú...? –la chica de cabello largo no podía digerir tan rápidamente aquellos sucesos, ya que jamás se hubiera imaginado que mientras ella tenía sus problemas con Genzo, Deb había estado fijando sus castaños ojitos en su antiguo amor (cursi ¬¬)

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Levin antes que se arme un lío allí mismo

-¡Esperen! –exclamó Lily cuando la pareja decidía salir

-Lily, por favor... –intentó calmarla Deb, pero se vio interrumpida por un abrazo de la otra chica

-Pásenla bien –dijo su amiga simplemente, mientras continuaba abrazada a ambos que estaban estupefactos- Los veo después –añadió regalándole a cada uno un beso en la mejilla para después irse a su habitación

Luego que ella se fue ambos se miraron boquiabiertos y no les quedó otra más que sonreír complacidos e irse. Lily entró en su habitación y retomó su estado semivegetativo, la pequeña sonrisa que se le había formado al saber lo de su mejor amiga y su ex novio la habían reconfortado de alguna manera, sintiendo como saldado un antiguo asunto. Pero la sonrisa se le borró cuando nuevamente sola el peso de sus conflictos recayeron sobre ella y la volvieron a sumir en la tristeza.

Al llegar al departamento rentado por su novia Carlos se sentía incómodo, ya que Paola le había comentado que durante su estadía en Japón ella cuidaría de él, por tanto vivirían bajo el mismo techo.

-Deja de preocuparte –le dijo divertida mientras acomodaba su ropa en el clóset de una de las habitaciones- Ya te dije que yo dormiré en el cuarto contiguo

-Sí, lo sé –murmuró el moreno jugador, fastidiado de tener la pierna inmovilizada y sentirse inútil

-Además...con esa pierna enyesada no creo que tengas oportunidad de hacer nada –le dijo Paola guiñándole un ojo, sonrojándolo levemente

-Paola...

-Jajaja, es tan divertido hacer sonrojar al gran capitán de la selección brasileña

-No es gracioso –gruñó Carlos- No es que tenga nada contra las parejas que deciden vivir juntos sin casarse, pero...siendo yo el directo afectado...

-¿Cómo que afectado? -ella fingió indignarse- ¿Me estás diciendo que te molesta tener que estar conmigo?

-No, no, claro que no –trató de excusarse él preocupado

-Jajaja, estaba bromeando –aclaró la Wakabayashi sentándose junto a él y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro

-Me alegra poder estar contigo –confesó Santana con sinceridad

-A mi también... –susurró ella cerrando los ojos sintiendo una gran paz interior

-Y pensar que todo esto se lo debemos a tus "retos" –comentó él divertido, provocando que ella abra los ojos con brusquedad- Conocerte fue tan divertido...

-Je, dímelo a mi –murmuró Paola algo incómoda, como si el intento de olvidar el día anterior y esa misma madrugada se habían visto interrumpidos por esas simples palabras

-Leo y yo siempre recordamos aquella vez cuando siento que te extraño...

-Espero que entonces sea muy seguido –comentó la muchacha tratando de sonreír

-Tanto que creo que ya lo tengo aburrido con el tema

-¡Que se aguante! Igual y él fue el único reto que se me fue de las manos

-¿Y por qué sería, no? –preguntó Santana pícaramente

-Porque me gustó más su amigo... –contestó Paola besándolo en los labios con cariño

-Y porque su amigo tuvo un mejor reto contigo

-Sí

-...tratar de enamorarte como él se había enamorado de ti

-Ese amigo suyo era un picaflor –bromeó ella

-Jaja, gracias por eso

-¿Es la verdad, no?

-No –negó Carlos diplomáticamente

-Bueno, bueno, basta de rememoranzas, que pronto será la hora de comer y no creo que tengas ganas de salir

-Pues no

-Entonces ya tengo la solución...

Y sí, la solución de Paola fue práctica y sencilla: llamó a Maki para que la ayudara a preparar para su novio un almuerzo de bienvenida decente, reconociendo sus malas técnicas para la cocina. La japonesa no se extrañó por el llamado, pero sí del gran teatro que su amiga estaba presentando ante los ojos del brasileño, sonriendo sin ganas y con la expresión vacía, como si su mente estuviera a kilómetros de allí.

Después que sus amigos obligaron a Ken y Genzo a comer, los visitantes salieron del departamento del portero del Hamburgo, que se quedó solamente con Taro a conversar tratando de desahogarse. Así que mientras Mamoru tomaba su propio rumbo, lo propio hacían los ex Toho.

-¿Qué te pasa? –interrogó Takeshi al notar que Ken aun se sobaba la adolorida mano

-Ese Wakabayashi tiene la cara muy dura –se quejó el karate keeper

-Jaja, pues tú te lo buscaste –se rió Kojiro

-Será mejor que vayas a que te tomen una radiografía –opinó el pequeño jugador nada divertido por el asunto- No vaya a ser que tengas una lesión en la mano que luego te vaya a perjudicar en tu equipo

-Takeshi tiene razón –comentó el tigre japonés recobrando la seriedad

-Nah, no es necesario

-Claro que lo es –aseguró Takeshi- Así que irás con nosotros

-Más tarde, ahora quiero darme un ducha, estoy muy cansado –confesó Ken suspirando desganado

-Bueno, pero ya dijiste –advirtió Kojiro severamente continuando con su camino hacia su hotel

Horas más tarde, Paola y Maki llevaron a Carlos hasta la clínica donde el doctor Muroga vería al jugador brasileño. Debían quitarle el yeso de la pierna para poder revisarlo, además de realizarle otros exámenes necesarios. Así que mientras el traumatólogo lo revisaba, ambas muchachas estaban en una sala de espera cercana, cada una sumida en sus propios tormentos (pero qué fatalista soy XDD).

Luego de insistirle al karate keeper, sus amigos decidieron llevarlo obligado a una clínica para que sea revisado. La enfermera del consultorio externo les informó que el médico a cargo estaba ocupado en esos momentos, pero que otro traumatólogo lo atendería. Luego de la revisión el médico le había pedido a Ken que se hiciera unas radiografías para descartar lesión ósea. Por lo que mientras esperaban los resultados, fueron a esperar sentados.

Kojiro estaba más aburrido que una ostra, así que vagamente se puso a observar el lugar, cuando sus ojos se toparon con algo que lo dejó sorprendido.

-¿Qué te pasa? Tienes cara de susto –comentó Takeshi enarcando una ceja

-Nada, nada –murmuró él sin dejar de mirar en la otra dirección

Maki, aburrida también, desvió la mirada casualmente y se quedó helada al ver a quien tenía pocos metros más allá.

-Kojiro... –susurró embobada, mientras por un acto inconsciente levantaba la mano para saludarlo tímidamente

-Je, hola... –susurró también él con una pequeña sonrisa

Ken, que había escuchado a Takeshi, volteó a ver qué traía tan atarantado a su mejor amigo. Vio a Maki, pero al notar que ella no estaba sola provocó que su corazón le diera un vuelco. Por su parte Paola seguía con la mirada fija en el piso, hasta que se percató que su amiga seguía agitando la mano como autómata. Miró en la misma dirección y sintió una dolorosa opresión en el pecho al toparse con los ojos de Ken. Inmediatamente la Wakabayashi volvió los ojos al piso, confundida con sentimientos de desprecio, decepción, tristeza y remordimiento.

Kojiro y Takeshi miraron a Ken, quien también intentó fingir demencia y dejar de mirar a las muchachas. El karate keeper tenía deseos de ponerse de pie, ir hasta Paola y exigirle una buena explicación acerca de lo ocurrido...pero no se movió, no podía, algo más fuerte que él lo mantenía fijo en su silla. Sentía que quería, pero que no podía mover ni un músculo, y aquella sensación era simplemente desesperante.

-Señor Wakashimazu, aquí tiene sus resultados –anunció una enfermera

Sólo entonces el portero japonés se levantó y agarró el sobre que le extendían, siempre custodiado por sus amigos que querían evitar que cometiera una estupidez en un arranque de ira. Sin embargo, ya de pie, él sintió que sólo debía dar unos pasos y finalmente podría aclarar todo, pero cuando volteó ni Maki ni Paola estaban ya allí.

Maki miraba a su amiga entristecida, se sentía mal por ella, pero en su interior también tenía un dolor personal: seguramente, pensaba, al saber lo que sabía de Paola, Kojiro no se lo perdonaría nunca porque después de todo Ken era su mejor amigo. Así que después de todo, su primer y gran enamoramiento había terminado antes siquiera de tener un claro comienzo.

-Señorita Wakabayashi, ya pueden pasar –anunció una enfermera, así que ambas se dirigieron de regreso a la habitación de Carlos

Cansada, y en vistas de que la pareja estaría mejor sola que con un mal tercio, Maki decidió irse de regreso a casa. Después de todo allá estaría más tranquila: con Lily deprimida y encerrada en su habitación y Deb en quién sabe dónde porque ya le había llamado para decirle que llegaría tarde, su departamento era prácticamente para ella sola. Con lo que no contaba era con el japonés persistente que la siguió ya que tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella, para excusarse por no haberle contado lo de la apuesta con Ken, creyendo lo mismo que Maki: que la muchacha no lo perdonaría nunca por haber sido partícipe de un daño tan grande a su mejor amiga.

La jugadora japonesa estaba a punto de entrar en su departamento cuando recién se percató, por lo distraída que estaba, que no había llegado sola.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo Kojiro decidido, sobresaltándola

-Así es –devolvió ella luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa- Pasa... –indicó abriendo la puerta

Mientras tanto, en la clínica, Carlos trataba de dormitar ya que el viaje lo había agotado y recién los efectos se estaban presentando.

-Mejor ve a casa –le dijo a Paola, que estaba sentada junto a él desde hacía rato, sin dejar de mirarlo

-No, no quiero –contestó ella tozudamente, apoyando la cabeza sobre la cama

-¿Por qué te noto triste? –quiso saber Santana acariciándole el cabello

-Je, no es nada, simple cansancio –mintió la germano japonesa sin mirarlo

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi –recordó el brasileño con cariño

-Lo sé –murmuró Paola sintiéndose culpable

Se quedaron en silencio, él no dejaba de acariciarla con cariño.

-Carlos...quiero pedirte algo –le dijo Paola mirándolo y levantando la cabeza

-Lo que quieras

-Hasta que este día termine...déjame ser lo que hasta ahora he sido

-No entiendo –contestó él confundido

-Desde mañana seré otra y estaré sólo contigo –anunció Paola decidida

-Si me ofreces algo así, cómo negarme –sonrió Santana

-Entonces ahora debo irme –dijo ella poniéndose de pie e inclinándose para despedirse

Le dio un delicado beso en los labios e iba a alejarse, pero él la tomó rápidamente de la mano, la atrajo hacia sí poniendo su otra mano en el cuello de la chica y deslizando dicha mano hacia el hombro, descubriéndolo de la blusa que llevaba, para acercar sus labios y besárselo suavemente.

-Hasta mañana –le susurró al oído, viendo complacido cómo había provocado que cerrara los ojos

-Hasta mañana –contestó Paola acomodándose la ropa y saliendo de la habitación


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Y dicho y hecho, al día siguiente Santana se quedó con los ojos como platos al ver entrar a una muchacha bien arreglada de minifalda y blusa decentemente escotada, de pelo corto color rojo fuego, que al quitarse los lentes de sol que tenía dejó ver unos lindos ojos verdes.  
-¡Paf! –se escuchó que algo se había caído a un lado de la muchacha

Ella volteó y se topó con una sorprendida Maki que de la sorpresa había dejado caer su bolso, ya que llegó momentos antes y esperaba a su mejor amiga.  
-¿Pa...Paola? –balbuceó incrédula mirándola de arriba abajo   
-Lamento la tardanza –contestó Paola sonriendo tranquilamente- Estaba ocupada en verme como otra mujer  
-¡Y vaya que lo lograste! –comentó Santana gratamente sorprendido  
-Gracias por eso –dijo complacida acercando a saludarlo debidamente

Y es que el cambio era sorprendente, estaba irreconocible, pero más por el hecho de que la sombra de tristeza en sus ojos se había esfumado. Maki desconocía cómo, pero si se enteraba que una noche y madrugada empapadas con las lágrimas de su amiga y gritos desgarradores de dolor, culpa y desesperación habían conseguido aquello...menos lo iba a poder creer...  
-¿Qué te pasó?.- musitó Maki, anonadada.  
-Nada, tenía ganas de un cambio, eso era todo.- respondió Paola.- ¿Es eso tan grave?  
-No, claro que no, pero... .- Maki no dejaba de mirar ese pelo rojo fuego.- Bueno, te queda bien, supongo...  
-Gracias, supongo.- dijo Paola.- ¿Qué dices, Carlos? ¿Te gusta?  
-Claro. Me encanta.- sonrió Santana, admirado.- Te ves hermosa.   
-Gracias.- sonrió la chica.- ¿Ya te trajeron de desayunar?  
-Aun no...  
-Bueno, supongo que no han de tardar.- Paola se inclinó y besó a Carlos.- Por lo pronto, me encargaré de que te atiendan bien.  
-Ya lo están haciendo, gracias.- sonrió Carlos, al tiempo que entraba la enfermera con la bandeja del desayuno.  
-Eh, Paola... .- musitó Maki.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?   
-Claro.- la germano-japonesa salió con aire desenfadado de la habitación.

Maki se llevó a su amiga a un pequeño cuartito lleno de estantes con soluciones y demás cosas de hospital. La japonesa respiró profundo y se decidió por fin a hablar.

-¿Qué está pasando?.- preguntó Maki, sorprendida.  
-¿Qué está pasando de qué?.- Paola fingió demencia.- ¿Qué no puedo hacerme un cambio de look?  
-Este, sí, claro, pero no entiendo por qué... .- musitó Maki.  
-No necesitas entenderlo.- replicó Paola.- Con que Carlos y yo lo entendamos, basta.  
-¿Y Carlos lo entiende?.- Maki la miró, escéptica.- Porque me dio la impresión de que él se quedó tan sorprendido como yo.  
-Quizás por ahora, pero después entenderá.- Paola se encogió de hombros.- Mira, Maki, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí, pero no hace falta que te preocupes más. Estaré bien, ahora estás mirando a una nueva Paola, alguien que ya no hará más cosas estúpidas.  
-¿Y en eso va incluido el no hacer más retos?.- cuestionó Maki.

Ella se dio cuenta de que había dado en el clavo. Paola se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada.

-Eso me recuerda que más tarde tengo que hablar con Lily.- comentó Paola.- Y con Genzo. Por ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a ver cómo está Carlos.  
-Ay, Paola... .- suspiró Maki.- Espero que sepas lo que haces.   
-Créeme, amiga, por primera vez sé perfectamente bien qué es lo que estoy haciendo.- Paola salió del cuartito.

Maki movió la cabeza de un lado para otro. Tenía que hablar con Lily y Débora cuanto antes...

Mientras tanto, Lily se contemplaba en el espejo. Sus ojos estaban surcados por profundas ojeras y su piel se veía muy pálida, por no mencionar que su cabello largo era todo un desastre.

-Soy patética.- murmuró Lily a Yue, su perro labrador chocolate.  
-Guau.- ladró el perro.  
-No me apoyes tanto.- bufó Lily, tomando un cepillo y tratando de desenredarse el cabello.

Ya, había pasado tiempo suficiente y era momento de dejarse de autocompasión y lástima. Ya todos estaban siguiendo adelante con sus vidas, Levin estaba tratando de encontrar otra vez el amor, Paola se había decidido a reintentarlo con Santana y muy seguramente Genzo ya la habría olvidado. Pues bien, era hora de que Lily también siguiera adelante... La mexicana se dio una ducha y cuando salió tomó el teléfono y marcó un número. Justo cuando terminaba de hablar, salió Débora con cara de sueño.

-Ah, la Aparecida.- comentó Lily, colgando el teléfono.- ¿Qué tal te fue anoche con Stefan? ¿Verdad que es buen amante?  
-Me da vergüenza sostener esta clase de conversación con mi mejor amiga y la ex del actual hombre que me gusta.- respondió Deb, poniéndose algo roja.- Pero para que lo sepas, no, no dormimos juntos.  
-¿Y eso?.- se sorprendió Lily.  
-Es que no se me hacía lo correcto.- suspiró Débora.- Hasta hace apenas unos días Stefan juraba amarte y creo que aun lo hace un poco. Es cierto que nosotros nos gustamos, pero aun así es muy pronto para buscar un contacto físico. Yo sentiría que aun estaría pensando en ti...  
-Sí, lo entiendo, y lo lamento.- murmuró Lily.  
-No tienes por qué disculparte.- sonrió Deb, con picardía.- Todo lo contrario. Si no hubiera sido por ti, nunca lo habría conocido. Es cuestión de tiempo, nada más.  
-Eso sí.- Lily respiró, algo aliviada.  
-¿A quién le llamaste?.- quiso saber Débora, curiosa.  
-Al salón de belleza.- respondió Lily, haciendo que su amiga soltara un respingo.  
-¿Qué?.- gritó Deb.- ¿Hablas en serio?  
-Sí, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?  
-Pues que tú nunca, lo que es nunca, te paras por un salón de belleza a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.- dijo Deb.  
-Sí, lo sé.- suspiró Lily.- Y esto es estrictamente necesario. Mi pelo es un desastre, ¿qué no lo ves?   
-Uhm, sí.- reconoció Débora.- ¿Y qué harás? ¿Te lo teñirás?  
-Ni loca.- negó Lily.- Me gusta el color de mi pelo. Pero quizás le caiga bien un tratamiento especial.  
-Voy contigo.- ofreció Deb.- Los rayos de mi pelo ya no se ven como antes. Quizás me los tiña de rojo.  
-¿Rayos rojos?  
-Sí. ¿O crees que serían mejor morados?  
-No lo sé, decídelo tú.- rió Lily.- Mi cita es a las doce.

Así pues, ambas amigas se fueron al salón de belleza. Lily se sentía rara ahí, no era el tipo de lugares que ella quisiera frecuentar, pero esa ocasión lo ameritaba... Ella necesitaba algo que la distrajera por completo de sus actuales problemas. Deb, por el contrario, estaba feliz como lombriz. Ése era su ambiente, y no hallaba qué cambio hacerse.

-No me decido.- gruñó Deb, mirando un catálogo de tintes.  
-¿No te decides a qué?.- quiso saber Lily.  
-No sé si debería preguntarte, pero ando viendo qué color le gustaría más a Stefan.- musitó Deb.   
-Él nunca se ha fijado en eso- reconvino Lily.- Pero creo que bien podrías dejarte los rayitos rubios. Ésos se te ven muy bien.  
-Gracias.- sonrió Deb.- Me los volveré a teñir de rubio otra vez, pero que esta vez sea un rubio más oscuro.  
-O bien te lo puedes pintar la mitad de negro y la mitad de rubio, como Mónica Naranjo.- rió Lily.  
-Excepto porque yo sería Débora Mandarina.- gruñó la chica.

Las dos rieron. Así pues, Deb se alisó el cabello y se tiñó los rayitos de rubio oscuro que al final contrastaron muy bien con su cabello negro. Lily estaba terminando su tratamiento reparador del cabello cuando la empleada que la atendía le dijo que quizás su cabello no volvería a ser lo de antes.

-Tenía mucho daño en las puntas, quizás no quede tan brillante ahí.- comentó la joven.  
-Qué desgracia.- musitó Lily.- ¿Qué se puede hacer?   
Quizás un corte lo arreglaría.- sugirió la mujer.  
-¿QUÉ?.- gritó Lily.- ¿CORTARME EL PELO? ¡NI LOCA! 

Claro, para Lily su pelo largo era su mejor característica, la que más la identificaba, y por nada del mundo iba a cortárselo. Sin embargo, la empleada le hizo ver que sería lo mejor, ya que si no lo hacía el daño se iría extendiendo. Deb apoyó a la empleada, y le pasó a Lily una revista de cortes de moda. No sería necesario que Lily se cortara mucho el cabello, bastaba con que se lo cortara a tres cuartos de espalda.

-Pues ya qué.- gruñó Lily.- Si no hay más remedio...

Genzo estaba en una tienda de deportes comprando unos guantes de portero nuevos. Se sentía un poco menos mal, quizás más que nada debido a que había decidido hacer lo de siempre, o sea, no pensar en su triste situación. Él salió de la tienda y vio que de la estética que estaba ubicada enfrente iba saliendo Deb en compañía de...

Sí, tenía que ser ella. Lily. Pero se veía diferente, muy diferente... Se había cortado el pelo en capas hasta la altura de media espalda y el fleco le enmarcaba la cara. Se veía preciosa, y renovada, y Genzo no pudo evitar el que le temblaran las rodillas por un momento. Lily levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Genzo estaba a pocos metros de ella, mirándola. 

-¿Quieres ir por un helado?.- preguntó Deb, pero se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba en otro planeta.- Ah...  
-Ahí está Genzo.- musitó Lily.- ¿Por qué me lo tenía que encontrar justo ahora?  
-Te mueres de ganas de hablar con él.- replicó Débora.- ¿Por qué no vas y lo enfrentas?  
-No puedo.- negó Lily.- ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Fui su apuesta.  
-Así como él fue la tuya.- replicó Deb.- Gran cosa.

_Tú fuiste la muñeca que yo compré aquel día __  
__Tú fuiste mi mentira pero aun no lo sabías __  
__La apuesta que mantuve con tres ó cuatro amigos __  
__A que por esa puerta ya saldrías conmigo __  
__De la mano.._.

Genzo no sabía que hacer. Tenía muchísimos deseos de reclamarle a Lily por su mentira, pero más que nada, quería reclamarle por haberle hecho enamorarse de ella... Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, él comenzó a acercarse a las dos chicas. Lily sintió pánico.

-Vámonos, Deb.- pidió ella, echando a andar.  
-De ninguna manera.- negó su amiga.- Ya es hora de que aclares todo.  
-Hola.- saludó Genzo, parándose muy digno junto a las muchachas.- Lily, quiero hablar contigo.  
-Pero yo no quiero.- negó Lily.- No tenemos nada de qué hablar.  
-Yo me voy.- dijo Deb.- Los dejo solos.

La mexicana comenzó a andar, ignorando las súplicas de su amiga de que no la dejara sola. Genzo le hizo una señal a Lily y ella se resignó a seguirlo a una banca que se encontraba cerca.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?.- preguntó Lily.- ¿Cuánto ganaste conmigo en tu apuesta? ¿Cuánto te divertiste acostándote conmigo?

_Tú fuiste para mí el sueño que escondía __  
__Desde que era una niña hasta que te conocía __  
__Abriste tú mi lista de amores el primero __  
__Apúntate dos tantos por robarme mis __  
__Besos, sin saberlo..._

-No. Quiero saber qué fue lo que ganaste por haber apostado a conquistarme a mí.- replicó Genzo.  
-¿Qué dices?.- Lily se quedó sin voz.- ¿Cómo sabes que...?  
-¿Que también fui tu reto?.- completó Genzo.- Wakashimazu me dijo que Paola le contó que tú y ella apostaron para conquistarnos a ambos. Felicidades. Ganaron.  
-¿Ganar?.- Lily sonrió con tristeza.- En esto no se puede ganar, pero yo no aprendo...  
-Pues quizás tú no ganaste, pero yo sí perdí.- musitó Genzo.- ¡Y qué más me da reconocerlo! Aun cuando yo también aposté por conquistarte, no puedo negar que salí perdiendo, porque por más que lo quiera negar, por más que me niegue a reconocerlo... Yo...

_Y yo me fui enamorando sin darme apenas cuenta __  
__Y yo ya me enteré de que tan solo fui tu apuesta __  
__Y cómo demostrar que ahora son verdad mis sentimientos __  
__Y cómo vuelvo a confiar en ti, si yo ya no te creo..._

¬Genzo no pudo decirlo de momento. Aun estaba muy dolido, recordaba a Gentile besando a Lily y la rabia y el dolor lo invadían de nuevo. Lily, por su parte, no podía con su arrepentimiento ni con el dolor de que al final ella también había sido burlada.

-Quisiera no decírtelo, pero no dejo de pensar en ti.- continuó Genzo.- ¿Cómo puedo seguir adelante con mi vida si no abandonas mis pensamientos? Pero por más que quiera, no puedo perdonarte, ni perdonarme a mí mismo por haberme metido en esto...  
-¿Y qué esperas que yo te diga?.- replicó Lily.- Yo tampoco sé que hacer, te odio porque me engañaste, te odio porque hiciste que me enamorara de ti, pero más que nada me odio a mí misma por no tener el valor para corregir mi error. 

Ninguno de los dos se miraron a los ojos. Ambos tenían los ojos clavados en el horizonte, separados lo más que podían en la diminuta banca, temiendo que el más mínimo contacto físico pudiera desencadenar sentimientos que lo echarían todo por tierra.

_¿Qué haremos? __  
__Dejemos que el aire corra entre los dos __  
__A ver qué nos cuenta viento __  
__Dejemos que el mundo gire y gire __  
__Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo..._

-Creo que no debemos volver a vernos.- comentó Genzo, después de un rato.- Tengo que sacarte de mi mente, para seguir adelante con mi vida.  
-Te entiendo.- murmuró Lily, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda para que él no la viera llorar.- Adiós.

La mexicana echó a correr. Genzo tuvo muchos deseos de seguirla pero su orgullo se lo impidió, así que se limitó a ver como se alejaba de su vida la única mujer que había conseguido enamorarlo de verdad.

_Dejemos que el aire corra entre los dos..._

Sin embargo, el teléfono de Genzo comenzó a sonar y él lo respondió. Quien hablaba no era otra que Paola.

-Hola, supongo que te sorprende escucharme.- comenzó la chica.- Pero antes de que me digas nada, tengo algo que decirte.  
-¿Qué quieres?.- interrumpió Genzo.  
-Ya te dije, no digas nada.- cortó Paola.- Déjame terminar, que no tengo mucho tiempo. Solo quiero decirte que tienes que aclarar las cosas con Lily. ¿Sabes? Esto de los retos fue idea de ambas, una estúpida manera de tratar de mantenernos alejadas de cualquier hombre que nos pudiera enseñar lo que es el amor verdadero. Desgraciadamente, nunca quisimos darnos cuenta de que nuestros propios corazones también se verían afectados por estas estúpidas apuestas. Lily se enamoró dos veces, aunque creo que lo que siente por ti es más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento que ella haya experimentado por otra persona, y yo... Bueno, yo tuve que caer también para poder escarmentar con todo esto...  
-Paola, ¿qué me tratas de decir?.- preguntó Genzo.  
-Lo que trato de decir es que le des otra oportunidad a lo que sienten Lily y tú.- respondió Paola.- Dejen atrás tanto error, y dense la oportunidad de estar juntos.  
-¿Y tú, Paola?.- quiso saber Genzo.- Sé que tú también... Eh...  
-Yo no importo.- cortó Paola.- No te preocupes por mí, por favor. Solo piensa en sacar adelante tu amor con Lily.

Y antes de que Genzo pudiera decir nada más, Paola colgó el teléfono. El portero tuvo la sensación de que no iba a volverla a ver... 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Pasaron algunas semanas, no especificaré cuantas, solo diré que las suficientes para que Santana se recuperara. En todo ese tiempo, Paola no salió del hospital para poder cuidarlo. Y el día en que anunciaron que él sería dado de alta, ella buscó inmediatamente las reservaciones para un vuelo a Brasil.

-Entonces, te irás, definitivamente.- dijo Lily, una tarde en que ella y Paola se dieron tiempo para conversar largamente sobre lo ocurrido.   
-Sí, es la decisión que tomé.- asintió Paola.- Ya estuvo bueno de retos.  
-Lo mismo digo.- suspiró Lily.- Ahora lo único que quiero es que termine el curso. Me regresaré a México en cuanto eso suceda. Necesito unas buenas vacaciones, pero creo que volveré a Japón para el siguiente año.

Paola miró a su amiga por algunos momentos. La mexicana jugueteaba con un rizo de cabello.

-Te queda bien ese corte de pelo.- comentó Paola, al fin.- Aunque me había acostumbrado a verte con el cabello largo.  
-También yo.- admitió Lily.- Pero creo que no me veo tan mal... Y bueno, si me permites decírtelo, no te queda ser pelirroja.   
-Pues no te pregunté.- gruñó Paola.  
-Qué graciosa.  
-¿Sabes?.- Paola suspiró.- Insisto en que deberías tratar de aclarar las cosas con...  
-No lo digas.- pidió Lily.- No quiero que menciones su nombre. Me ha costado darme cuenta de que nunca lo voy a poder olvidar, pero al menos creo que ahora podré seguir adelante.  
-Nunca podrás seguir adelante si aun lo amas.- replicó Paola.   
-Qué sabia me saliste, aunque no te queda del todo porque no sigues tus propios consejos.- replicó Lily.

Paola no respondió, más que nada porque sabía que Lily tenía razón, pero la chica Wakabayashi jamás podría volver a ver a Ken a la cara...

_Tú fuiste la cajita que antes no me sorprendía __  
__Tú fuiste el universo en el que yo me perdía __  
__La apuesta que mantuve equivocadamente __  
__Mientras te hacías un hueco despacito en __  
__Mi mente __  
__Y en mi corazón_

-Creo que eso es todo.- musitó Paola.- Debo irme ya, el avión parte mañana temprano.  
-Está bien.- Lily trató de contener las lágrimas.- Cuídate mucho. Te voy a extrañar...  
-No te pongas así, que nos volveremos a ver.- dijo Paola.- No es el fin del mundo. Además, ahí te quedan tus otras amigas, para que seas feliz con ellas.  
-No digas eso.- pidió Lily.- Sabes que tú siempre has sido de las mejores, de las más importantes...

La mexicana se puso de pie y le sonrió a su amiga. Paola, siguiendo un impulso raro de ésos que casi nunca tenía, se paró también y abrazó a su amiga con fuerza. 

-Cuídate, Del Valle.- dijo Paola.- Pórtate decente.  
-Lo mismo digo.- murmuró Lily.- Wakabayashi...

Las dos amigas se separaron, y Paola, suspirando, tomó un taxi que la llevaría a su departamento. El avión saldría muy temprano por la mañana. Carlos se veía feliz, y Paola no se permitió ni un pensamiento de consideración hacia Ken...

------------------------------   
N.U.A. (o sea, Notas de Una de las Autoras: no me imagino a Paola pelirroja y menos a Lily con cabello más corto ¿no estaríamos fumadas al inventarnos semejantes cambios de look?


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

_Tú fuiste mi curiosidad y un nudo en el alma_

_Por fin me decidí a desatar dos palabras_

_Demasiado perfecto _

_Era el guión de lo nuestro_

_Apúntate dos tantos por robarme mis besos_

_Mis primeros_

Ken corría lo más rápido que podía para alcanzar a Paola. Maki, en el último momento, había tenido un pensamiento de caridad para con Ken y le contó a Kojiro que Paola se marcharía ese día de Japón. Hyuga, sin dudarlo, se lo informó todo a Ken y éste no dudó ni un momento en ir a buscarla...

_Y no quería hacerte daño pero eran mis amigos_

_Y yo les vi riendo darte el premio merecido_

Paola, sin sospecharse siquiera que Ken estaba buscándola, esperaba junto con Carlos y los demás pasajeros para abordar el avión. Su maleta de mano pasó por el detector de metales, las guardias de seguridad la revisaron, todo era de rutina...

-Por favor, Paola.- murmuraba Ken, al tiempo que se dirigía al área en donde abordaban los pasajeros.- No puedes irte así, no me puedes dejar así...

Sin embargo, cuando él llegó, no encontró a Paola entre la multitud que esperaba. Claro, él buscaba a una muchacha de cabello negro, Ken no sabía que Paola se había teñido el pelo de rojo así que, como era de esperarse, no la reconoció cuando la vio... Ken únicamente vio que Santana se encontraba ahí, abrazando a una sexy pelirroja que en definitiva no se parecía en nada a la Paola que él conoció...

_Y cómo convencerte que ahora sí te soy sincero_

_Dame tiempo porque ahora aún te miro y solo_

_veo un juego..._

Mientras el avión despegaba, Paola miró por última vez Japón, y fue entonces cuando se permitió el pensar en Ken, por última vez... Todo había sido un juego que había resultado mal, pero a partir de ese momento, su vida cambiaría y dejaría todo eso atrás...

¿_Qué haremos? _

_Dejemos que el aire corra entre los dos_

_A ver qué nos cuenta viento_

_Dejemos que el mundo gire y gire_

_Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo_

-¿Q...qué pasó? ¿la encontraste? –preguntó Kojiro con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo que había hecho al correr para alcanzar a su amigo

Ken no contestó, siguió mirando hacia la pista a través de un gran ventanal, al avión que partía entre otros destinos a Brasil. Luego simplemente vio a su amigo, por unos segundos, bajó la mirada y se puso a caminar lentamente de regreso.

-¡Que hiciste qué! –gritó Lily al enterarse de lo que había hecho Maki

-No me grites...y aunque no lo apruebes, ya está hecho –se defendió la japonesa compungida

-Ojalá haya podido alcanzarla –comentó Deb mientras veía pensativa un periódico donde salía la foto de Santana ya recuperado, que no había podido, después de todo, evitar a los paparazzi

-¿Están brutas o qué? Paola decidió su destino a costa de ella misma ¿y ustedes esperan que llegue ese Lavacoches a arruinárselo? –siguió protestando Lily con grandes aspavientos

-Deja de chillar que pareces gallina loca –le pidió Débora tranquilamente- Además niega que, en el fondo, estás de acuerdo con lo que hizo Maki

-Ja, ni que estuviera lobotomizada... –replicó su amiga bufando indignada- Ése cretino como...como el otro cretino, nos apostaron y nos engañaron

-Pues te recuerdo que tú, babosa, y la otra babosa igual jugaron con ellos –dijo Maki mordazmente

-Babosa tu cola –gruñó Lily ofendida, pero picada porque sabía que ella tenía razón

-Bueno, las dejo con sus mutuas recriminaciones, que tengo que ir al aeropuerto a despedir a Stefan –anunció Deb tomando su bolso

-¿Se va tan pronto? –se desilusionó la otra mexicana

-Obvio, es hora de que regrese ¿no? No se iba a quedar aquí por siempre –dedujo su amiga marchándose- Las veo después

-Es cierto... –suspiró Maki de pronto desolada- Kojiro también tendrá que regresar a Italia...

-¿Por qué? ¿acaso quedaron en irse en manada, o qué? –se burló Lily

-Tierra llamando a luna...Lily contesta –devolvió Maki impaciente- Recuerda que...o mejor dicho, te comunico que ellos tienen en el extranjero un equipo de fútbol al cual volver, así como... –se interrumpió bruscamente

-¿Así como qué?

-Así como mejor me callo si no quiero meter más la pata

-Ah no, dime qué ibas a decir –exigió Lily curiosa zarandeando a su amiga

-Así como Genzo –musitó la japonesa sin mirarla, aprovechando la distracción de la mexicana para marcharse a su habitación

-Tiene razón... –pensó Lily desolada- Él...él también se irá...

Días después, Kojiro y Ken se toparon en su hotel con Genzo y Taro que habían ido a despedirse.

-Tal vez no los veamos, por eso vinimos a decirles adiós –dijo Taro mientras conversaban cerca de la recepción del hotel

-¿Y los demás? –preguntó Kojiro

-La mayoría volvió a sus ciudades –comentó Genzo vagamente hojeando desinteresadamente un periódico pasado que había entre un montón cerca del mesón de recepción, mientras Ken parecía adorno de aquella charla, porque se limitaba a mirarse los pies

-¿Qué le pasa a Ken? –quiso saber el jugador del PSG al notar a su compañero de equipo bastante desanimado

-Paola se fue –contó el Tigre Japonés en un susurro, como si estuvieran chismeándose algo tremendo XD

-Psss...qué diablos le pasó a mi prima –dijo Genzo burlonamente, captando la atención de los demás- ¿Desde cuándo es pelirroja? –continuó más para sí, observando una fotografía del interior del periódico

-¿Qué dijiste? –reaccionó Ken de repente

-Que la loca de Paola confirmó su insania mental con el nuevo look que se gasta ahora –explicó el portero del Hamburgo sin dejar la sonrisa socarrona (méndigo desgraciado ¬¬)

-¡Déjame ver! –exigió Ken quitándole, literalmente, el periódico

-¡Oye! –se quejó el otro portero- Será pasado, pero yo lo estaba viendo...

-¿Por qué está con Santana? –quiso saber el karate keeper sin despegar los ojos de la imagen donde efectivamente la nueva Paola aparecía con el brasileño

-Quizá son amigos –sugirió Taro inocentemente

-Tengo que averiguarlo –dijo Ken decidido saliendo, periódico en mano, del hotel

-¡Hey, espera! –le dijo Kojiro siguiéndolo

-¿Y ahora nosotros qué hacemos? –preguntó Misaki confundido

-No sé, yo estaba viendo ese periódico –se quejó Genzo haciendo un puchero

-Jajaja, mientras más te miro...más te pareces a tu prima, jaja

-¡Cállate! No vuelvas a decir eso –amenazó el portero (sí, sonó horrible )

-No sé tú, pero yo voy con ellos –anunció Taro poniéndose a correr

-Ya qué –gruñó Genzo de mala gana, siguiendo a los otros tres

En el departamento de las muchachas, mientras Maki preparaba el almuerzo, Lily se hacía manicure. Ambas se encontraban en la cocina, con música a todo volumen.

-Humm...¿no están tocando a la puerta? –preguntó Maki volteando

-¿Ah? –musitó Lily concentrada en el secado de sus uñas

-¡Que están tocando la puerta! –gritó la japonesa exasperada

-Ay, qué carácter.. –gruñó su amiga, apagando la radio y percatándose de los golpes que de ser cordiales al principio, ahora parecían querer derribar la puerta- ¡Pero qué animal toca la puerta! –gritó enojada

Con sumo cuidado, por sus uñas, Lily abrió la puerta y como ráfaga Ken entró seguido de Kojiro.

-Dónde está Maki –dijo el primero buscando con la mirada

-Tenía que ser –gruñó la mexicana, rodando los ojos- ¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí?

-¡Maki, Maki! –se puso a gritar Ken ignorando a Lily

-Oye, oye, deja de gritar que ésta no es tu casa

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Maki apareciendo, limpiándose las manos en su delantal- Muchachos, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Cálmate Ken, si sigues así vas a sufrir un colapso –advirtió su mejor amigo preocupado

-Pasen y siéntense –ofreció la japonesa bastante curiosa

Haciendo gestos de fuchi, Lily iba a cerrar la puerta pero una mano se lo impidió y poco después el sonriente rostro de Taro apareció.

-Je, espera, aun no entramos nosotros –anunció sin dejar de sonreír

-¿Nosotros? –preguntó Lily curiosa

-Sí, es que...mi amigo se rehúsa a entrar

-¿Qué am...?

Pero antes que pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta, el ceñudo Genzo apareció dejándola estupefacta.

-Deja de jalarme del brazo, Misaki, no soy un niño –gruñó Wakabayashi entrando en el departamento

-A veces lo pareces... –murmuró su amigo fastidiado

-Por favor, pasen –invitó Maki, sonriendo forzadamente al ver la cara de shockeada de su amiga- ¿Quieren algo de tomar? –preguntó cerrando la puerta

-No gracias –dijeron todos en coro

-Igual voy por unos refrescos –dijo la muchacha dirigiéndose a la cocina

-No quiero pecar de metiche –dijo Kojiro tranquilamente- Pero deberías aconsejarle a tu amiga que se ponga algo más de ropa encima cuando hay visitas

Maki y Lily dirigieron rápidamente su mirada hacia el vestuario de la segunda y se percataron que el delantero japonés tenía cierta razón: Lily llevaba una delgada camiseta sin mangas con un escote que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación (y supongo que obvio, estaba en su casa XDD) y unos shorts cortos. A la mexicana poco o nada le importó la opinión de tres de ellos, porque sus ojos buscaron solamente los de Genzo, que estaba colorado hasta las orejas y miraba a Kojiro con ojos de pistola.

-Este...ahora vengo –dijo Lily en un hilo de voz, saliendo rápidamente hacia su habitación

-¿No podías ser menos directo? –gruñó Genzo una vez solos

-Qué, la chica estará buena, pero francamente no quiero verla así –se "sinceró" el tigre japonés

-Es una broma –aclaró Taro antes que su amigo se abalance sobre el moreno jugador- Tranquilízate...

Momentos después Maki se disculpaba con Ken por haber olvidado comentarle acerca del cambio de look de Paola. En lo que duraba la conversación Lily no se atrevía a acercárseles, estaba parada junto a la esquina de pared que daba al pasillo de sus habitaciones, sin poder quitar los ojos de Genzo, que se estaba poniendo incómodo.

-Bueno, eso ya lo entendí –dijo Ken resuelto- ¿Pero y qué hacía con Santana? –preguntó seriamente

Maki miró a Lily y ella bajó la mirada.

-Paola es novia de Carlos –contó Lily acongojada, sintiendo por primera vez pena hacia el karate keeper- Por eso se fueron a Brasil

-¿Qué? –musitó Ken incrédulo, mientras los otros tres no estaban menos sorprendidos

-Pero yo sé que ella no lo quiere –aseguró Maki tratando de no profundizar la herida del muchacho (pero qué dramática soy UU)- Ella...ella está enamorada de ti

-Maki tiene razón –la secundó Lily aproximándose lentamente- Mira, sé que tu concepto sobre Paola y sobre mi no debe ser nada bueno, mejor dicho, debe ser el mismo que tenemos sobre...sobre éste y tú –indicó con un despectivo gesto de la cabeza, que indignó a Genzo que sin embargo no lo hizo irse

-Ella sabe que se equivocó, como Lily también lo sabe –siguió Maki mirando a su amiga con reproche, mientras ella la acusaba con sus ojos de alta traición- Y tratando de componer las cosas fue que tomó esta decisión

-¿Huyendo? –preguntó Kojiro incrédulo

-Técnicamente no huyó, sino que se decidió por el que es oficialmente su novio –trató de explicar la japonesa en palabras cordiales

-Mi prima es una tarada –opinó Genzo enojado, cruzándose de brazos

-¿Ah sí? A quién se le parecerá entonces –dijo Lily sarcástica- Debe ser de familia...

-Voy a ir por ella –anunció Ken decidido, poniéndose de pie- Quiero que sea ella misma quien me explique todo y que sea ella quien me diga cara a cara que se olvidará de mi

-¿Y si lo hace? –interrogó Taro apenado

-Si lo hace o si no lo hace...igual valdrá la pena cruzar los Continentes que sea, por volverla a ver –añadió marchándose seguido de Kojiro que con una sonrisa se despidió de Maki (qué cursi ¬¬)

-Espero que la encuentre –comentó Taro conmovido, posterior a lo cual hubo un incómodo silencio

-¿Ya se van? –preguntó Lily fastidiada, según ella, por tener que ver a Genzo

-No es necesario que nos eches...de todos modos no íbamos a quedarnos –gruñó el portero dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¿Cuándo se irán? –quiso saber Maki, mirando de reojo a su amiga

-Yo en dos días –contestó Misaki sonriente- Genzo mañana por la mañana

-No es necesario que lo expliques, igual aquí a nadie le importa –dijo Genzo hiriente saliendo del lugar, sin darse cuenta que Lily se había quedado de piedra, con la cabeza gacha, sintiendo un dolor punzante en el pecho- ¿Nos vamos Taro?

-Eh, sí...gracias por todo muchachas, ojalá las vea de nuevo alguna vez –se despidió Taro sonriendo yendo tras su amigo

-Paola y tú son unas tontas –regañó Maki enojada- ¿Viste como ella se arruinó la vida, y aun así piensas seguir sus pasos?

-Pero yo... –musitó Lily con lágrimas en los ojos

-Si lo quisieras tanto como dices...eso debería poder vencer a tu orgullo –continuó la japonesa- ¿Piensas permitir que el tiempo se lo lleve como pasó con Stefan?

Lily miró a Maki y no supo cuándo se hallaba corriendo escaleras abajo.

-¡Genzo espera! –gritó cuando llegó a la calle, viendo que el portero estaba por abordar un taxi

-Te veo después –dijo Taro, cerrando la puerta y despidiéndose con la mano

-Yo...yo... –trató de decir ella

-Lo que tengas que decir dímelo rápido, le prometí a mis amigos que comería con ellos –anunció Genzo sin voltear, sabiendo que mentía

-¿Es cierto que te vas mañana?

-Ahá, ¿no lo oíste? –contestó él con crueldad sin atreverse a mirarla

-Yo...siento mucho lo que pasó entre nosotros –dijo Lily entristecida

-Yo no –aseguró Genzo volteando- Porque sea como sea pude conocerte

-¿Lo crees? –quiso saber ella esperanzada, poniendo de lado su orgullo- Porque...yo también lo creo

-¿De verdad? –preguntó el japonés algo incómodo, como si fuese una ex novia de su adolescencia y él mismo un adolescente

-Genzo...yo... –dudó la muchacha sin dejar de mirarlo- Te...

De repente el celular de Genzo comenzó a sonar, y por la cara que él puso se notaba que era el momento menos propicio.

-¿Aló? –contestó Genzo fastidiado, pero de repente sonrió de mejor humor- ¿Marie? ¡qué gusto escucharte!

-¿Marie? –pensó Lily dolida y fastidiada a la vez

-No, no, sigo en Japón, ¿dónde estás tú? –siguió conversando el portero del Hamburgo

Lily, desilusionada, sonrió con tristeza, miró a Genzo y dio media vuelta para regresar a su departamento.

-Eh...espera un momento –pidió él sin cortar la llamada- Lily ¿qué ibas a decirme?

-Je, nada –mintió la mexicana tratando de sonreír- Sólo quería desearte un buen viaje...

Genzo se quedó de piedra, aquella respuesta realmente lo había desarmado, echando por tierra cualquier esperanza que pudiera tener con la chica de largo cabello.

-¿Eh? Ajá, sigo aquí... –murmuró al teléfono- ¿Cuándo? Mañana, sí, mañana regreso a Hamburgo...

_Río de Janeiro, Brasil_

-¿Paola? –preguntó Carlos saliendo de su habitación con marcha lenta porque aun debía cuidar su rodilla- ¿Dónde estás?

Buscó en varias estancias hasta que la halló en el balcón del estar, sumida en sus pensamientos mientras su mirada estaba fija en el bello horizonte del mar.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? –le preguntó mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente por detrás

-¿Eh? Ah, Carlos, eres tú –reaccionó ella dando un respingo

-Claro, ¿a quién esperabas? ¿a Ronaldo? –se burló el brasileño

-No, no es mi tipo, preferiría a Adriano –respondió Paola con burla

-¿Qué te pasa que pareces triste? –insistió Santana mientras comenzaba a besarla- ¿No estás feliz aquí, conmigo?

-Eh...je, claro que lo estoy –dijo ella sintiéndose incómoda

-No lo pareces –murmuró él aumentando la intensidad de sus besos, mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer a su novia

-¡Leo! –gritó Paola de pronto, al sentir que aquella situación se iba a poner peor

-¿Qué pasa con él? –preguntó Carlos ceñudo cuando la chica se zafó y fue en busca del teléfono

-Olvidé invitarlo a cenar –inventó Paola mientras marcaba un número- ¡Oi, Leo! Cómo vai vôce...

Santana la miró extrañado y suspiró mientras una débil sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro: sabía que algo le pasaba a Paola, porque desde que habían llegado a Brasil ella lo evitaba como sea, así que estaba decidido a averiguar la razón, por mucho que el conocerla no le fuera muy grato.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

De regreso en Japón, Lily se hallaba aun en su cama, cubierta por las sábanas hasta la cabeza. No tenía ánimos ni para ir al baño, sabía que en esos momentos Genzo estaría marchándose de regreso a Alemania y ella no había hecho nada por impedirlo, pese a que sus amigas estuvieron insistiéndole toda la noche que se decidiera a llamarlo. Pero su orgullo le había vencido a sus sentimientos, y más al recordar cómo él la había ignorado por ponerse a hablar con la tal Marie.  
-Bah, quizá sea su novia o la madre de sus ocho hijos –gruñía sin destaparse un centímetro- ¡Ja! Y de seguro que no todos son de él, probablemente hay uno o dos negritos que quién sabe con quién tuvo y ella se los apuntó a él también...¡se lo merece por cretino! –siguió molesta, sin darse cuenta en qué momento sus ideas habían pasado a ser por demás absurdas, ya que de todos modos quería tener alguna razón para descargar su mal humor contra el portero  
-Oye Lily –la voz de Deb se oyó- ¿No te piensas levantar? –preguntó zarandeándola  
-Déjame en paz, tengo sueño –inventó Lily sin destaparse   
-Pues no parecía que tenías mucho sueño ayer –comentó Maki viendo todos los destrozos que noche antes la mexicana había causado en su habitación, tirando y rompiendo cosas al intentar calmarse  
-¡Ayer fue ayer, hoy es hoy! Qué tanto molestan –se enojó Lily destapándose al fin, con el cabello completamente revuelto  
-Lindo peinado –comentó Deb evitando reír  
-¿Vinieron a reírse de mi? –se indignó su amiga- Porque si es así no estoy de humor  
-Vinimos a invitarte a desayunar fuera de aquí –intervino Maki conciliadora  
-Así es, así que levántate, báñate y arréglate que no aceptamos un no por respuesta –determinó Débora dirigiéndose a la puerta  
-Pero...oigan, yo no... –intentó decir su amiga  
-Te damos 20 minutos, no más –sentenció Maki risueña, saliendo junto a la otra mexicana del desbarajustado dormitorio 

Terminado el tiempo pactado una aun refunfuñante Lily salía acompañada de sus amigas buscando un lugar para desayunar. La mexicana estaba tan sumida en sus tristes pensamientos y remordimientos, que ni se dio cuenta cuando sus amigas se detuvieron frente a un café.  
-Ya llegamos –anunció Deb complacida- ¿Entramos ya?   
-¿Están bromeando? –musitó Lily boquiabierta al reconocer el lugar- ¡Cómo me trajeron hasta aquí!  
-¿Y por qué no? No por haber metido la pata aquí vamos a censurar este lugar –defendió Maki siguiendo a Deb hasta una mesa cercana a la verja que daba a la calle  
-Lindo lugar al que me traen –gruñó la chica de cabello largo, sentándose junto a sus amigas  
-Deja de protestar y mejor dinos qué vas a querer –pidió la otra mexicana sin dejar de sonreír complacida  
-Oye Deb, ¿no te dio el aire? Parece que tu cara se acalambró, no has dejado de sonreír desde que salimos –se burló Lily  
-Tengo muchos motivos para sonreír –replicó Deb risueña   
-Pues yo no –admitió su amiga entristecida- Ahora sí que perdí lo que más quería en el mundo...  
-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Maki pícaramente  
-¿Por qué lo dices? –se extrañó Lily  
-No quiero parecer chismosa ni entrometida –susurró Deb acercándose a su amiga- Pero hay un tipo en la terraza que no deja de mirar hacia aquí desde que llegamos  
-¿Un tipo? –se extrañó su amiga- ¿Y eso a mi qué?   
-Parece que te mira a ti –intervino la japonesa mirando brevemente de reojo hacia la terraza del local

Harta de las miraditas de complicidad de sus amigas, Lily levantó la cabeza y se quedó de piedra al descubrir que efectivamente había un tipo en la terraza que no dejaba de verla. De pronto junto a él apareció otro muchacho moreno que saludó con la mano.  
-A mi me gusta ese otro, nos vemos luego –dijo Maki muy segura, levantándose para irse  
-Yo voy a ver si está lloviendo en la esquina –murmuró Deb complacida marchándose

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que escuchó una voz junto a ella.  
-¿Puedo sentarme?  
-¿Eh? –musitó ella aun boquiabierta  
-Que si puedo sentarme  
-Este...claro, sigue –balbuceó Lily sin dejar de mirarlo  
-La he notado desde que llegó, señorita –dijo él con una media sonrisa- Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero de verdad ha logrado llamar mi atención

Lily no podía pronunciar palabra, parecía estar en shock.   
-Unos amigos me invitaron a desayunar a este lugar y jamás creí que después de todo me daría tanto gusto venir –continuó el muchacho- Je, es gracioso, se supone que en estos momentos yo debía estar rumbo a Alemania, pero supongo que no pude irme sabiendo que dejaba algo pendiente aquí...   
-Ah... –musitó Lily bajando la cabeza  
-Veo que la incomodé, lo siento mucho en verdad –comentó él con la voz algo afectada- Será mejor que me vaya...   
-Me llamo Lily, Lily Del Valle –dijo de pronto ella tomándolo de la mano para que no se vaya- ¿Y usted es?  
-Genzo, Genzo Wakabayashi, mucho gusto –se presentó él sonriendo complacido  
-Su apellido se me hace conocido –comentó Lily sonriendo, mientras él volvía a sentarse  
-Tengo una prima hermana que vivía aquí, pero que creo ahora está viviendo en Brasil  
-Paola   
-Así es, Paola ¿la conoce?  
-Ella y yo nos metimos juntas en problemas muchas veces –confesó la mexicana  
-¿Qué tipo de problemas?  
-Problemas de sentimientos de los que la última vez no salimos muy bien paradas porque terminamos enamorándonos  
-¿Aun usted está enamorada?  
-Aun lo estoy, y creo que siempre lo estaré...porque no veo una vida sin él –murmuró la muchacha conmovida, antes de sentir sobre sus labios los del japonés  
-Cursi –comentó Kojiro desde la terraza  
-Jaja, la verdad no esperaba que pienses algo diferente –se burló Maki divertida  
-No puedo creer que a último momento Taro haya convencido a Wakabayashi para que se quedara y luchara por una causa que parecía perdida  
-¿Cómo? Si fuiste tú el que apoyó a Ken para que fuera tras Paola –recordó la chica extrañada  
-Bah, mejor ni me lo recuerdes –bufó Kojiro apenado, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de la chica  
-Aun no puedo creer que me hayas perdonado el no contarte del reto de Paola –se lamentó Maki cabizbaja  
-Pues créelo, porque yo creí que tú no me perdonarías el no haberte dicho sobre la apuesta de Ken –dijo él abrazándola- Y menos que después de todo esto...hayas aceptado ser mi novia  
-Al final los líos de ese par terminaron favoreciendo a la gente a su alrededor –suspiró Maki melancólica  
-Sólo espero que ellas también logren la calma después de esta tormenta... –añadió Kojiro mientras dejaban de mirar el beso que proseguía entre la pareja de abajo  
-Yo también, porque después de todo los cuatro terminaron apostando a perder...

Genzo y Lily continuaron besándose, ella le echó los brazos al cuello y él la tomó la cintura. Después de que se separaron, ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él. 

-He sido una tarada.- musitó Lily.- Nunca debí aceptar esta apuesta...  
-Ni yo tampoco, si a ésas vamos.- suspiró Genzo.- Pero sea como sea, estoy dispuesto a dejar todo mi orgullo atrás... Te amo, Lily, eso sí fue sincero. No supe en qué momento me enamoré de ti, solo supe que nunca podría dejarte ir, aunque no sabía cómo rayos iba a decirte que todo había sido una apuesta.  
-A mí me pasó algo similar.- Lily desvió la mirada.- Solo que ya era la segunda vez que me pasaba y pues no quería perderte a ti también...  
-¿A mí también?.- Genzo se sorprendió.- ¿Ya habías hecho esto antes?  
-Soy una idiota, igual que tu prima.- gruñó Lily, avergonzada.- ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?  
-¿Quién era la otra persona?.- Genzo fingió demencia, aunque bien que lo sabía.  
-Ah, ya no importa, ¿o sí?.- sonrió Lily.- Yo te amo a ti, todo lo pasado se queda en el pasado y él es feliz con mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué más da quien haya sido? Lo que importa es ahora, el presente.  
-Solo una cosa más.- insistió Genzo.- ¿Tú también tenías novio cuando aceptaste la apuesta? ¿O es que aun lo tienes?  
-No, ya no.- negó Lily.- Sí, Salvatore Gentile era mi novio al comienzo, pero tuve que terminar con él. No podía seguir siendo su novia sabiendo que te amo a ti. Ya, ¿qué más quieres saber? Todo quedó atrás, a ti es a quien quiero y...  
-Para mí, eso es suficiente.- sonrió Genzo.  
-Sí, pero no quiero que vayas a pensar que soy una infeliz desgraciada que...

Genzo calló a Lily con otro beso. Maki y Kojiro, desde la terraza, los miraban con cierta vergüenza.

-Si siguen con eso, tendremos que echarles agua.- gruñó Kojiro, al tiempo que Maki soltaba una carcajada.

A su vez, fuera del café, Deb observaba la escena con una sonrisa. Alguien se paró junto a ella y sonrió también. 

-Sabía que había alguien más.- comentó Levin, tranquilo.- Por algo Lily había dejado de quererme, era que alguien más había ganado su corazón.  
-¿Eso te molesta?.- preguntó Deb, insegura.  
-La verdad, no tanto como yo hubiera podido creer.- reconoció Levin.- Me da gusto por ella, espero que él sepa hacerla feliz, se lo merece. Además... Yo he encontrado ya a la mujer que sé que va a hacerme feliz a mí...  
-¿En serio?.- Débora lo miró esperanzada.- ¿Quién es?  
-Ah, no lo sé.- Stefan le sonrió con picardía.- Quizás la conozcas, es una mexicana bellísima que besa muy bien...  
-Me pregunto quién será.- Deb se puso colorada hasta las orejas.  
-Pues tendrás que averiguarlo.- dijo Levin, al tiempo que abrazaba a la chica.

Ella sonrió y ambos se besaron a media banqueta, arrancando la envidia de uno que otro peatón.

Por su parte, y mientras tanto, Ken estaba esperando a abordar su vuelo a Brasil. No sabía lo que le esperaba allá, no sabía si Paola querría siquiera hablar con él, pero lo tenía que intentar... A pesar de tanta idiota apuesta y de tanto engaño y dolor, ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida... 

-Pasajeros del vuelo número 501 a Río de Janeiro, favor de abordar por la puerta 15.- anunció una voz por los altoparlantes. 

Era la hora. Ken recordó de pronto que sería lindo llegar con un ramo de rosas, pero las compraría en Brasil, sin recordar que quizás el calor tropical de allá no iba a dejar que las rosas se dieran bien...

Carlos no sabía qué estaba pasando con Paola. La chica se ponía cada vez más nostálgica y el joven no sabía por qué. Quizás ella extrañaba Japón más de lo que quisiera admitir... Paola fingía siempre una sonrisa cuando estaba con él, pero él la había escuchado sollozar algunas noches, cuando ella creía que él no la escuchaba. Santana le preguntó muchas veces a Paola si ella se sentía feliz en Brasil, pero ella siempre le respondía que sí...

Una noche, Paola recibió una llamada telefónica, y ella conversó por mucho tiempo en español con la persona con quien conversaba. Se notaba que no quería que Carlos entendiera lo que decía...

-¿Cómo te ha ido en Brasil?.- la que hablaba no era otra que Lily.  
-Pues bien.- suspiró Paola.- No me quejo.  
-¿Eres feliz?.- insistió Lily.  
-Claro. ¿Por qué no habría de serlo?.- replicó Paola.- Brasil es hermoso, el clima es fantástico y estoy con Carlos.  
-Y eres pelirroja.- añadió Lily.  
-Y soy pelirroja. ¿Necesito algo más?  
-¿Ya no piensas en Ken?.- aventuró Lily.  
-¿De quién?.- Paola sintió que el corazón se le encogía al escuchar ese nombre.  
-Ya, no te hagas.- suspiró Lily, prefiriendo no decir nada más.- ¿Sabes? Hice las paces con Genzo...  
-Vaya, ya era hora.- gruñó Paola, aliviada con el cambio de tema.- Hasta que se tragaron su orgullo y reconocieron que se aman.   
-Mira quien habla.- replicó Lily.- Pero bueno, al menos estamos dispuestos a dejarlo todo atrás. No sé si vaya a funcionar, pero mínimo lo intentaremos.  
-Claro que va a funcionar.- gruñó Paola.- Ustedes son UPO.   
-¿Qué somos qué?.- exclamó Lily.- Tu cola lo será.   
-UPO, babosa.- dijo Paola.- Uno Para el Otro.  
-Ay no, Brasil está sacando tu cursilería interior.- rió Lily.- Pero gracias...  
-La verdad, te mereces algo mejor que Genzo.- dijo Paola.- Pero en fin, si es a él a quien tú quieres... Pues les deseo lo mejor del mundo.  
-Lo mismo digo con respecto a Carlos.- mintió Lily.- Les deseo lo mejor...  
-Gracias...   
-De nada. Por cierto, ¿ya te enteraste de lo que Maki y Hyuga?.- dijo Lily.  
-Ah, algo así me contó ella en el último mail que me envío.- rió Paola, al recordar.- ¡Qué escondidito se lo tenían!  
-Pero vaya que hacen ruido por las noches.- gruñó Lily.- A veces no me dejan dormir...  
-Una probada de tu propia medicina.- rió Paola.  
-Ya cállate. Genzo y yo no lo hacemos en el departamento. Nos vamos a un hotel.- replicó Lily.  
-Mira tú, qué decente.

Lily y Paola siguieron hablando por largo rato. De vez en cuando, la mexicana soltaba alguno que otro comentario sobre Ken, y Paola se comenzó a dar cuenta de que lo extrañaba más de lo que deseaba reconocer... Al final, justo cuando Lily iba a colgar, Paola no pudo evitar el hacer una confesión.

-Lily.- dijo ella.  
-¿Qué pasa?.- quiso saber su amiga.  
-Es solo que... .- Paola aun se resistía.- No puedo dejar de pensar en... Él...  
-Quizás es porque lo quieres.- sugirió Lily.- ¿No has pensado en eso?  
-Sí.- confesó Paola.- ¿Pero de qué me sirve? Él ya no va a querer verme jamás... Además, ya me decidí por Carlos...  
-Querida amiga, déjame decirte una cosa.- pidió Lily.- No hay error que no pueda corregirse ni decisión que no pueda tomarse si uno está decidido. Piénsalo bien, escucha a tu corazón y verás que él te guiará el camino.  
-Tú también te pasas de cursi.- gruñó Paola.- Gracias, amiga.

Paola colgó el teléfono. Bah, de cualquier manera, no habría oportunidad de volver a ver a Ken a menos que ella se decidiera a ir a Japón... Paola se quedó el resto de la tarde pensando en qué era lo que debía hacer, quizás no podría estar con Ken pero tampoco se le hacía bien el continuar con Carlos. Era inevitable, ella ya no podía negar que no lo quería, al menos no como antes, el amor había dado paso a un sentimiento de cariño fraternal y de camaradería que no le permitían a Paola seguir fingiendo que amaba a Santana... Sin embargo, ella no sabía qué hacer porque no quería hacerle daño...

-Carlos.- llamó Paola.- Tenemos que hablar...  
-¿Qué ocurre, preciosa?.- preguntó él, sonriendo levemente...   
-Lo lamento.- Paola agachó la cabeza.- Soy una completa desgraciada, pero más infeliz seré si insisto en seguir con esto...  
-¿Qué pasa?.- a Santana se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.  
-Lo lamento, Carlos, pero yo... Yo te quiero, lo sabes, y te quise mucho, también lo sabes, pero han pasado muchas cosas en Japón y... .- Paola no sabía como continuar.  
-Te enamoraste de alguien más, ¿cierto?.- completó Santana, con una sonrisa triste.  
-¿Cómo lo supiste?.- se sorprendió la chica.  
-Solo eso explicaría tu extraño comportamiento.- Carlos se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.- No tienes qué decirme nada más... Yo comprendo...

Esto fue peor que el hecho de que Santana gritara y le armara un escándalo a Paola. Sin embargo, él la abrazó y le dijo que tenía que aclarar sus pensamientos y que él aceptaría la decisión que ella tomara, fuera la que fuera. La germano-japonesa decidió entonces salir a dar una vuelta, para ver si así calmaba sus pensamientos. Eso era lo que hacían Lily y Deb y al menos a ellas les funcionaba... Los pasos de Paola la llevaron hasta la playa de Copacabana, desde donde se veía el famoso Pan de Azúcar y el famoso Corcovado. La playa estaba llena de gente y turistas que pasaban de un lugar para otro. Frente a ella, niños jugaban al fútbol, y ella clavó la vista en el portero sin poder evitar acordarse de otro que le había robado el corazón...

Paola no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando de pronto, y sin previo aviso, una persona se sentó junto a ella. Paola lo reconoció sin verlo, ella recordaba a la perfección ese aroma que él emanaba y que era su sello personal (guácala). Ella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba a mil latidos por hora.

-Lindo lugar.- comentó Ken, como si nada.- Nunca había estado en Brasil, pero ahora puedo comprender el por qué Tsubasa vino para acá.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Paola no estaba para cuentos.  
-¿Te digo la verdad o quieres que te mienta?.- cuestionó Ken.  
-La verdad. Ya estoy harta de mentiras.- replicó Paola.  
-Lo comprendo, yo me siento igual.- suspiró Ken.- Como sea, pasaba por aquí y vi a una linda pelirroja y quise pasar a saludarla.   
-No te pases de listo.- gruñó Paola.  
-¿Qué?.- se defendió Ken.- Te ves bien de pelirroja, pero me gustas más como trigueña...  
-Ve al grano.- pidió ella, creyendo que no toleraría por mucho tiempo más.  
-La verdad, vengo desde Japón a buscarte.- confesó Ken.- Vine a decirte que te amo, que fui un estúpido por querer apostar a conquistarte porque al final el conquistado fui yo y que de verdad no me importa que tengas novio, que yo haya sido tu reto, no me importa que hayas jugado conmigo porque te amo y solo quiero saber si podré tener alguna oportunidad contigo...  
-¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?.- Paola no atinó a preguntar otra cosa.  
-Maki me dio tu dirección.- confesó Ken.- Fui a allá, pero Santana me dijo que habías salido...  
-¿Hablaste con Carlos?.- Paola no quería eso.  
-Sí. ¿Él es tu novio, verdad?.- en la voz de Ken se reflejó el dolor.  
-Era.- suspiró Paola.- Creo que ya terminé con él...   
-Es curioso.- el karateca esbozó una leve sonrisa.- Pero al verme, él me dijo que ya comprendía todo.

Paola no dijo nada, clavó su vista en el mar, hipnotizada por sus refulgurantes aguas.

-Sé que no comenzamos de la mejor manera.- murmuró Ken.- Pero te amo, y si me dieras la oportunidad, yo...  
-¿Bromeas?.- Paola pareció reaccionar.- ¿Esperas que te de otra oportunidad aun cuando te traté como basura? ¿Estás loco o qué?

Paola se paró de la banca y echó a andar por la playa, fúrica, aunque no sabía por qué. Ken, pacientemente, se dedicó a seguirla por un largo rato, hasta que ella se cansó y se dejó caer sobre la arena.

-De verdad que eres terco.- gruñó Paola, cuando Ken se dejó caer a un lado de ella.  
-Y tú, encantadora cuanto te enojas.- sonrió Ken, acariciando una hebra del cabello de Paola.

Ya no tendría caso seguir luchando. ¿Para qué? Si de cualquier manera, ella ansiaba estar con él, con la misma intensidad como él quería estar con ella... Paola cerró los ojos cuando su boca fue capturada por los labios de su karateca... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-Date prisa.- gruñó una chica de ojos verdes, cuyo cabello había vuelto a ser negro.  
-Ya voy, ya voy.- replicó otra de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros como el chocolate derretido.  
-Maki y Deb deben estar enojadas, y no es para menos.- gruñó la primera chica.- Te tardaste mucho en el baño.  
-Oye, eso es algo que no se presiona para hacer.- replicó la segunda muchacha.  
-¿Sabes lo difícil que es guardar un lugar en la tribuna?.  
-Ya, deja de quejarte.

Paola y Lily corrían por los pasillos del estadio de Tokio para tratar de llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia. Ese día era la inauguración del Mundial, el primero que Japón organizaba todo completamente, y las chicas no podían perderse tal evento. En las tribunas, Débora y Maki luchaban por guardarles asientos a sus amigas, las cuales inmediatamente ocuparon sus puestos. Los jugadores de los países comenzaron a salir a la cancha, cosa que nunca antes se había hecho en un Mundial. Deb lanzó un beso cuando Suecia apareció con su orgulloso capitán al frente, mientras que Maki hizo lo propio cuando comenzaron a desfilar los jugadores de Japón. Lily y Paola, por su parte, les sonrieron a los dos porteros del equipo nipón, las cuales las miraban con orgullo, felicidad y amor reflejado en sus ojos.

-Después de todo, este reto no resultó tan mal, ¿eh?.- le comentó Lily a Paola.  
-Es la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo en algo, amiga.- rió Paola.

La ceremonia comenzó, dando paso a una nueva gama de oportunidades y esperanzas para el futuro, dejando atrás cualquier apuesta que se hubiera hecho para perder.

**Fin**

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Tsuki.  
Lily Del Valle y Débora Cortés son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.  
Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shuiesha.  
"La camisa negra", es interpretada por Juanes.  
"Not gonna get us" es interpretada por T.A.T.U.  
"La apuesta" es interpretada por Rosario a dueto con Manu Tenorio.


	22. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

-No sé que hacemos aquí.- gruñó Paola.- No entiendo para qué volver, es como regresar al pasado.

-Vamos, que no es tan malo.- replicó Lily.- Yo pensé lo mismo que tú cuando Maki y Débora me hicieron regresar, pero al final no salió tan mal.

-Pues solo espero que aquellas no se tarden.- suspiró Paola.- Ken me estará esperando dentro de dos horas para que vayamos a que me hagan el ultrasonido.

-¿Cuántos meses van?.- quiso saber Lily, con una sonrisa.

-Cuatro.- respondió Paola.- A la próxima que Ken me diga que quiere un hijo, lo mandaré al cuerno.

Lily rió y le dio un sorbo a su café. Las dos amigas se encontraban en la misma cafetería en donde todo había comenzado, en donde ellas se habían cruzado en los caminos de Genzo y Ken. Ambas esperaban a Maki y a Débora para platicar un rato y ponerse al corriente de lo acontecido en sus vidas. Maki era ahora capitana de la selección nacional japonesa de softball y seguía manteniendo contacto con su novio, Kojiro Hyuga, el cual estaba jugando en Italia. Deb, por su parte, se había marchado a Alemania junto con Lily, la primera para ser modelo y la segunda para ser cantante y de paso estar cerca de sus amores respectivos. Y Paola se había quedado en Japón con Ken, aunque no había querido revelar acerca de su ocupación actual, aunque con la sorpresa de que estaba esperando un hijo de Ken.

(Esto me lleva a la pregunta del millón, Tsuki: ¿qué va a hacer Paola con su vida?).

(Respuesta del millón: psss, nada, ¿no ves que es una Wakabayashi? Quiere imitar al primo XDD)

-Hablé ayer con Carlos.- comentó Paola, de repente.

-¿En serio?.- Lily se sorprendió.- ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que le está yendo muy bien en Brasil.- respondió Paola.- Y que sale con alguien...

-¡No me digas!.- exclamó Lily.- ¿En serio? ¿Con quién?

-Una chica llamada Isabella.- respondió Paola.- Hasta donde entendí, es muy feliz con ella.

-Pues me da gusto.- sonrió Lily.

-¿Y has sabido algo de Salvatore?.- quiso saber Paola.

-Solo que no quiere saber nada de mí y que cada vez que se encuentra con Genzo, lo insulta y amenaza con golpearlo.- respondió Lily, con un suspiro.

-Mal perdedor.- bufó Paola.- Bueno, qué se le hace.

Débora y Maki llegaron en esos momentos. Las cuatro amigas se pusieron a platicar entonces sobre sus vidas y sobre los cambios drásticos que habían sufrido en ellas. Aparte de que Paola estaba con Ken y estaban esperando un hijo, estaba la sorpresa de que Levin le había pedido matrimonio a Débora y de que Lily estaba viviendo con Genzo.

-No sé por qué, pero no me sorprende.- suspiró Paola.- Al baboso de mi primo no le gusta perder el tiempo.

-Por algo vivimos juntos.- rió Lily.

-¡Te pasas!.- gritó Maki, ruborizada, al tiempo que las otras dos se reían.- Eres una descarada.

-Prefiero decir que soy sincera.- replicó Lily, mostrando la lengua.

Paola y Lily levantaron la mirada y en la terraza vieron a un par de chicos que las miraban con interés. Maki y Deb fruncieron el entrecejo.

-¡Ni se les ocurra!.- gritaron ambas.

-No lo pensé.- replicó Lily, con sinceridad.

-Yo tampoco.- dijo Paola.- Para nosotras, esos retos quedaron en el pasado.

Muy, muy en el pasado.


End file.
